Medical May
by Laurwest
Summary: After Recovery Girl was forced to retire from U.A. High School, a young doctor has unwittingly taken her place. Her quirk? Bloody awful, if you ask her.
1. Inbox

_**MAYDAY ; E-MAIL SERVER**_

➤ INBOX (1 UNREAD MESSAGE)

➪ _Received February 12_

_Dear Dr. Kataoka,_

_Would you like to join me for tea? I'd like to discuss your resume and talents in more detail. I have the best opportunity for someone of your skillset. Directions and my inquiries can be found within the attachments._

_Oh, one more note. Perhaps I would change your email if I were you. Mayday is a distress signal, but I'm sure you already know that._

_Best,_  
_Director Nezu_

✑ **(3) Attachments**

___**MKATAOKA ; E-MAIL SERVER**_

➤ INBOX (1 UNREAD MESSAGE)

➪ _Received February 18_

_Dear Dr. Kataoka,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted for this position. Our interview was delightful, and I never expected you to be a black tea person. I apologize for the remote location. This position holds a lot of prestige._

_I went ahead and enrolled you in a surgical fellowship within Tokyo in preparation for this job. It will only be for a couple of weeks, but it contains advanced techniques needed for the position. _

_This is not a typical residency, as you know! I know you typically complete a fellowship later on in your career. I have deemed early completion necessary. Whenever your fellowship ends, we want you to come in as soon as possible._

_We will provide and pay for your housing. Do not fret. Everything you need can be found in the packet I offered to you. Wishing you safe travels. If you have any questions, I've provided my contacts as well._

_Best,_  
_Director Nezu_

✑ **(2) Attachments**


	2. Surprise!

❛ _**oh**_, _oh no! oh no! oh no, oh! _❜

The hoards of brown boxes in May Kataoka's apartment grated on her fragile nerves. She squeezed through doorways and between stacks without grace, stubbing her toe every so often. The exhaustion of lifting and bending over caused her back to ache, her body thoroughly unhappy with the process of unpacking.

Maybe if she hadn't spent all the previous day lounging around and binging the latest medical drama, it wouldn't have gotten as bad as it did. Even if none of it was plausible, it was fun to watch. May had laid on her couch in the dark, shoving her face full of noodles with a soft blanket cradling her body. She adjusted periodically. Any sudden movements and the delicate balance of box towers would crumble around her.

Her lazy night placed her schedule behind. It did nothing to ease the mounding stress in the back of her head. The alarm clock blared at six in the morning, reminding May of the work left to do and her day ahead. The piles upon piles of boxes never seemed to end. The hours that ticked by on the clock created an impending sense of doom.

The place that Director Nezu had selected for her to live was modern and sleek, with a color palette of stormy greys and light blues. Almost every wall was a window, with automatic shades and brand-new appliances. Her little minimalist heart pitter-pattered at the visions of her home after she finished unpacking_. _

_If that was ever going to happen, _she thought.

In regards to Nezu, she had never seen such a strange little character. His beady eyes and snow-white fur caught her off guard. May had a hard time believing he was in charge of a hospital. Not that being a mouse-like animal restricted his career options, it was the absolute last thing she expected. But he knew his stuff.

During the interview, they had terrific conversations surrounding her scientific passions. Nezu engaged in everything from arterial reinforcement to mobile casts. May remembered how it felt to speak to others with such high intellect. He even made _her feel_ a tad dumb. Her brain hurt after his endless barrage of questions, which was a rare feat to accomplish.

May needed to be at the private hospital by nine o'clock. Her thoughts loomed with clouds of stress. She didn't get to see it or tour it. This was unusual when it came to job offers. A tour of the facilities occurred during the interview, not after the applicant had accepted.

She tried not to look too deep into it, partly because she was the first of her classmates to receive a job. Her worries quelled during her fellowship, which was out of this world. She was able to learn so many new techniques from talented professionals.

It was a dream come true to her. _ That little mouse must've pulled strings for me or something. _

May managed to clear most of the boxes, finally seeing the dark mahogany floors below. Sweat gathered on her forehead, jumping ship and dripping down her neck.

Secretly, she wished she had a speed quirk. Maybe even a super-strength, so she could carry many boxes at once. It would be quick and effective. Her thoughts were wandering as her fingers curled around the bottom of the box, her muscles shaking and struggling. _When did I become so weak? _

She set the box down, and her bottom hit the floor. She used her hands and her hips to move forward, kicking at the plastic tub full of reference books with her feet. _And when did I get so many of these?! _

Nezu mentioned May would be taking care of a lot of pro-heroes. The thought of pro-heroes never gave her butterflies, and she didn't keep track of them as most people did. The only exposure to pro-heroes she gained was from the news or any talk show she would flip on while studying.

She felt like their _heroism _was never without victims.

The only hero that would be impressive to her was All Might. Since he was, you know, the Symbol of Peace and Justice. That was a rare possibility, though.

Midnight was one of her role models a couple of years ago when she was what she considered a 'wild' college girl. May was never one to slam shots at a party or dance until the night ended.

Her idea of wild was staying up past ten o'clock in the evening and having a glass of wine. She remembered her bland freshman college dorm having a deep violet poster of the scantily clad woman. She thought it was edgy enough to grant her cool points among her peers.

The real appeal wasn't with the heroes, however. May had dollar signs in her eyes, and Nezu seemed to play on that. The experience with various quirks and traumatic injuries was a plus. But she was in debt up to her ears. Working at a blood donation clinic and a ballet studio wasn't enough to pay it all off.

The apartment was, in fact, the first time May had actual air conditioning. The cool breeze against her exposed neck gave her a boost of energy. So much better than having every single thin fabric shirt she owned stick to her skin.

She was sweating, even in the crisp spring air. The thought of walking up to a patient with a damp shirt gave May a headache. After guzzling some water, she decided it was time to prepare for her first day.

After a shower and pulling out her designated outfit, she adjusted her look in the mirror. May had scoured the thrift shops for some new items, which gave her a boost of self-esteem. _I look like a working woman! _She thought while looking in the mirror.

May couldn't believe she had made it this far. She was going to be an actual doctor and provide for those that saved others. Even if they did cause more destruction than necessary, yeah, that's the way she should look at it. Right?

Leaving the mess of her apartment behind, May felt her confidence levels shrink. _Ugh, so many boxes. I may vomit. _

No, with the way her stomach curled, she was going to vomit. Nezu said that she was going to be the chief of the medical staff. She was only a resident, so it felt like a huge jump. After May had questioned this fact, Nezu started speaking circles around her. She ended up dropping the subject. It did hang around in the back of her mind, giving a gentle poke every so often.

May felt her stomach twist into more knots. With the packet in hand, she began toward the directions he had given to her. It seemed a little weird. He never gave her the name of anything or what he did for the hospital. Nezu only referenced himself as 'Director.' That could mean many different things.

She hoped she wasn't getting scammed because she already signed the employee paperwork. The paperwork! The feeling of the thick stack of sheets between her fingers didn't faze her like usual. Nezu had kept her distracted while signing, inquiring about her research studies. She scribbled away her signature, blabbing about stem cells.

_God, you're so stupid, May. Father taught you not to sign anything you didn't thoroughly read! _

Finding a job right out of the starting gate thrilled her. Nothing could stop her. She remembered calling her parents, her friends, everyone she knew.

_I should've thought about it more. _ May's nerves were extending through her veins, rushing up to her shaking hands. She gnawed at her fingernails. Though she knew it was unsanitary, the desire to do her nervous tick overpowered any medical knowledge.

_How dare you call yourself a doctor, didn't you learn anything?! _

The closer she got to the location, the more intense her jitters became. Terrifying scenarios infiltrated her brain, her thoughts spiraling downward like bathwater sucking into the drain.

May shakily pushed up her glasses, realizing she didn't put in contacts. _ Ah! Damn! They're so clunky, and if they fall off my face, it's game over! _

Then, out of the corner of her eye, a flurry of white appeared. It was Nezu, the mouse-man. Was that what he was?

May pondered about how he classified himself. His exact words fleeted from her thoughts. It was a mixture of several animals. Too many to name, too many to remember.

The grey cloud of anxiety became more of a storm, overtaking any ambiguous terms he had described. Nezu's suit shone in the golden sunlight, the black a sharp contrast against the pure white of his fur. He waved May down on the street corner as she jogged to catch up.

"Good morning, Dr. Kataoka," Nezu said in a cheerful tone.

"Afraid I would get lost?" May asked, a high-pitched laugh slipping out at the end.

"Of course not, we know you're smarter than that," Nezu paused and walked alongside her for a minute.

May's jaw was rigid. The spinning in her stomach inhibited her ability to speak. She would open her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. The battle between opening and closing thoughts happened at least five times. When her courage finally mustered, he began talking again.

"But I must warn you. I didn't exactly tell you the truth."

"You're not a scam, are you?" May blurted, whirling back to face him. The worst of her fears surfaced among her chaotic thoughts, escaping through her voice.

"No! You would already be dead or in a foreign country if that were the case," his smile was suddenly sinister. May's panicked thoughts crept onto her expression. "Anyways, you won't be working at a hospital as we said."

May stopped in her tracks, securing her bag over her shoulder. The buildings around her grew taller, casting shadows along the street. The sky swirled above. The whole world slowed down to her. Dazed and disoriented, it took a second for the words to escape her lips. Of course, to Nezu's entertainment.

"Wait, what— I won't?"

"No, in fact, I'm surprised you didn't plug my name into a search engine before accepting the job. I'm the principal at U.A. High School, the top hero academy within Japan."

_I'm having a nightmare, that's all. That's all this is. It's just a nightmare with a little mouse insinuating I'm stupid. _

May's head pounded. The ambient noises of the shoes scuffling along the street became louder than before. She stumbled, pressing her fingers into her temples. Her pulse was bounding.

"I... I... um."

"It's alright, Dr. Kataoka. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't accept it otherwise. It was a little extraneous detail, and I figured you wouldn't mind. You've already signed a legally binding contract telling me you'll work with us for at least two years."

May's soul left her body. _ I went to medical school to be a... school nurse?! _

Her skin turned a sickly pale color. May's jaw slacked. She could see visions of her father screaming about how much dishonor she would bring to the family. May doubled over, fighting down her flipping stomach. She was drooling a little at the mouth and creating a spectacle in the middle of the street. Luckily, no one seemed to care or notice.

"Dr. Kataoka? I thought this would happen," he paused between his next statement. "Which is why I decided to meet you and break the news. Besides, you need some time to recover before you meet the pro-heroes you'll be working alongside."

_This is a nightmare. All my schooling down the drain because I couldn't pass up an extensive check. I'm a greedy... good for nothing... I... I signed my soul to a mouse for two years of my life?! ... I... who am I? _

May gripped her hands together. It was an attempt to ground herself within her breaking reality. Was she still real? She had a hard time believing so. A couple of pinches later helped convince her. May's feet felt like cinder blocks, and lifting them was impossible. Her eyes were glazing over until a little paw patted her leg.

"Take your time. The staff meeting doesn't start until eleven o'clock. We'll go into more detail about your job soon," Nezu's voice held soft points of comfort.

"Good news is, we've already set up a license for you to use your quirk."

_Why would I need my quirk? I'm a Medical Doctor. Wait, is that the whole reason he chose me— _

May craned her neck away to look from the ground, putting her hands on her knees. Her eyes washed over his expression, which was wholly unchanged. She drew a deep breath in and exhaled before responding.

Throughout medical school, the instructors encouraged students with quirks to use them and gain licensure. May was one of the only people who decided to brave the challenges without it. She held some pride because of her choice. So much for that.

"With all my training, I should be able to heal without it."

"Yes, there's no doubt," they started walking again.

Nezu's voice helped May recover from her internal crisis. She focused on the up and down tones, ignoring the stabbing pain in her belly. The warm temperature outside didn't help.

"But, some of the injuries will take weeks to heal without your quirk. You'll have to show me how it works."

May's quirk was, well, not easy to explain. It was the worst quirk of any healer she had ever heard. The way she had to use it made her sick when she was younger.

She didn't learn anything about it besides the underlying mechanism. She refused to use it. Her parents encouraged her to try to make a life for herself without it, even urging her to act quirkless if she so desired.

"It's kind of gross, to be perfectly honest," May started, wringing her hands. "It scares everyone. I don't think anyone would allow me to use it without sedation unless I find some other way around it. I may end up with more sick patients. For other reasons."

Nezu's eyes sparkled, and he chuckled to himself. The revelation caused him to grip his hands into little balls. May saw the wheels in his head turning, his shining black eyes filled with excitement. "Oh, Dr. Kataoka, how you bring me such joy! I cannot wait for the rest of the staff to meet you."

May was in a trance at that point, numb to the idea of being a school nurse to a bunch of wild aspiring pro-heroes. To a bunch of teenagers and reckless pro-heroes alike, actually.

She swayed, the woozy feeling coming back with a vengeance. Nezu kept a hand near her leg, almost to guide her to the location. Silence fell on the rest of their walk. May's thoughts spun into more despair.

_I could barely speak to my surgical instructor, let alone pro-heroes! _ Her desire to help the everyday person dashed with a simple signature.

May didn't have a choice in the matter, though her thoughts immediately fled to ways of escape after the initial depression. The massive stack of paper should've been a red flag, but it wasn't.

The stupid smile on her face and the way Nezu stared at her burned in her mind. She assumed he thought something along the lines of: '_ this absolute sucker.' _

May figured it was formalities. That's what paperwork usually is. Maybe not. She had a lot of thinking to do.

There was no possible way she could get out of the contract without risking her reputation as a doctor. Who knew how much power Nezu had? He could blacklist her completely. May had a sneaking suspicion that Nezu had no problem with passive-aggressive threats.

His little smile became less like a reassuring one and more like an expression of sadistic enjoyment. Her body was beginning to reject what had occurred, even if May's mind tried to get used to the idea.

She had to accept her fate and move on. It would take a second. Maybe a little bit longer. Scratch that, a lot longer.

The shining arch to U.A. High glinted in her glasses. At that moment, May knew. She was going to vomit right there in the bushes. And she did.


	3. Staff Meeting

❛ _**I**_ _can't handle change!_ ❜

May kneeled over the bush, people beginning to stare at her from the streets. In her head, she heard the passerby's taunting her. As if saying,_ 'dumb May... stupid May... ugly and dumb... not even a real doctor. Look where she is now! Vomiting in a bush!' _

May's cheeks glowed red hot, and her fingers shook. It was the worst thing she had done in a while. She fought the lump in her throat, hoping she didn't break a blood vessel in her eye. Meeting famous pro-heroes now felt impossible for her. How could she impress them and prove herself when she lost it all in front of her boss?

A boss that looked like a stuffed toy, to make matters even worse. She felt a furry paw poke at her hands. May coughed, not daring to look at him.

"A piece of gum, perhaps?" Nezu suggested.

She tried to wash the taste out of her mouth with spit. May was utterly convinced that the day could not get any worse. The positives were slim.

At least it wasn't in front of more members of the staff. Despite what he witnessed, Nezu didn't flinch. May's heart went out to him. It was never fun to watch someone spew everywhere.

But he did lie to her. Perhaps it was karma. _That's not good to think about, May! _She chastised herself, pleading with an imaginary voice in her head to take mercy on her. May's hand loosened around her bag, no longer fighting the weakness in her legs.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated."

She stood tall again, the plants around her morphing into little spirals. The struggle to stay upright weighed on her. She had a damn blood quirk and an iron deficiency. Life simply wasn't fair.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dr. Kataoka? We can postpone this to another day," he said, and she waved her hands back in forth.

"No! No, I'll be fine."

May's belly ached with both the force of vomiting and mild resentment. She swallowed. The desire to please her new boss rose within her— no time to back out now.

She was, after all, trapped within this arrangement. So far, she had done a _stellar _job at living up to her recommendations. "I promise."

"On with the tour, then?" he asked. May nodded, relief washing over her. His little paws extended two sticks of spearmint gum in front of her. She gladly swiped them.

"This is the front of the school where all of the students enter. The staff has other entrances, I'll show you those later," Nezu gestured to the archway.

"The school has a guarding system that keeps unwanted visitors out. We will give you a pass after the tour so you can get through without trouble."

The school shimmered against the solid blue sky. The emerald trees and grass appeared to be all the same length, manicured with care. All of the greenery and rainbow-varied flowers gave her heart some sparkle.

Perhaps the school wasn't so bad for a bunch of teenagers. It was nurturing and calming so far! She wondered if they had someone with a botany related quirk among the staff.

The coordination between buildings created a uniform and clean effect. It was a vast improvement from May's high school education. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on everything he said once again.

"There are several floors, and we will go through each one, so in case you are called, you can know where."

May pushed up her glasses, which thankfully didn't gain any backsplash. _How can they afford all of this? _She thought. The vast windows took in the golden light creating a warm ambiance throughout the halls.

The sheer size of everything was the most daunting task to May. The sprawling halls of the school did remind her of her typical workplace, which was a concern. She had a hard-enough time when it came to navigating a hospital. And the numbering system wasn't exactly unique, so in a rush, it would be difficult to find her footing._ Why does it always have to be A, B, and C?! _

"So, Dr. Kataoka, what do you think of our facilities thus far?" Nezu asked.

"It's all so... new," She said, putting a finger to her chin. "When was the school last renovated?"

"We update every year. The most recent one was in December."

_Every year?! _

"That's impressive, how—" She bit her tongue. It seemed Nezu knew where her question was coming from and decided to indulge anyway.

"How do we afford it?" He laughed to himself. "We are pro-heroes and receive large donations. The parents also do pay for their students to be here. Not much, but enough to help with basic expenses. I was hoping to implement a dormitory service soon. We will see!"

May couldn't believe kids had the opportunity to go there. Back in her day, she would be pushed up against the side of the hallway, trying to make it to classes. Instead of making it without trouble, an endless stream of poor hygiene and disrespect swept her away without fail.

The thought of being back at a school was horrible enough, but being around the inhabitants of a high school awakened another rush of nausea. The word school had two specific feelings associated with it for May: fear and loathing.

Throughout the tour, her mind was wandering about the upcoming days. Her smile relaxed at the idea of reconnecting with her friends from college. They made plans when May received her job offer.

Her friends carried sunshine with them wherever they went. The terrible awful that occurred would be soon forgotten in their presence. Even if it was a harsh reminder of her adulthood, which was proving less successful than she thought it would.

They were already married. One of May's friends was already a mother to three children. Then, there was May. Nothing to her name and stuck at pro-hero high school.

The outdoor spaces were grand and filled with state-of-the-art equipment. The arenas were huge, with different types of terrain. _How intense is this school?! _ Everything presented itself like it had won an award or something.

Before May knew it, they had reached the medical office. It was titled "Recovery Room." May peered through the little window; plastic blinds could draw for privacy. The spaciousness smoothed over her actual work concerns.

Images of the cramped school nurse's office at her high school flooded her memory. The grumpy nurse and over-dramatic students stressed May out to the point she wouldn't even dare to enter. That wouldn't happen on her watch.

"This will be your new workspace," Nezu said, handing her the key. "This key is the master key for every lock and medication within the room. We are changing them from traditional locks to ID scan, so while we are transitioning, you'll have to use this for now."

"Okay," May said. She had visions of herself losing it during a crisis.

Her knuckles grew white with how tight she was holding the key, which made it even more challenging to place within the lock. She fumbled, the key clinking against the lock in the silent hallway. _Why are my hands shaking?! It's only a damn room! _

"I'll have it open in a second," May said, laughing at herself. The mouse man didn't move. He smiled and waited for her to pull herself together.

May finally managed to open the door. The room had a whiff of lemon and an anti-bacterial cleaning agent — a little old school with the setup, but fairly state of the art with the equipment.

A pale-yellow curtain separated a small desk area from the hospital beds. The monitoring systems had hundreds of buttons that looked brand new and without previous fingerprints.

It was better than some senior living centers where she used to volunteer. Soft pastel colors decorated the room. Against many of the walls, shelves upon shelves laid. They had files and various objects, sparking intrigue. May walked into the middle of the room, the window on the far wall overlooking a sea of trees. She crossed her arms, resting a finger against her cheek. Then pointed toward an empty corner.

"I'll have to move in a fridge."

Nezu chuckled to himself. "We have a staff room for breaks, and it has a huge fridge for food."

"Oh! No, not for food."

Someone made the beds like May had been taught. Neat with perfect folds and corners. The medicine storage closet had everything May could've needed. Medical instrument after medical instrument lined the cabinets. The shimmering silver colors dazzled in her eyes. _ I can clean these as often as I want to! _

There was even a surgical kit with many different types of anesthetics. May's eyes searched the room for a proper surgical station, but there was none. _ I can't do surgery in a place like this, can I? How strange. _

"I hate to interrupt, Dr. Kataoka, but the staff meeting is beginning soon."

"Oh, right," May said, flashing a quick smile. "Do you mind if I run to the restroom?"

"Sure, I will be waiting outside of the conference room."

And with that, he left her alone. May inhaled, rooting through her bag until she came across a water bottle and a bright yellow pill case. She sipped her water and downed a couple of pills, her eyes wandering around the room a little bit more.

May was feeling even more faint, even with the added pills. Had to be nerves. Or worse, was she sick? She lost time and made a mad sprint for the bathroom at this stark realization.

When she got to the bathroom, May took a good look at herself. _You are meeting everyone. You need to look less like a swamp monster. _May's face glistened with sweat and oil. Her hand swirled through her bag for powder. Luckily for her, she had forgotten it. Typical.

She shoved paper towels into her armpits, hoping some of it would soak up her stress sweat. Catching another look at herself in the mirror, a flustered pair of eyes stared back. May panic sprayed herself with a little perfume and tried to fix her flyaway hair.

A ponytail wasn't her best move, she concluded. She tried to fix it, the top looking lumpy and strange. With a dab of Chapstick, May swept some of the hair out of her eyes.

She sighed, testing out a friendly smile in the mirror. She mumbled to herself, practicing some greetings. Shooting her hand forward like she was going to give an imaginary handshake, May smiled and forced a laugh. _This is stupid. Why am I doing this? _Then, May took a deep breath. _I'm already a fool. I cannot do any worse. _

"You can do this," May pointed at the mirror, contradicting her thoughts. The tip of her finger created a mark on the mirror. "You may throw up again, but that's okay. You're a doctor. You're better than this."

She scrubbed the smudge out of the mirror and dug out the paper from her underarms. It was scratchy but effective. May left the bathroom, consciously slowing down her pace. While power walking, her eyes scanned down her body for any signs of the earlier event.

Outside of the conference room, Nezu waited for her. She broke into a smile, exhaling as she did so.

"Don't lie to me, do I look alright?" May asked him with hesitation, her voice quiet to avoid garnering attention.

"Yes, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Perfect."

Nezu then opened the doors. Inside sat pro-hero after pro-hero. May would love to say she wasn't star-struck, but she was. They were all a lot larger and a lot more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Did she mention intimidating? The room hit her in the face, slapping her with her new life.

May's face tinged pink. The colors of all the hero costumes were distracting to her poor vision. She blinked, trying not to focus too intently on any specific hero out of fear them staring back. May didn't move from the doorway; her arms stick straight at her side.

Her body leaned over toward where she thought Nezu was. "Are you sure this is—?"

Her whispers were drowned out by a tap on the shoulder. A huge man stood behind her, casting a rather large shadow. May froze again, her body slowly turning to see who had touched her. The light-headed feeling came back in full force.

_My stars, it's — _

"Welcome to the staff, Dr. Kataoka! I'm glad the students will have a non-traditional hero to look up to!"

"A-all might?" May squeaked, her eyes making their way upwards.

She didn't think she would react this way upon meeting him. No one said he was going to be an instructor! All Might was _the _hero.

He was as imposing in person as she imagined. His blonde hair shined in the fluorescent light, his beaming smile blinding her. May turned out to face the room again, searching for more faces, and she saw— Midnight?!

"That's me!" He laughed. The rest of the staff groaned at his erratic movements to his chair.

May noticed she was alone at the front of the room. Eyes raked over her. She felt the beads of sweat gathering on her forehead._ I'm sure they can't believe I'm a doctor with the way I'm standing here like an absolute idiot. _

"Everyone, welcome Dr. Kataoka. She told me she's not familiar with pro-heroes, so if you could introduce yourselves, that would be wonderful."

Every member of the staff greeted May, but she had a hard time paying attention to what everyone said.

May tried to remember to breathe, as the ranked heroes spoke, some more cheerfully than others._ I'm their glorified nurse. I'm centered; it's okay. They're patients, that's all! World-famous patients. _

"I am happy to help and be of service," May said, forcing her medical school pride down her throat.

"Oh, Nezu! This one is so cute!" Midnight's mouth corners quirked upward into a flirtatious grin. "It's been a while since we had a younger staff member."

"Hey, I recognize your name," a deeper voice said. Vlad King was in the corner and crossed his arms. "You were a long-time employee at my namesake blood donation clinic."

The least stupid of her jobs was recognized. May had an extensive work history, ranging from being a mascot to working several retail jobs. Being a Mascot was by far the worst.

May's heart swelled, tipping her head in a respectful bow. "It was the best job I've worked by far."

"That was your best job, Doc?!" A loud voice boomed and cut through the rest of the staff. May's moment of bliss shattered at the noise level. "Should've worked with me while I was promoting, just saying."

"Shut it, Yamada," Vlad king, or Sekijiro as May had learned, grumbled.

"Enough with the chatter, we must move on to more pressing matters," Nezu said. "Dr. Kataoka, please take a seat next to Eraserhead."

May snapped out of her trance and moved quickly to her chair, seeing a file at her place. She focused on slowing her heart rate and easing her breathing. It was the only way she was going to survive the meeting and the next two years.

On the table, she began the best method of calming herself. She arranged everything, so it was straight and fit together geometrically. Straight. Perfect. The raven-haired man that sat next to May leaned back in his chair.

May folded her hands, listening to the new policies Nezu was planning to instill. But, throughout the meeting, she kept glancing at her right.

The whole time, May could feel his dead stare burning holes through her skull. _Why is he staring at me? _ _Uh— is he asleep with his eyes open? _ She adjusted in her chair. Pay attention, she told herself.

The staff meeting wasn't as long as she anticipated, and May had a hard time focusing, though she tried. Truthfully, she was trying to memorize everyone's names and become used to staring at them, which was a whole other ordeal. She sunk in her chair.

She was the puniest person in the room. Skinny, weak, and without a mind-boggling quirk. They all were so robust, nothing that May was or could ever be within her mind. When Nezu finished speaking, everyone began flipping through papers chatting amongst each other.

A smooth voice sounded from behind the nervous doctor, interrupting her frantic memorization.

"Always do that?"

May turned to look at the source. It was Eraserhead. He had a scarf around his neck, the lower half of his face hidden behind it. She could barely see his eyes through that mop of hair, but from what she gathered, it looked as though he hadn't slept his whole life. _ Is he okay? _

Her already pink face deepened as her eyes flashed between Aizawa and the organization she completed.

"Force of habit, I suppose!" May gave a painfully awkward smile, forgetting all social graces.

"Extreme organizational habits are signs of inflexibility and perfectionism."

The air became dead. May felt her smile fall, her mouth gaping open. The poor girl's face was tomato red. _ What was that supposed to mean? _ The man that had halfway insulted her stood up and walked out of the room in complete silence.

May looked back down at her neat space and made her pen crooked. Then, she couldn't take it, so she moved it back._ Maybe I am the worst. Let's add inflexible to the growing list of things I am today — Gross, embarrassing, dumb, and inflexible. _

May couldn't stop thinking about his words, gathering her stuff. Her mind flew around with what he was trying to get at by saying that.

Had he ever heard of _'__if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?' _May knew it would haunt her for a long time. The whole day would haunt her for a long time, who was she kidding? After everyone filed out, May heard Nezu's voice call out to her.

"Dr. Kataoka, I have one more thing we must discuss. Can you stay behind for a moment?"

"Of course!" May said, clicking the buckle on her bag and sliding it on her shoulder.

When May turned her gaze upwards for Nezu, she saw him standing next to All Might. Then, instead of Nezu, the Symbol of Peace spoke. "Actually, it's something I would like to discuss."


	4. One for All

❛ _**wait**__ a minute!_ ❜

The beacon of hope and peace stood in front of May, right next to the small furry and suited mouse. The man was directly addressing her. It had the same premise as one of her strange dreams. After he spoke, there was a silence that fell on the three of them.

The expression on both the hero's faces was apprehensive as they looked between each other. Then, back at May. _What's going on? _May's eyes widened, thinking they were going to drop a bombshell on her. Which they were.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her mind already running through seven impossibilities.

"No! Not with you, I hope," Nezu said, which didn't ease May's worries.

"Well, our previous medical staffer was injured not too long ago and forced into retirement. I searched through a lot of candidates to find the right person to replace her."

Nezu moved to a seat. In turn, All Might and May did the same.

Underneath the table, she pinched her leg to make sure she _wasn't _dreaming. Her pleads to wake up went unheard

Keeping her composure was proving to be a challenge. The peaceful street of life sped up to a haywire superhighway.

"We are entrusting you with a lot. Knowledge that, if exploited, could result in disastrous consequences."

During the chaotic whirlwind of the surprise, May completely forgot about her new position and what it would entail. The determination she felt spread from her chest to her hands. They no longer shook. Though it was the last thing she expected, May accepted it.

The realization that people depended on her always struck a chord. She didn't have time to mourn about the fact she wouldn't be performing brain surgeries or researching dementia. In the span of those five minutes, the job was starting to look less and less like a huge mistake. But it was still a mistake.

"In addition to assisting the students, under the contract, you can be sent out to various pro-hero agencies every so often to assist with dangerous missions. This job is much more than just being a simple nurse, Dr. Kataoka."

May swallowed. The part about being contracted out caused her to feel more like a commodity than anything else. She would have to discuss that with him privately. _I'm not a hero; it doesn't work like that._

His last statement caused her heart to beat faster. She wondered if he could read thoughts. Was that his quirk?

"We rely on the instructors to protect our students, but we are counting on you to be there for everyone. Some of our heroes also have certain conditions that need regular attention. Such as All Might," Nezu motioned toward the huge man and then continued speaking.

"Before deciding to hire you, we debated heavily on whether or not to discuss certain specifics with you. Due to extenuating circumstances, however, it appears we do not have a choice."

May had an expressive face. The emotions that built in her mind would present themselves physically. It was one of her most significant hurdles to jump for her patients. With a look of understanding, she would break difficult news. And later, hide in the broom closet with tissues.

Confusion settled into the lines on her face, her brows furrowing. All Might continued to keep his beaming smile, but it faltered as he spoke.

"What you are seeing is my hero form. I can only hold it for so long until—"

He coughed. The spurt of blood from his mouth caused May's hair to stand up on its own. His body shrunk into a thin and emaciated form. His suit was far too large for him, creating a cape of pinstripe yellow.

All Might was no longer mighty. He had dull shrunken eyes and frazzled blonde hair. It was like a magical poof, and he looked like someone May had seen in hospice care. She gritted her teeth, the initial shock jolting her chest.

"Wh— what?! How does that happen?" May exclaimed.

No one had a chance to answer her question. The analytical wheels in her brain began turning, her mindset changing from that of a starstruck patron to a medical doctor.

All Might opened his mouth to talk again, but Nezu lifted his paw, nodding toward May. She put her finger to her chin, her thoughts piecing together the complexity of the issue at hand.

"From what it appears to be, your quirk has various facets. Due to you having alternate forms, you must have some sort of energy coursing through your body. Which means, when the energy is released from your fist or any other limb, you lose it. When the energy depletes, that's when your body weakens."

"Yes," he said, taken aback. "I—"

"You mention you can only hold it for so long. Something is taking more energy away from your form, perhaps an injury? You're siphoning it to the best of your ability," May pushed up her glasses, glancing up from the table where an imaginary anatomic form laid in her brain. "Am I correct?"

_Please tell me I'm correct, or I'm going to look like an absolute dumbass._

There was a silence as May placed her cupped hands back on the table. Nezu had a resting smile, and All Might had a hard time working on words to say. Nezu's voice interrupted May's thoughts. "Excellent observations, Dr. Kataoka."

May's shoulders relaxed.

"Tell me more, All Might," May's professional voice took over, a different tone than her stammers from earlier.

Like an excited dog at home, compared to that same dog doing its instinctual job. She completely forgot about the fact she knew his greatest weakness. Instead, her head was busy finding a way to tackle the problem.

"Please, it's Toshinori. Yagi Toshinori," he flashed a small smile. "I suffered a bad injury against a villain. My stomach and respiratory system are completely wrecked."

May felt her brows furrow, leaning back in her chair. The fact he was alive was puzzling. _What will my treatment plan be? How could someone do this amount of damage on him, was that even possible? How? I thought he was invincible. _

In her mind, she saw where he was motioning with a bony hand. May's wits painted horrific images. She would have to do a complete physical examination later, to confirm her mental perception. He was probably malnourished. That was obvious. The sharp bones in his face pressed against his thin skin with every movement.

There were a lot of factors May tried to piece together. She would have to use her quirk on this one, unfortunately. Nezu was right.

"Yagi, sir," She started. "I—"

"—Toshinori—"

May sighed, not used to addressing her patients on a first-name basis. It was even stranger to call pro-heroes by their real names.

"Toshinori," she paused, making sure she was saying his name correctly. "It appears I cannot replace your organs. I can, however, try to lengthen your time in hero form."

"You can?" He asked, glancing between Nezu and May.

"Does this have to do with your quirk, Dr. Kataoka?" Nezu asked, interest peaking in his voice.

May assumed this was the moment Nezu had been honestly waiting for and what he wanted to gain from this discussion. He was practically chomping at the bit to hear the extent of her abilities.

May had given a brief overview, but nothing too in-depth. She decided to go with her best guess explanation as to what it was.

"Yes," May said. Her words rested on the tip of her tongue, attempting to piece together a careful thought.

"My quirk falls within the healing category, which is why I think I'm here. It has to do with my blood. My platelets are genetically mutated and take on the forms of white blood cells, stem cells, pretty much anything that your body needs to repair itself. It's fairly instantaneous, depending on the extent of the injuries."

"That's a new one," Toshinori muttered. "So, how can you use it to heal?"

Nezu was busy writing all of the information down in a file, hanging on to May's every word. She peered down into the record, seeing her awkward headshot. The glasses she wore at the time weren't the right prescription. It made her eyes look seventy times bigger than they were.

She tore her eyes from the distracting picture, looking at the two men next to her. How was she going to explain this? May averted her gaze from the rest of the table, pushing two fingers together.

"That's where it becomes weird," she blushed. "You either have to consume it, or I have to put it on you directly. I can also perform a transfusion, but it is much more invasive."

"Drink your blood?"

Toshinori did not look jazzed, which May assumed would happen.

"Yes. One of my research studies was pretty selfish," May could feel her stomach twist at the thought of using research facilities for her purposes.

"I tried to find ways to dehydrate my blood into pill form so that I can administer it more efficiently. If I can manipulate it properly, I think it will be able to fit your needs."

Nezu was thrilled, a jovial smile lighting up his features while he continued writing. All Might, on the other hand, appeared a little bit green.

Deep down, May would have to face her quirk. Her usage was becoming less of a rarity and more of a necessity. May knew she'd have to brush up on intravenous transfusions.

"Do you have any known weaknesses?" Nezu asked.

"I have an iron deficiency, and it's my blood. If I take away too much, I could die myself," May paused, thinking again. "I've also found, recently, the older my blood is, the weaker the healing power. Truthfully, I'm still learning a lot about my quirk."

"All very interesting, Dr. Kataoka. Is that why you need a fridge?" Nezu asked, tapping his pen against the sheet of paper.

"Yes! I'm hoping I can get the dehydrated forms to work, so the students aren't terrified," May turned to Toshinori. "I think you may be my test subject if you don't mind."

Never had May seen fear appear on the man's face, yet there it was. She realized she sounded insane like a mad scientist. May certainly felt like she was.

_I'll have to find a pleasant way for people to consume my blood. Blood smoothie, anyone? _

May internalized her thought, thinking it may send him over the edge. Who knew such a strong man had a weak stomach? He didn't have a stomach at all. In the treatment plan she already crafted, he was going to visit her daily for complete workups and vital monitoring.

"You shared your quirk with us. I guess it's my turn," Nezu smiled. "I have unparalleled intelligence that allows me to walk among you humans. Doctors did perform tests on me, and I hope you had respect for my species during your trials."

"Y-yes! Of course! I love animals, never would harm them! Ah-ha!"

May's nervous sputters were interrupted by Nezu again. "Toshinori?"

The blonde man looked down at the table, then between the two in front of him. May could tell he was sizing her up. Many people speculated on his quirk. She was going to know his secret, the truth behind how he was such a potent symbol of hope and unity. She hid the small smile growing on her face.

Toshinori's mouth hung open, and he rubbed his hands together. His eyes were shifting rapidly between Nezu and May. After the initial thirst for knowledge, May began to understand his uneasiness.

It was a lot to entrust to a person that he had only met an hour ago. _Patient confidentiality. It's alright, go on._

"I guess you should know, Dr. Kataoka," Toshinori began, his voice trailing. He exhaled, his hands flattening on the table. "My quirk is called One for All, and it's inheritable."

May wasted no time.

"An inheritable quirk? I didn't think that was possible," Her thoughts poured out of her mouth. "As in, you can pass it on to others? Without having offspring?" She felt herself cringe at the last question.

_Offspring?! Gah! That's the worst thing I've ever said._

"Yes. I inherited it from my mentor a long time ago. It's a combination of all quirks from former carriers. It's something you actively pass on through a form of genetic material, like my hair."

He pointed toward the disheveled mat on his head, his expression mellowed.

"I've already chosen a successor for this quirk. My injury forced my hand a little quicker than I would've liked, but I know I've made the right choice. He has great potential to carry on the legacy of One for All," the corners of his mouth had a slight smile.

"He may be a frequent visitor in your office due to the power that this quirk contains. I'm rusty on the whole teaching thing."

This whole day had thrown May through the loop; it was as chaotic from start to finish. She remembered her quirk education through school. The genetics class she had explicitly taken said that this was not physically attainable. An absolute assertion that it was an impossibility.

All quirks formulated during the crossing over process during cell replication. It was a huge leap that would skyrocket medicine light years ahead. But May was not dumb.

She knew good people were not easy to come by, even in her supposed field of selflessness. His quirk would complicate the world. The thin veil of serenity would shatter.

"This is an unprecedented discovery. I— I do not know what to say."

"It's not what you expected from the Symbol of Peace, huh?" The amusement in his voice caused May to glance up at him again. "I was originally quirkless. My successor is the same. He hasn't had his whole life to prepare for this, unlike the majority of the other students."

There was a flash of uncertainty on Toshinori's face. May wondered if he had ever said those words aloud, watching the slight smile turn more into a grimace upon his face.

"I'll take care of him," May said without thinking.

She tried to find the right words to say next. It could not have been easy to share such a massive secret with a stranger. A stranger he would potentially be entrusting with his life.

She would make it up to him somehow. She already made that solemn vow to herself. All May could do is help him feel like he made the right decision.

Giving a reassuring smile, May nodded her head. "Thank you for trusting me with this information."

Everyone stood from their seats, and the tension in the air disappeared. There was a sense of comfort that had befallen the three remaining. May was in shock, grappling with what he shared. Due to his injury, she knew he had no choice. All Might would need frequent help.

Nezu hopped down from his chair, responding to May's statement.

"Do not thank us, Dr. Kataoka. We need you."

With those parting words, May left the room. She glanced over her shoulder, having a hard time believing what her life was becoming. Nezu and All Might watched her go, the afternoon light shining behind them.

It wasn't hard to navigate the building toward the exit. The biggest doors in the building weren't hard to miss. May's thoughts consumed her during her walk home. _This job is a lot more intense than I realized. I'm solving health problems for pro-heroes like All Might._

May was planning a course of action for All Might. He was at the forefront of her mind. She had to make sure the hero wasn't pushing himself too hard or too far. He already looked like a suggestion of a person.

The thought of keeping him strong allowed her to separate her resentments. It was still there, no matter how hard she ignored it.

May could be using her skills to help those that didn't have an army at their side. People that were living their lives at a reasonable pace, with families and children. Keeping the ordinary world afloat.

Was she one hundred percent willing to give up on her dream of curing the incurable by working with heroes?

It was only for two years. Then, May would move on and have an impressive mark on her Resume. She could set up a research station within her office and continue her work. The ability to dually work gave her a newfound sense of hope.

By the time she got to her apartment, she was dragging her bag on the floor. May flopped onto her bed, temporarily ignoring the boxes strewn around her.

Her thoughts were almost as cluttered as her apartment was. Both of which she was unhappy about. Her mind floated over to her interaction with Eraserhead.

_Inflexible? He doesn't know me! How dare he say something so... so... correct. _

As she drifted off to sleep in the middle of the afternoon, her phone buzzed. May reached into her pocket, still face planted into her pillow.

She yanked out the cherry red device, continuing to feel the vibrations in her hands. The screen burned her eyes as she read the messages.

**_[OPEN]_**

(7) _**NEW MESSAGES**_

_**Niko**_

➞ Still on for Friday night? I'm so excited to hear about your new job! You'll have to tell me about all of the cute guys you met!

✓✓✓ _read_

_**Sara**_

➞ Yeah! Omg! My Kaito is taking care of the kiddos! I can't wait! May, we are so proud of you!

✓✓✓ _read_

_**Eiko**_

➞ The club is NOT ready for us. remember that one time at Strobelites when Sara threw up on the bartender and Niko fought that one dude?! Spectacular.

✓✓✓ _read_

_**Sara**_

➞ Hey! vodka and I don't mix.

➞ but, I'm ready to throw some ass. Haven't done that since Rei was born.

✓✓✓ _read_

_**Niko**_

➞ that girl was asking for hands.

➞ throw some ass? I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.

✓✓✓ _read_

_**[CLOSE]**_

As May watched her old friends explode her phone, she couldn't help but gain a smile. They were coming all of the ways out here to meet her, which was starting to become more of a headache than May realized.

They weren't ready to hear about her new job. Sara would freak if she knew May was working with all of the pro-heroes she adored. The other two would have many questions.

May finally fell asleep with her phone on her side. Her dreams were typically vivid, and she didn't understand why. She figured it was a side effect of her medications or her quirk in general.

Her dreams, this time, were plagued with visions of injured heroes. Even her subconscious knew she had her work cut out for her.


	5. Night Out

❛ _**another**_ _magical Friday night! _❜

A week passed, and May found herself more prepared for the upcoming school year than she expected. She was working tirelessly to get everything in order, leaving late most days. Luckily, Recovery Girl had left behind detailed notes for her replacement. She wondered about the woman that the staff held in such high regard.

May's time never felt long enough. It was hours of studying the types of injuries she would see and mentally ordering her treatment plans for how she would solve problems when they presented themselves. With such a diverse range of quirks, it was impossible to know what the future held.

Tinkering with the medical bots was another issue that May wrestled. Even with a minor in bioengineering, May found herself struggling to figure out them out. They were much more advanced than any of the rudimentary artificial intelligence she worked with previously.

All the while, May began to get to know the rest of the staff in between her intense work.

Cementoss, or as he insisted, Ken, was an excellent sounding board for her ideas. He was one of the first pro-heroes to approach her outside of the staff meeting actively. It was nice to have someone already on her side.

She was used to asking advice about where her research would head to other colleagues and just talking aloud. He didn't know much, but he enjoyed learning about medicine and made a fantastic cup of tea.

"Where did you graduate from, Dr. Kataoka?" He asked one day, watching her bang a screwdriver against the metal of a medical bot. Strewn at her side, vague instructions with special notes from Power Loader laid. It was not graceful.

"University of Tokyo," May chirped, dusting off her hands. "I also completed an abroad program within eastern Europe. Nothing with robots, however."

Their conversations mostly consisted of a back and forth, getting to know each other. Some days, Ken would leave the Recovery Room with May and continue their discussions well out of the school. He was a pleasant man, much different than May expected from his stern appearance.

Everyone else May only saw in passing. She assumed All Might was busy with his new pupil. May tried to catch him. It was essential to initiate his treatment plan, but he outran her every time.

Nezu would pop in like Cementoss, sitting on the hospital beds and chattering about whatever he had read. Aizawa was another elusive character. He seemed to be avoiding her on purpose. Anytime she would catch a flutter of black, it would be out of sight in a matter of minutes.

May asked Ken about him, and he told her that he was always wary of newer people. Especially someone who wasn't well known within the hero circuit.

While May reordered some medications, she decided to mention to Ken about the inflexibility comment. It tickled him, causing the cement man to chuckle to himself.

"I'm not inflexible! Well, maybe a little bit. I don't cope well with change and—"

"That's inflexibility, Dr. Kataoka. Do not take what he says too seriously. He's testing you, like his students."

"Testing me?! I've been through every test imaginable. It doesn't feel quite like that."

After her workday ended on Friday, May forgot about her night ahead. Earlier in the week, her friends had planned to make an appearance and spend the weekend with her. It was a significant detail that slipped her crowded mind.

When May approached her apartment complex, she saw a group of three girls. Everything instantly hit her, and before she could fully process further, a screeching voice sounded across the other commuters.

"Is that Doctor Sexy?!" A redheaded girl lowered her sunglasses.

Eiko waved her hot pink nails, the reflection of a smartphone catching the light. She went on to become a CEO for a huge fashion company after undergraduate. There, she fell in love with her assistant, and they got married several years ago.

Her luxury clothing was enough to spot her from a mile away. She had a set of five suitcases next to her. Two other women were close behind, which happened to be May's two other friends: Niko and Sara.

Niko had a blunt black bob and dramatic green makeup. A golden ring caught May's eye, reminding her of Niko's recent elopement. Niko's demanding comments and fiery words already spewed at Eiko, insisting she set down her 'blasted phone.'

Niko had this fantastic ability where she knew how to use anything just by touching it. May always wished for her quirk whenever she had to read directions for anything, especially with those wretched medical bots.

"I'm so happy to be here! Your apartment is gorgeous!" Sara ran forward, her arms outstretched. May was engulfed in a tight embrace, breaking into a bright smile.

"Be careful! I may have some fluids on my coat."

"Fluids?! Have you met my children?" Sara didn't let her go.

Sara was strawberry cake personified. She had gorgeous light pink hair that curled around the edges of her face and round blue eyes. Before she was a stay at home Mom, she was an employee at a pharmaceutical company as a biochemist. May's whole body warmed, beaming at the presence of her friends.

When they first met in a physics course, May thought they would hate her due to her quiet and awkward demeanor. Eiko accidentally signed up for physics thinking it meant 'physical,' for the rest of the group, it was mandatory.

Without Niko, May admitted she never would've passed. They became fast friends and roommates, bonding over late nights of homework. The rest was history.

"You ready for a night you won't forget?" Niko said, a mischievous grin growing across her face.

"We know you're tired, and you constantly overwork yourself, so we already made a game plan," Eiko said, her phone in hand. She had a Bluetooth device in one ear, her berry lip gloss distracting from her green eyes.

"I've arranged everything, so you don't have to worry."

"Wow, you guys!" May said, adjusting her eyeglasses from the hug onslaught. "I would've just been happy with a pizza night."

Eiko huffed. "Now, we can't allow that! You just moved to a new city — so many new people to meet. And you need friends that aren't old and crusty," It was more demanding than encouraging.

"You are not crusty and old!" May protested.

"You see these forehead lines?! I've already made appointments for Botox."

The elevator shot up to the top floor, May's friends oo-ing and aa-ing. It was strange seeing her friends so intrigued with her current life. Not that they weren't before, but medical school wasn't exactly awe-inspiring.

She opened the door to her apartment, happy that she had finished unpacking the day before. Everything perfectly organized, just as she liked it.

"Holy shit, May," Niko said, walking around the apartment and right toward the windows. "This is incredible."

"I didn't know they paid new doctors this much," Eiko touched the smooth, light blue couch that pressed against the opposite wall.

"I would kill for this kitchen!" Sara said, spinning around in a circle in the middle of the kitchen.

"I have so much to tell you all," May said, interrupting their exploration of her new apartment.

"First! Before conversations," Eiko pointed toward the bedroom. "We must find the outfit that'll snag attention."

_Attention?! That's not what I want. _

Sara and Niko clapped their hands together, chirping in agreements. May felt like she was twenty-one again. _They're going to try to set me up, I know it! _She was the only friend left that was without a single romantic prospect, which meant she was the subject.

They dragged May by the arms into the bedroom, Eiko vigorously rummaging through her closet. Sara sat on the bed next to May, putting her hand on top of May's. Niko had begun inspecting the bathroom for makeup.

While May spoke with Sara about kids and parenting, a loud gasp erupted from the red-haired woman in the closet. It sounded like violent murder.

May got to her feet fast, putting a hand on Eiko's shoulder. "Eiko? Are you okay?!"

"What?! None of this is— is this all business wear?! You promised me! You promised you would have at least one sparkly dress."

_Why is she always this dramatic? _May tugged at her shirt collar. "I never really went out during medical school. Remember? Nerd city?"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Eiko sarcastically swung her hips, gesturing toward the closet. Then, she perked up. "Lucky for you, I brought some of my new designs."

"Oh! Yay! You must give us a fashion show, May. Just like on your twenty-second!" Sara clapped her hands together. May appreciated Sara's excitement, even if it was in a desperate attempt to feel young again.

"I had to bring my own. I haven't exactly lost the baby weight."

"Sara! You look like a goddess!" Niko called from the bathroom, her voice sounding exasperated.

"Niko's right, Sara," May said as she followed Eiko to her massive suitcase.

Without warning, a slew of dresses fell into May's hands. Her glasses went askew on her face. She received a mouthful of fabric, barely able to look over the top of the heap.

"They're all in your size! I stole your dress from Niko's wedding, whoops," Eiko was very pleased with herself.

"Alright, alright."

The next couple of minutes centered around May, the attention from her friends suffocating her. May was okay with being put on the spot through her work. It was when she was most confident. Clubbing? Not so much.

May tried on every color dress until she slid on the scariest dress Eiko had brought. _This has her scheming all over it. _

May felt a little bit silly. She was twenty-seven years old, not twenty-two. It was black, short, and low cut. Everything May didn't want in a dress. The sparkle was not missing either, lending itself to catch eyes when the light would hit.

She walked out in the thigh-high boot heels Eiko chose. May wobbled, the overall tightness of the dress restricting her movement.

"I don't know about this one, guys," May said, but they all screamed in unison excitement.

"You look so hot, May!" Niko said. "If my wife came out looking like that, we wouldn't leave the house."

"Niko!"

"Sorry, it's true."

May adjusted her chest, trying to get used to the look in the mirror. May did care about her appearance. Every day was a new opportunity to put her best foot forward. She tried to keep herself healthy and presentable due to the nature of her job. The dress implied she was less conservative than her true self.

"I mean, I guess. I haven't shown off this much skin in such a long time. My cellulite—"

Sara, in a hot pink jumpsuit straight from ten years ago, stood next to May in the mirror. "Sh, no one's going to look at that. You look like the best bowl of ramen in town, you understand me?"

_When did she become so inspirational?! _Then it dawned on her. _Motherhood. _

Eiko and Niko had changed too.

Niko was in an emerald two-piece, and Eiko barely had any clothes on at all. The dress was skimpy to put it lightly. May could barely figure out what was covered and what wasn't.

While they did their makeup, Niko brought out the alcohol. They drank and sang along to songs that brought them back to their college days.

"Do you remember when May went out with the president of that one club? Future Programmers of Tokyo?" Eiko slurred, giggling. "That was the _biggest _shit show I've ever seen."

"He was nice! And kind of cute," May defended herself, listening to the other girls giggle. "Even if he didn't say a single word to me the whole time. I can't blame him; he was nervous!"

She ended up forgetting to tell them about her new job at U.A. High School. They were having such a great time reminiscing and talking about events in everyone else's lives. May lost the desire to speak about heroes.

Her friends were hitting so many life milestones that were so much more meaningful. It filled her soul, warming her to the core. Just like the alcohol she drank. By the time they left the house, the world was spinning around May.

They got to the club before she even realized it. Sara was right. She was throwing it back as she promised. Eiko had connections, guiding the group of girls into the VIP section. Purple ropes and all.

There were several pro-heroes around, which was growing to not phase May. She was starting to drift so far into her alcoholic haze that faces blurred together. The purple and blue strobe lights set her body ablaze.

May never drank that often, only keeping it to the minimum. But when she did, it felt_ great. _The bass of the club distracted her from her worries.

She didn't even think about the men that she danced around. Or the people that she accidentally whipped with her black hair while in the moment. May was glad she put in her contacts; otherwise, her glasses would've been toast. The spinning of the room intensified.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the outlines of a familiar face. May was really drunk, so she wasn't sure. She stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the floor trying to figure it out. _That's not him! He's weird and goofy looking. _Then, Niko yanked May's shoulder, leaning into her ear and whispering loudly.

"Oh, my _God! _Present Mic is looking at you!"

"Hmm— I look good, don't I? Thank _you,_ Eiko," May slurred in her drunken haze, every thought passing through her lips.

"Stop! No way, he's coming over here."

May could see the blur of the blonde man approaching. He looked slick, but she honestly didn't remember what he was wearing. All that was recognizable were the gigantic black blocks over his eyes.

Yamada was talking to everyone and wearing sunglasses inside. May remembered thinking, _what kind of jackass wears sunglasses indoors? _In hindsight, it was indeed a disaster.

"Dr. Kataoka? Didn't take you as a party girl," his voice reigned over her friends. "I dig it!"

"She's not!" Niko yelled over May, who was swaying to the beat. "Wait— how do you know him?"

"We work together. Your friends are hot too! Keepin' too many secrets!" he said, then pointed to the bar with finger guns. "You ladies want a drink? It's on me!"

All of her friends screamed in excitement, asking May fifty things, but she was out of it. The responses didn't align with the questions, but her friends didn't seem the care. They were getting drinks from Present Mic!

May stumbled over toward the edge of the dance floor, her large earrings tinkling in her eardrum outside of the loud music. She leaned over the side of the railing, providing ample support. May exhaled, putting her hands to her face. _Couldn't feel it. Oops! _Her lips squeezed together, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Doc, how're you feeling?" Yamada asked.

May whirled around, feeling herself lean too far to the left. His hand steadied her. "Better than-n... ever, you? Wait— oh no, you're going to tell everyone."

She spoke without control, her words running all together without much sense. "You be loud, but keep this a safe, quiet secret."

His whole body launched into his laugh. Yamada looked a little bit more casual with his hair down, and out of that ridiculous hairdo he usually did. His personality didn't leave, though, loud and obnoxious.

But May wasn't sure about anything else regarding his appearance or even the emotions on his face; she saw three of him at one time. She took a sip of another drink.

"Secrets ain't my style, Doc!"

May pouted, the music causing her to zone out. She thought she saw a camera flash, but she wasn't sure. May continued to sway to the beat, not noticing the eyes that rested upon them.

People knew who he was, wondering who she was, but May didn't care for once! Her thoughts blurred together in a concoction of honest reflections only a drunk person could have.

"Question," May started, pointing her finger at him. "Why does Eraser hate me? I didn't... didn't even do anything!"

"Yo, what?! Hate you?!"

"Yeah! He looked like—" May put on her best screwed up angry face, leaning too far forward. She waved a finger. "— and then said _'you stupid inflexible lady!' _ But smarter. I can't stop thinking about it. Is it hot in here?"

Yamada erupted into more laughter, steadying her once again. Looking back at it, he was incredibly tolerant. May concluded that she was super annoying at that point. Without initiation, he plucked the drink from her hand and placed it on a tray.

"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much? Come with me, Doc!" His voice was smooth against the pulsating bass, loud and excited. May giggled, falling back into the trap of smoke and lights. Yamada extended his hand, guiding her back to the dance floor.

After that, May didn't remember a single thing. Somehow, they had gotten home in one piece. May opened her eyes to the harsh light of late morning, her friends laying every which way on the bed. May's stomach growled, and her throat felt like sandpaper.

Then, after she had adjusted those initial feelings, her stomach dropped. Images of the club and expensive sunglasses clawed at her brain. Her first impressions were really missing the marks here.

May rummaged around for her phone, carefully trying to make sure she didn't wake up anyone. She swung her feet off of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Leaning against the corner, she unlocked the screen on her phone. It was lit up notifications.

_**[OPEN]**_

(3) _**NEW MESSAGES **_

_**hizawgehw **_

➞ Had so much fun with you last night. I was right, you should've joined me as a promoter ;)

✓ _read_

➞ attached: 2 images

✓ _read_

_**[CLOSE]**_

_Oh God! _May looked at the images he sent. They were two selfies of them together in the club. He was grinning with his arm around May, and she looked like she was on another planet.

It was the most embarrassing thing she had seen of herself in a long time. Vomiting in front of her boss was a close second. It felt as though the minute she left the confines of schooling; she was mucking everything up.

She scrolled further through her phone. Her heart stopped.

_**[OPEN]**_

(2) _**NEW MESSAGES**_

_**Me **_

this aiwasf?

✓ _read_

_**mean-3y**_

➞ Hello? Who is this, how did you get my number?

✓ _read_

➞ Seriously? Hello? Hizashi, if this is you, this isn't funny.

✓ _read_

_**[CLOSE]**_


	6. Mistakes

❛ _**I**_ _try to use my common sense, but my foot always ends up in my mouth._ ❜

May's pulse roared in her ears. She had texted Aizawa while she was drunk, presumably getting his number from Yamada at some point in the night. May started brushing her teeth vigorously out of stress, the glitter on her face sparkling in the bright bathroom light.

The remnants of her makeup were smeared all over her face. May looked down at her feet, seeing a single hot pink polished big toe. _What even happened? _Then, more questions flooded her brain.

What was she even going to say to him? That's three first impressions that went horrendously wrong. She was going to have to face both of them in a couple of days.

"So," Eiko had her arms crossed at the doorway, with May's other two friends close behind. She sighed, the toothbrush hanging in her mouth. "When were you going to tell us that you knew Present Mic? And how you know his first name? Like—"

She threw up her hands, her eyebrows were angled sharply upwards. That's how May _knew _Eiko was upset. There were only a couple of times that May had seen that look.

Once, in particular, was because May refused to wear Eiko's new shoes to a convention. The result of ignoring her friend's request meant three weeks of a cold Eiko, her nose upturned anytime May would emerge around a corner. The other time was when May tripped, Eiko's most expensive perfume shattering on the floor of their apartment.

The aloofness only lasted a day, comparatively. May was not in the right frame of mind to deal with the wrath of Eiko. She sighed and motioned her friends towards her bed, glitter still all over the place. It was the typical post-night recollection.

"It's a long story," May started.

It took about an hour for May to explain everything, but the more she led on, the more excited and interested they became. Sara was at the edge of her seat, her eyes sparkling as May went through each hero she met.

Of course, she didn't tell them everything. Which, internally, made May's stomach ache. She knew she was doing the right thing, however. When May got toward the end of her experience, she could feel emotion swelling up inside of her.

"It's so much," Sara put her hand on May as she could feel her lips trembling. "I—I went to medical school and I— I can't help but feel I'm disappointing everyone. I could be helping people, and I'm stuck. This isn't where I thought my life would go."

Before her friends could truly comfort her, May started wailing. Post-alcohol emotions always ran high for her. It was an absolute mess of incoherent speech and blubbering.

"And my coworker saw me drunk in the club?! And then, and then, I texted my other coworker who already hates me—"

May was swarmed by a group hug, her best friends circling around her and hugging her as she cried off the remainder of the drunk makeup. There wasn't much left anyway.

Then, as they all sat, still in their night out clothes, they devised a plan for May to make sure she didn't embarrass herself further, which wasn't easy to do with what they had.

"You could always just not respond," Niko said, shrugging her shoulders. "Get a new number?"

"No!" Eiko interjected, holding up a finger. "A lady does _not _put down her head in shame, especially for a drunk text! Proudly proclaim it's you and own up to it! Honesty— best policy."

May looked to Sara, sniffling as she held open her phone. Sara's bright blue eyes were comforting to May. "I think I agree with Eiko on this one, May. You should just own up to it."

"O-okay."

May reached for her phone. It buzzed within her hand without her prompting anything. May opened it frantically, almost dropping it. Her friends leaned over her shoulder. They sputtered, holding in giggles.

_**[OPEN]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**Aizawa **_

➞ I know this is you, Dr. Kataoka. Yamada informed me. See you at work on Monday.

✓ _read_

**_[CLOSE]_**

_Fuck. _ May's friends squealed, laughing as her face glowed a hot red color. _If Yamada told him about my number, did he know about my comments? What did I even say?! _May's mind raced, trying to put the pieces of her night together.

The rest of the time spent with her friends was just talking about her job and answering questions they had about pro-heroes.

"You know— you're the only one who's not a pro-hero that works there," Niko pointed out, her mouth full of noodles. "Isn't that a little strange?"

"That's what I thought," May replied, resting her hand on the table. "I don't even know if they were interested in my accomplishments. I think it's my quirk."

"Oh, stop, I know what you are thinking. Of course they saw your achievements, May. It's impressive, and they would be fools to overlook that," Eiko said, propping her elbow on the table. Her wrist went limp, facing upwards.

"Besides, your quirk is interesting. It's not that bad," Eiko said, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. She inhaled sharply.

"It's just blood."

The other three girls blinked at Eiko. She shrugged, a light smile resting on her face. Her tone was sing-song. "You could fulfill someone's vampire fantasy. It's trendy right now."

"I— I'm. That's not— What?" May blushed, barely able to form coherent words to Eiko's little pokes. Niko and Sara giggled to themselves, sharing dumplings.

May and her friends caught up about everyone's life after discussing heroes for several hours, picking up from the somewhat forgotten bathroom conversations.

Sara was busy with her three children. She pulled out her phone, swiping through millions of pictures. Eiko exclaimed the children had taste because she would send Sara baby clothes for free. Niko broached the subject of children with her wife and explained to the others that they would put in adoption applications soon.

It was bittersweet to listen to their musings about beginning families and taking the next steps in life.

May felt behind, even though she was only twenty-seven. It wasn't their fault, so she kept her feelings down. The way her life shaped itself was due to her choices.

Ugly sobbing and group hugs ensued when it was time for the group of friends to part ways. May didn't know the next time she would see them all together.

Times like these were rare, as adult life became more and more complicated.

Before she knew it, it was Monday. May hadn't responded to any of the messages she had received. Instead, she spent the day sulking in her pajamas and eating leftovers. She didn't want to face her coworkers after her stupid decision making.

May made sure to make it to her office early on Monday. She dove headfirst into her work, researching her blood, and beginning to organize medications for students.

The school year was nearing, and the thought of having people's children in her sole care was a little terrifying. Not that it was different than a hospital setting, even though it was. Being responsible for anyone's wellbeing was never easy, especially when all she had was a team of robots.

Speaking of the robots, May called Cementoss into her office to show off what she had crafted. They addressed her as Dr. Kataoka and could maneuver around her office.

She beamed, excited to share her small achievement with him, explaining the different procedures she added into their memory base. All he did was nod along to her excessive talk about memory storage and intricate medical processes. He stuck around in her office to share another cup of tea and then left shortly after.

Alone with her thoughts, May logged into the computer. It was an absolute mess. Recovery Girl wasn't tech-savvy, as May concluded. Every folder was a symbol on the computer or under a strange name she wouldn't understand.

But all of the information was invaluable. It took May at least an hour to organize the desktop. _ How did anyone ever function with it like this? _When she opened the documents folder, her face became ghostly. It was going to take her ages to decipher Recovery Girl's method to her madness.

She had to take a break from the computer after several hours. To make herself feel better, she changed the wallpaper to a fluffy white cat. All of the folders on the desktop had proper labels.

However, May barely made a dent in all of the records. She flopped back in her desk chair, her arms hanging off the side. It was mind-numbingly tedious.

May was deep in thought about organization, getting up to write another label on a pill bottle. She needed to do something tactile to give her eyes a break from the bright screen. Her thoughts drifted. Maybe no one would come by, leaving her unscathed.

Technology had already bested her. That is until she heard a knock at her door. She jumped. The pill bottle in her hand flew across the room. _ Oh, no! Way to go, May! _She slowly turned around, her hair standing on edge. _Not this guy! Come on! _

"Aizawa! I— what can I do for you?" May asked. She got on her hands and knees, starting to search for fallen pills.

Her brain acted involuntarily, continuing to complete the task it had set out to do, even if she looked dumb. Her mind hummed with the realization that she would have to send in a new order to the pharmacy, which increased the intensity of her incoming headache.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No! No! Not at all!"

May was fruitlessly grabbing at the floor, not knowing where she was even searching. The tone of his voice was not friendly. May's face burned pink.

_Why am I on the floor doing this? _When she realized it wasn't a figment of her imagination, she got back to her feet, stumbling a little bit. Dusting off her pencil skirt, May faced the slumped man. He did not look amused in the slightest.

She knew what was coming. Aizawa was going to ask her about her messages. Shame her in the empty room, complete with an audience of two robots.

Mentally preparing herself, she sighed, ready to apologize profusely.

"I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming school year."

_He's completely ignoring the fact I drunk texted him?! _

May stood speechless. Her brain stalled, then she kicked herself into hyperdrive.

"Yes, of course! What would you like to discuss?" She asked, placing the empty pill bottle on a side tray.

"We have extremely powerful quirks within the first years. So, I expect you to be busy," Aizawa started, his dead gaze reaching hers.

"I want to know what your quirk is and how it works. When my students are injured, I need to know what happens."

"It's blood," she blurted.

May tightened her lips. _Why can't I speak around him? What the hell is wrong with me? _Aizawa watched her fidget before responding to her ambiguous statement.

"Blood?"

"My blood," May pushed up her glasses, moving toward the fridge. "It has rapid healing and reconstructive abilities, but you have to ingest it, wipe it on, or intravenously transfuse it."

"Okay," he said. The deafening silence of awkward encounters reigned across the room.

His hands were in his pockets, not making any sudden movements or indications of another response. May didn't know what else to say, so she opened the fridge in the corner.

She held out her palm like she was a floor model for a car company, presenting her life source like a product.

"I have a stockpile! I was planning on drawing for next week as well."

His expression to her, at least, remained unchanged. His shoes were much quieter against the tile floor. Aizawa searched through the brightly colored fridge. Bags upon bags filled with May's blood were all categorized and filed appropriately.

She examined him, leaning over the fridge door.

"I am working on a dehydrated version, so it's less scary for everyone."

"Okay."

May shut her fridge door. She stared at him as he seemed to be studying her, which was even stranger. May averted her gaze, looking around the room, then landing back on him. Nothing changed.

Her hands held themselves together. May shifted from one foot to another. She spoke again, unable to handle the heaviness of the awkward one-sided staring contest and stillness of the room.

"Are— do you need anything else?" May asked, fumbling with the sleeves of her lab coat.

Aizawa moved toward the center of the room. She had strange patients before; it wasn't anything new. It was hard to take her gaze away. _ Do your best to be accommodating, May! _

"I have a headache."

"Oh! I can help with that," May went straight for the medicine cabinet, relieved she wouldn't have to interrupt the silence again herself. "Let me get you some, acetaminophen and ice. I can darken the room, too—"

"No," Aizawa said, still standing in the middle of the room. "Use your quirk."

She stopped surveying the cabinet at his first statement. She widened her eyes at the second one. May turned back around, pointing her finger at herself. "You want me to—?"

"Yes."

May sighed. It was going to happen sooner rather than later. She thought in her head about the best way to give her blood. Intravenously would be stupid, and it wasn't a topical wound, so she couldn't just rub blood all over his face.

He was going to have to consume it, as her pills weren't perfected yet. _ What was he getting at? _

"When did it start?" May asked as she started getting supplies ready. She looked in her fridge for a bag with a medium-potency batch of blood, grabbing the gelatinous object.

"Now."

_While he was talking to me?! This guy is so freaky. _May continued through her questioning, gathering a white Styrofoam cup and an opaque black straw. "Do you feel faint, dizzy? How about your chest?"

"I feel fine everywhere else."

May spun around, studying him this time. "Can you hold your arms straight out like this?"

She held out her arms straight in front of her. Aizawa did as she asked, no arm drift present. Not that she expected to see anything. May started working again after making mental notes.

She poured the blood into the cup she had gathered, only a couple of ounces. May added some sugar to make it a little bit easier. _ Would that even help? I don't know! _

She capped the thick liquid and stared at it. The blood didn't break out into song and dance. May hoped it would, signaling a dream. It was foreign to her.

May never had to rely on her quirk for anything. Staring into the scarlet coloring wasn't easing any of her concerns about the future. How was she going to help students through their injuries? If Recovery Girl's notes were correct, everything would be so intense.

"Here," May said, giving it to him.

He grabbed the cup. Aizawa's head glanced down, the mop of hair her only indication of movement. He wiggled the straw, inspecting every aspect of what she had given him. May observed, sweat gathering on her forehead. Then, he went for it.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, never in a million years guessing that pro-heroes would be consuming her blood. Or anyone at all, for that matter. Aizawa paused after taking a couple of sips.

His eyes, from what she could see, looked noticeably brighter and less exhausted. May couldn't see much past his shaggy black hair, so it made it difficult for her to gather a larger picture. Waiting for a response from Eraserhead, her eyebrows raised.

"This doesn't taste like blood," he said, casually holding the cup.

"I know, I think it's part of my quirk. It's so it's easier to ingest? I—" May stopped rambling, watching him take more sips.

It was bizarre, no _scratch that,_ exceptionally so. May grit her teeth, her eyebrows smudged together. Her body was rigid, and her hands clutched in tight fists at her side.

"You can't look at students like you're poisoning them."

"Right! Sorry, I'm not used to this," May said, actively relaxing and pointing at him in response.

She began to clean up the little mess she made. Aizawa continued drinking. The straw made a sucking sound as he finished it off.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Aizawa then tossed the cup in the trash.

He made headway for the door. May noticed his gait improved marginally. It was less of an exhausted shuffle and more of a slow walk, which was a win in her eyes. May exhaled, her shoulders slumping as she draped herself over her office chair. She thought he had left, but he stopped at the doorway.

"By the way, when you text someone at three in the morning," He paused, May shooting up from her position against the chair. "Make it something important. Some of us sleep, Dr. Kataoka."

May felt her soul leave her body for the second time. Her mouth gaped, her face an explosion of cherry red against the bright white of the coat. "I-I'm s-so sorry, I- don't even remember."

"I know."

Then, he left. May didn't even try to chase after him. Her entire body paralyzed in a state of shock and embarrassment. She was mortified. With her hands close to her side, she immediately went to her chair. Her head slammed into her desk.

_He hates me. He thinks I am the worst. _May's thoughts spiraled into a whirlwind of despair, the ridges of the keyboard pressing into the side of her cheek. She wasn't ready for the new school year like she thought.

Even after years of training, nothing could've prepared her for the chaos of teenagers with powerful quirks and icy instructors.


	7. Giving Her All

❛ _**and **__I won't complain._ ❜

May tried to flag All Might down for days. He was everywhere. One moment, she would see him on the news with a villain in tow. The next minute, she would see him in the halls of the school, zooming from one place to another.

She wondered how he wasn't exhausted. Or how he could stay in his hero form for so long. When she saw him walking down the hall next to the Recovery Room, May rolled on her chair and peeked out of the doorframe.

"Hey! All Might!" She called, watching the large man turn around. He looked more casual, wearing a white tee shirt. The smile on his face was more of a grimace, but it brightened at the sight of her waving. "Do you have a minute?"

"A minute? I always have time for the doctor as every hero should!" he proclaimed, standing with his hands on his hips. May never realized how loud his voice, pulling back her neck.

"How much time do you truly have?" May asked, the distant shuffling of the janitorial staff the only other sound in the hallway.

"More than a minute!" he paused. "But two at most!"

_That doesn't help me at all. _May felt her face fall a little bit. She studied him as he cackled to himself. It was a good indication of how much pain he felt.

He was excellent at hiding it, which caused May some trouble. She saw his chest rise and fall, much quicker than average. Her eyes scanned over the injury site; his movements more rigid with that specific muscle group.

It would take her at least thirty minutes to delve into his health.

"Two minutes isn't long enough for me," she muttered, partially to herself. Then, perking up, she put a finger in the air. "How about tomorrow? For a wellness workup."

She tilted her head, hoping he understood what she was saying. All Might forced his arm forward. His hands formed a thumbs up, giving May a sparkling grin. She folded her hands in her lap, listening to his response.

"You can count on me. Commitment is my middle name!"

_All Commitment Might? _May thought way too long and hard about what he was saying. Then, he was off before she could reply to his comment. She sighed, rolling back to the computer.

May was _still sorting_ through the documents filed away on Recovery Girl's account. Her eyes were straining from the blue light of the screen. When she rubbed them, she realized the sun was setting. She had sat on the computer all day, her hands cramping from the typing and the deciphering.

May logged out of the computer and did a once over through the room. She stepped in front of her medical bots, kneeling to where they were powered down. She checked their wiring, then spoke aloud in a whisper.

"See you tomorrow."

She left the room, turning off the light and locking the door. The bag slung over her shoulder was a black color with a buckle on the side.

May finally understood the layout better, realizing this as she began to walk toward the exit of the school. It was difficult, but she could at least find her way out, and that was a start. Baby steps.

Her walk home wasn't short, but that was the best part. It gave her time to decompress. The sky was changing from the light blue color of the afternoon to the dark purple color of the evening. She kept a hand on the strap of her bag as she walked.

Her eyes started to wander through the crowd of people. Men and women were busy on their phones. May wondered who they spoke with on their devices. Did they have families? What did they spend their days doing? She found herself zoning out completely.

Her head would turn at the sound of a lively conversation, a soft smile resting on her features. The lives of strangers intrigued her. It was compelling to her, which is what she enjoyed about working as a doctor.

Though people would come in at their worst, May would find more reasons to fall in love with humans.

Deep in thought, she felt an intense bump on her shoulder. She stumbled, catching herself before falling. May caught eyes with the man that had knocked her shoulder.

He had messy blonde hair and the darkest circles she had ever seen. He stared at her, his hand resting on the part of his arm her shoulder brushed. _He looks unwell. I hope I didn't hurt him. _

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

The man didn't respond to her question. He shook his head, grunting to himself and muttering. Then, the man started walking faster.

"Wait! I—" May held out a hand and then realized it was too late. _Way to go. Why are you so clumsy while thinking? _

May watched the man as he hurried down the street. He was wearing a raggedy hoody. A cigarette fell from his fingers. His hands rubbed down his face and turned a corner, disappearing.

May decided not to think about it too much. She hoped he was okay. He looked disturbed. The man hadn't left her mind when she got to her apartment.

When she set down her bag and moved to the kitchen to cook, she felt her phone buzz. She looked at the caller, sighed, then answered. The man slipped through the cracks of her thoughts. Gone.

"Hey, Mom."

"May! We haven't heard from you since the fellowship!" Her mother spoke in a loud voice on the phone. The television was blaring in the background, the muffled voice of her father sounding as well.

"I know," May said, a pang of guilt hitting her stomach. "I'm assuming you're calling to ask me about my job."

"Yes! And, to see how our baby is doing, of course," the hissing sounds of cooking were also among the symphony of ambient phone noise.

"The job is going well!" May forced out the words, choking on the _'well.' _ She had to do a better job at convincing her parents.

"The hospital is beautiful, and you won't believe the patients I've already had."

Her mother barked something at her father. "Oh! That's so good to hear, yes, yes. Your father has been on the edge of his seat waiting to hear back from you."

"Let me talk to him for a second then," May said, pulling out her kitchen table chair and sitting down.

"You'll have to call him later. You are not using me as a convenience," May could see the image of her mother.

Her plushy figure and round face highlighted her petite figure. A short crop of perfect black hair completed her look. When she would chastise May or May's father, she would point whatever she had in her hand at them. May imagined a wooden spoon would be the object at the time of their call.

"And you know how your father is. He'll want to talk for hours. Besides, I have something to tell you."

May rubbed her forehead with her hand, knowing where the conversation was going. "Okay."

"I was at the market. And, you'll never guess who I ran in to," May's mother had that tone in her voice. The type that May didn't like.

"You're not my matchmaker, Mom," May sighed into the phone.

"No! It's not about that this time," she sounded a little hurt. Her mother hesitated before continuing. "I saw Hiroto's mother."

May's heart lurched. Enomoto Hiroto was not a stranger. They were anything but that. May met Hiroto the year before she started her medical education and put everything into their relationship.

He was charming. Goofy and sweet, he lit up the room when he entered. His soft orange hair always had golden tones underneath the sunlight. Hiroto's comments never failed to make May laugh. His smile was like starlight.

His anger was cold like ice.

May felt herself falling back into the last interaction she had with him.

It was the first year of her medical education, which was coming to a close. They lived together, Enomoto working consistently with his corporate job. May was working on two separate research projects, continually studying and always at the hospital or the library.

She was putting her all of her emotional energy into becoming the best doctor she could even if it meant ignoring the person right in front of her. They hadn't gone on a date in months, not even daring to be intimate.

And he had grown tired of it.

May was too wrapped up in herself and her job to see the truth.

She remembered the night he left. May was exhausted, having witnessed and practiced several clinical procedures. It was rare Hiroto was awake when she got home. He was sitting alone at their barren kitchen table, a single light illuminating above him.

May had thrown down her bag without care. He got to his feet. May reached out to him, but he avoided her touch.

"What's wrong? You're never awake when I get home," May asked, her back aching from long hours of standing and lugging around colossal reference books.

"That's why I want to talk to you," he said, strain in his voice. May watched him with wide eyes, the navy color of her scrubs blending into the darkness of the rest of the room. "We had dinner plans tonight, May."

"That was tonight?"

She moved her palm to her forehead. Her eyes squeezed shut, exhaling.

"I was so tied up at the hospital. I'm so sorry, Hiroto. I'll make it up to you."

There was silence. May grabbed for his hand, but his hand slipped out of hers. She felt the silver necklace she wore tighten around her neck as she inhaled. The light split across his face, casting a sideways glare.

"That's your excuse every time. You've missed every plan, every attempt I've made to find a moment, a second with you. You even missed my brother's wedding last weekend," he shook his head.

"You never told me about that, I had no idea," May said, her voice becoming frantic. She knew he had mentioned it, digging herself deeper into denial.

"My work is always at the forefront of my mind. I can't remember everything, I… I'm sorry."

Her apology suspended in the still air of the kitchen. She watched his face contort; his fists clenched at his side. The rise and fall of Hiroto's chest alarmed May.

"You don't care enough about us, do you?" Hiroto's teeth bared through his hissing words. "I've tried everything. I never see you anymore. You never respond to messages; you're never there!"

"Yes, I am! I'm here, I'm always here for you," May argued. The realization of his feelings dawned on her. She wasn't convincing.

"It's so important what I'm doing, and I have to do everything I can to be—"

The scoff that escaped from Hiroto's lips caught her off guard. She took a step back, gazing at him as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"Oh, May," sarcasm spewed from his mouth. "Tell me again how you're going to cure the incurable. Or save all of humanity, which is even better!"

"Hiroto, I— where's this coming from? I'm trying my best to balance it all. You don't understand," May stepped forward. She felt her expression scrunch, watching his face burn a hot red.

"Help me understand, then!"

His yell echoed.

"We've been together for two years, and we barely even speak to each other! I can't do this anymore," Hiroto's voice was wavering with every word he said.

"I'm trying so hard, Hiroto! Why can't you see that? I'm giving my all to this; I'm sorry I missed a dinner or two. I can't be everywhere at once!" May's volume rose to match his, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"That's the problem. I've been there every step of the way, and yet, you treat me like I don't exist. Do I even matter to you anymore?"

The words hit her like a bullet to the head. "I can fix this. We can— we can make plans. Um, make it up to your brother. I can—"

"I'm not someone you need to fix. You're no hero, May. _Seriously_, who even are you?!"

Hiroto's grimaced, the vein in his forehead bulging. May's eyes blurred, tears hazing her vision. She couldn't find the words to express the thousands of thoughts flying through her head.

He lifted his arm. His hand motioned in the direction of the door as he adjusted his standing position.

"You would rather watch me walk out that door right now than take a couple of days off, isn't that right?"

"I can't take a break. It doesn't work like that. They need me. I have to—"

"They?!" Hiroto interrupted, shaking his head. His voice raised back to full force, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"May, I need you! I've needed you ever since I lost my job! I've been sitting in this— this damn apartment alone for weeks and weeks! Hell, people I haven't spoken to in years even reached out! And where have you been!?"

She had no idea. The wind knocked out of her. May felt her body lean forward, pulling her hands close to her. She knew nothing about his life.

_I— I failed him. _The thought still rang in the back of her head.

"You lost your job?"

"Months ago," he put his hands above his head. "Perfect. You're so _damn _wrapped up in yourself you didn't even know after I— I even told you! But you were never listening, were you?"

"Hiroto, I—"

"Don't even try with an excuse. It isn't worth it. _Unbelievable_," Hiroto waved his hand at her, and she reached out, grabbing his wrist. He didn't look at her as she gave a desperate attempt to rope him back in.

"It's worth it to me! I love you, Hiroto. Please, look at me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm trying. I have so much going on I haven't... I haven't been able to keep it all straight. Please, please, forgive me. We can figure this out together! Yeah!"

May was holding on to his arm as tight as she could, but she could feel him slipping away. The tears were pouring down her face like river rapids, bubbling in huge drops. They hit the floor, splashing onto her shoes.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry," she felt his arm break from her grip. "I received a job offer far away from here."

Her hand remained extended and trembled at the words he spoke. Though her body was frozen, the tears continued to flow in a steady stream.

"I planned this night out to find a reason to stay. To remember why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Hiroto sighed, using his hand to wipe his face. May's head tilted, mouthing _'no'_ over and over again. She paced away from him and then turned on a heel, listening to the rest of his statement.

"It's still there. Every feeling I've had, if you just would've shown up. I'm never going to be important enough to you, and I can't live like that."

"Don't do this, please," May whispered. Every line and wrinkle on her face accentuated, stifling the sobs and hiccuping breaths. Her mouth opened, rambles pouring out in one last effort.

"You— I thought you supported me. I thought we were okay! You understood that I— I would be putting everything into medicine. I—I told you! You knew this, didn't you? Let's talk about this more, okay? How about in the morning we can sit down and— and we— um— we can talk together."

"I've made up my mind. I accepted the offer two hours after you were supposed to be home."

May covered her mouth. _No, please. Not this._

"It's over."

The words splintered into her chest. A thousand knives right into her heart, pricking every vessel. Hollowness. _ This is my fault. I'm the one to blame. _The last words Hiroto ever said to her never left. They arose in the back of her mind like the tide, ebbing in and flowing out of her life.

"I hope this life is everything you wanted and more."

She watched him disappear into the bedroom and emerge with a duffle bag. May's catatonic body stopped in place, unable to believe what was happening. It hit her as the door creaked open.

May scrambled to get to him, her feet sliding out from under her as she grappled for him.

Her body hit the floor with a thud, the fabric of his shirt grazing her fingertips. May couldn't form any words that night, laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. The sound of the door shutting behind him playing in her thoughts like a broken record.

Hiroto didn't know May had lost her second patient that night. May didn't know Hiroto had been in so much pain and facing it without her help. She couldn't see her boyfriend struggling right in front of her.

That night, May decided her lifestyle was not suitable for a loved one. So, she poured her entire being into her life as a doctor. Yes, it was lonely. But it was better than leaving someone sitting alone at an empty table. That was something she could live with.

As she grew older, she became set in her ways. May thought she was protecting others by choosing this.

He was the last man that entered and exited her life for years. When she would catch herself glancing at someone who found her interest, she would imagine the warm feelings she remembered having with him.

Every time her thoughts drifted toward settling down, Hiroto reminded her of a futile reality. She pulled herself back down to the floor, that stupid cold floor in that stupid empty apartment.

The memory ceased in May's mind, trying to shake the image of his downturned eyes. Glassy and cold, her distorted expression staring back.

She returned to the phone call, drawing circles in the table with her pointer finger.

"What did she say?" May asked, her voice soft.

"Um, well," her mother started. May could hear the regret in her voice.

"He recently married! He's working as a business consultant to Endeavor's hero agency. I thought you should know. She asked about you!"

May exhaled, putting her hand to her forehead. She was at that age where everyone was moving forward. Why was it so hard for her? When she would think of him, she would smile to herself. His words stung, but he wasn't the hornet. It wasn't his fault.

May had broken her own heart. She was happy he found someone that could give him a life full of love and happiness. Something she wanted to give to him, but couldn't.

"She did? Oh, that's kind of her," May smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm happy for him. I'm sure she's wonderful."

"Oh, sweetheart! You're so mature and grown-up. I was so worried about your reaction to this news. Right, honey? Isn't our girl so grown-up?" Her mother asked the deep muffled voice on the other side, which gave grunts of agreement.

The rest of the conversation was May catching up on their lives. Nothing had changed significantly since their call during her fellowship. She made up some lies about her work, masking it in a circular ring of truth.

She spoke about the advanced technology and the ability to continue her research. When her mother's voice ceased, and the phone clicked off, May put her head in her hands.

He was wrong. May wasn't where she thought she was going to be. May was confident she would be working for a top hospital, proving herself to the world. She should be making a name for herself within the medical community.

All of the sacrifices May did. The long hours studying anatomy, spending her time alone in a lab, working toward her goal. Only to be working at a high school. It wasn't everything she wanted. It was the opposite.

May was determined to be positive. One day, she would be working for a top hospital. It was a stepping stone to where she needed to be. Two years. Only two years.

She wiped the few tears that had slipped out, trying not to think about everything she missed. The gatherings she skipped, the romantic advances she shut down, and politely declining potential offers of friendship. To be _this. _

May decided to stop her spiraling thoughts and erase Hiroto from her head. Pulling out a notebook and a huge reference book, she worked for hours on All Might's treatment plan.

Outlining her goals, the medications she would try, how she would adjust her quirk. She stayed up reading until the late hours of the night, falling asleep in the binding of the book.

In the morning, May woke up with a mark of highlighter on her face. And without stopping, continued working. It was when May started her walk to U.A. High that she stopped reading and jotting down notes.

She kept her gaze ahead, not daring to scan the crowds. The previous day had enough trouble. May entered the school and made headway to her office.

Her nose was in the computer for hours, switching between taking samples of her blood and brushing up on her studies. The strain on her eyes grew heavy. The med bots she worked diligently on sat near her, their little noises giving her a strange sense of comfort. She rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses, checking the time.

The day was halfway over, and there was no sign of All Might. That is until she saw a flash of blonde enter her room. The door shut with immense force, rattling her windows. May felt herself wobble in the office chair out of shock.

In the middle of the room, for a split second, the hero was in his full form. He coughed, and the emaciated form returned. May blinked, witnessing the entire process of him rushing around. _ He sure knows how to make an entrance, I guess. _

"I told you I keep my promises," Toshinori said, his chest rattling with an exhale. May stood up and motioned toward the hospital bed, his feet not lifting from the ground. The baggy jeans barely holding on to his waist scratched against the floor. She gave him a friendly smile.

"Busy day?" May asked, digging in her lab coat for a stethoscope.

"When is it not?" He laughed to himself, hacking again.

May started with a manual blood pressure measurement. She wanted to do it herself before she gave the machines a chance to work. The noise of the air puffing up the cuff echoed in the silence. Toshinori watched her mind twist and turn.

May took his pulse before completing the measurement, shocked at the elevated rate. His body was working overtime. Toshinori's blood pressure was low, which contrasted with the heart rate she calculated. May draped the stethoscope over her shoulder, peering up at him. It didn't line up with her predictions.

"Really that bad, huh?" Toshinori asked.

May realized all of her thoughts were crossing her face. She didn't want to scare him, careful about how she worded her next statement.

"Not as bad as I thought, but not ideal. That's all bodies, but yours is working very hard to keep you afloat."

She tapped a finger against her cheek. It appeared his body was in a constant state of shock. "I'm going to draw some blood from you, is that alright?"

"You can do anything you deem necessary, Dr. Kataoka," He said with a light smile.

May carried out her plan, gathering baselines for her program. It needed some adjustments due to her findings. She noted that in scribbles within her notebook, barely readable to anyone other than herself. With a fresh sample of his blood, she placed it down between some microscope slides and examined what was happening.

It was different, that was for sure. Higher counts of white blood cells, she noted. She jotted down all of her findings, keeping the pen cap between her teeth. May even had a chance to palpate the area. Her imagination was correct. It was as gross as she thought.

He was in pain, much more than he was letting on. All she had to do was lightly lay her hand on his stomach area, and it would be like glass.

There was nothing she could do with the current medical advancements. May even asked him to transform into his hero form so that she could have a comparison.

His heart rate increased, and his blood pressure heightened. It was his body fighting shock, his hands tinged with slight grey. May figured his blood drew toward his chest and the vital organs he still had.

Her notes were filling pages upon pages, sketching observations. She muttered to herself, and All Might stayed quiet while she worked. _ If I can create a way to lessen the strain on his body, it'll make it easier for him to do his job. _

His body ran on fumes, struggling to keep up with Toshinori's high demands. She wondered how he functioned at all. While she tapped her pen against paper, his voice graced the silent air.

"You're the real deal," All Might said.

"Real deal?" May asked, rolling back toward him and checking the puncture mark where she drew blood earlier. Her gloved fingers were gentle against his thin skin.

"All of your recommendation letters, everything. It all lines up," Toshinori said, moving his arm, so it was easier to examine. "We expected them to be exaggerations to some degree."

May stopped examining the site, watching it struggle to control the bleeding. It wasn't clotting properly. She felt her brows furrow, then found his facial expression again. It was relaxed. His shoulders, although pointed, were resting comfortably. May felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, picking up on his current calm nature.

"Thank you," May said, sliding back to her desk and taking more notes about her observations.

She stopped writing for a moment, setting down her pen. May turned her gaze back to the slumped man. She debated on asking the question, but the words were falling out before she could take them back.

"I've been wondering what spurred Nezu's decision to hire me. Do you happen to know?"

May rested her back against the chair, counting his respirations for what felt like the twentieth time. He had a smile on his face, his eyes shutting while he thought. Then, they popped open.

"It wasn't just your quirk, even though he thought that was intriguing," Toshinori started.

"I remember going through everyone's resumes. It felt like we kept seeing the same candidate over and over again. Finding a healing quirk is almost impossible. Most were pro-heroes with small medical backgrounds. If they weren't heroes, they were well-known surgeons with a desire for a larger paycheck."

Toshinori pauses between his words, May examining the way he caught his breath. Then, he caught her eye, his lips forming a small smile.

"Then, there was you."

May listened, crossing her legs. Her head tilted, counting the times his chest rose and fell. She had methods to her madness, just like Recovery Girl. _His pain is high, even during regular conversations._

"You were closely aligned with the values we wish to instill on our students. You had the medical education we were looking for _and _a healing quirk. You don't need me to tell you how rare that is."

May took his arm in hers again, unwrapping the old puncture mark. Better, but not fast enough. She glanced up after poking at it for a moment. He was talking a lot longer than she expected.

"It's nice to have a doctor on staff, so we don't have to depend on hospital availability. We—"

Before he could continue, there was a loud crash. One of May's medical bots had gone careening into the side of the wall, spinning out on the tile.

She scrambled out of her chair, kneeling on the ground and picking up the metallic pieces. Her shoulders fell, audibly sighing. May pushed up her glasses, examining the damage to the robot. _ Poor thing! My programming is awful! _

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She said to the robot, it responded with a small beep.

Toshinori got to his feet, standing over May. "Are you talking to me or the robot?"

"Is both acceptable?" A strand of hair fell in front of her face while she lifted the robot back to its upright position, watching it roll off again, continuing to check stock as May had set.

She stood again, facing Toshinori. "Glad to know it wasn't because of my engineering skills."

He chuckled, his chest attempting to keep up. May guided him back to the hospital bed, hovering a hand over his shoulder. Toshinori looked like he would topple over at any moment. However, All Might didn't say a word about it. Instead, he continued where he left off.

"The interview is what convinced him. That's what he shared with me, at least," Toshinori said, resting back on the bed.

May blurted out a forced single laugh, then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I don't know how. That's where I've always been weakest."

She remembered the interview with the Principal clearly. It was Nezu and May together in a windowless room. Nezu insisted on giving her as much tea as possible. She had to go to the bathroom so intensely; she needed to finish the interview fast.

In hindsight, May should've known it was an interrogation tactic. He egged her on about her research, indulging her wild thoughts about continuing forward for cures and new medical devices. All while watching her sign those sheets of paper, handing him her soul.

"So far, I can see why."

The comment made May's face glow with happiness. He was kind, the type of hero she imagined. Toshinori's sense of humor caused May to lose her train of thought a couple of times, snorts and giggles of all sorts.

She asked questions about other pro-heroes, discovering that All Might didn't have many close friends as she thought. He spent a lot of time with his successor. The life he led sounded lonely, even though his smile was constant. _ He's so likable, I wonder why? _

The rest of the time, May laid out her plan for him. He seemed to agree with most of it. She gave him a journal to keep up with before, during, and after taking some of her blood.

May even handed him a cup of it to taste. His expression had changed to a ghastly white color. With a gulp, he downed it like the most potent alcoholic shot he had ever taken.

The improvement to his overall health was instantaneous. His body relaxed, and his eyes were brighter. The darkness surrounding them lightened. He straightened his back like the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders.

He made plans to stop by every morning before classes began and check in with his health. Toshinori pulled a thin object from his pocket before leaving. It was a small school picture.

"Who's this?" May asked, taking it from his hands.

"My successor," Toshinori said, pride enveloping his tone. "His name is Izuku Midoriya."

May stared down at the picture. A cute kid was smiling back at her with a head of fluffy green hair. He looked smaller than she imagined, his round freckled cheeks reminding her how young the kids would be.

Not that teenagers were too young, but fifteen was not old by any stretch. They weren't even close to being adults yet. May couldn't help the smile on her face, his hope-filled expression bringing warmth to her heart.

"I'm curious," May started, extending the picture to him. "Why'd you choose him?"

There was a pause between his words. Toshinori's eyes brightened, tucking the picture into his pocket.

"His spirit, Dr. Kataoka. Young Midoriya reminded me of what it meant to be a hero."

All Might left shortly after, zooming off in his hero form and out of the door. May hung out of the door for a moment, waving to him as he left. She put a hand to her chin, thinking about his future. And the future of his successor. The kid looked so little. Worry began to cloud her thoughts.

_How could he have so much power? How could he handle it all? _

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see another instructor. She broke into a huge smile, giving a small wave of her hand. Aizawa was gazing outside of a classroom. His head turned toward her and stayed that way for a moment.

Of course, the elusive man didn't respond. He disappeared back into the room. May felt her face fall, but she didn't know what she expected. He made it clear that she wasn't high on his list of favorite people.

She probably wasn't even on the list. _ Does Eraserhead like anyone? _

On her walk home, her stomach plummeted to her ankles. It was Sunday; it wasn't Friday. School started the next day. She looked out upon the city, gripping her bag tight.

May decided she was going to give everything she had. She was never one to give up, even if it felt like her dreams disappeared, and all she had worked for slid through her fingers like silk.

If there were one thing for sure, she thought, it would make a good story one day.


	8. First Day

❛ _**the**__ weight of living! _❜

The alarm clock on May's nightstand interrupted her tossing and turning. Not a wink of sleep graced her presence. She stood in front of the mirror after making her bed, slapping her face several times. _Wake up, wake up! First day! _May tried to hype herself up, but it wasn't working. The twisting feeling in her stomach made nothing appetizing.

May guzzled coffee, hoping the rush to her bloodstream would light a fire under her feet. So far, the routine she created worked. Everything was going according to plan. Except for the contacts she forgot to pick up, those escaped her thoughts.

The news blared in the background of her apartment. May stood in front of the television, sipping and watching what they had to say. It was a lot of nothing. Her phone buzzed, stealing her attention from the blonde reporter on screen.

_**[OPEN]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**Yamada**_

➞ Good luck today, Doc! Not that you need it. ;)

✓ _read_

**_[CLOSE]_**

May sighed, shaking her head at the phone. _What is it with the winky faces? _She turned off the television. Hearing about destructive hero work was tiring. Swinging open her apartment door, May left for the day. The exhaustion hit her hard, echoing like the sound of the door in the empty hallway.

The humid morning air didn't help the heavy feeling. May was dragging. The previous night, she barely slept a wink. Panicked thoughts crept in her mind, distracting her from the fact she overdrew during her blood collection.

May's shoes shuffled against the sidewalk. The coffee started to kick in, which perked her body up. Granted, it wasn't the best decision. She knew she would crash. _If I can just get through the first few hours, it'll be okay. _

It was strange. May was calm and collected around regular patients in normal hospital settings. Going to work never felt like a march to death. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling among the other commuters. Her face turned toward the direction of the sunrise. The deep violet and bright orange eased her. It wasn't going to be so bad. It's only the first day, what could go wrong?

The arch of U.A. gave her an electric shock to her system. The fresh sunlight glistened against the gold. May gripped her bag tighter, staring at the massive school. She could do this and make it out alive. It's just a bunch of high school student-hero wannabes and pro-heroes. That's it.

"Dr. Kataoka!"

The deep and imposing voice took May by surprise, her arms flailing out by her side. The blonde spikes of All Might zoomed past her and stopped in front of the arch. May clutched her chest, her shirt twisted within her palm. All Might leaned back, cackling to himself.

"Did I scare you? Not the usual reaction I receive!"

"Hi, Toshinori," May said, catching her breath. "You're fine. Just didn't expect that."

Her voice wavered. May's heart hammered in her chest, a mixture of the coffee and surprise, making it dangerously high. Toshinori's smile sparkled, and he gestured toward the school.

"Walk with me, then! Before the students arrive."

The difference in his voice between his hero form and his normal one astounded May. She stepped forward, walking next to him. The glow of his red and blue suit distracted her. It was still hard for her to believe everything.

She had half a mind to poke him. Poke his arm. Maybe it would disappear into dust. _I need to stop thinking this is a dream._

"It's a wonderful day for a new year," May said, her head turning to look up at him. Toshinori kept his gaze forward.

"Indeed!"

May's eyes scanned over his body, studying for signs of pain. She knew he picked up on her behavior because his smile faltered. "How are you doing today?"

"Fantastic! Ready to teach the youth!"

May nodded, pushing open the door at the entrance of the school. It felt lighter in her hands, All Might's arm hanging above her. He held the door open for her, and she thanked him. His footsteps followed close behind her.

"What's the schedule look like for today? Anything special?" May asked, filling the silence between them. Deep down, she knew he was trying to keep it together. All Might put a hand to his chin, then snapped his finger.

"I'm not sure! I haven't looked over the schedule, in fact, I don't even know if I'm teaching a class!" Toshinori laughed again, but it trailed off and his voice lowered to himself. "I should really do that."

May began unlocking her door, giving him a reassuring half-giggle. _I can't believe this man functions at all. _She kept a smile on her face, struggling with the lock for the millionth time. You would think someone that has performed intricate surgeries could unlock doors. Unfortunately for May, it was not her expertise.

When she opened the door, she entered first and flipped on the light. All Might followed, having to bend down through the frame. May set her bag on the office chair, standing as she logged into the computer. He shut the door and made his way over to one of the beds.

"Now," May said, her eyes skating over the screen. "How are you truly feeling?"

"Run-down," All Might said, remaining in his hero form. He continued to sit up straight, his knees bending at an awkward angle due to his height.

"That's what I thought," May typed his responses into her computer. "Rate your pain on a scale of one to ten."

"Lucky number seven!"

His enthusiasm masked the apparent struggle in his voice. May peered over her shoulder, his back straightening again under her gaze. She understood his gimmick; pain and humor went together like peanut butter and jelly for many patients. A sympathetic smile slid on to her features.

"Lucky number seven it is."

May heard him chuckle. The rest of the time in her office was spent gathering data for him. All of his current vitals, recording them into her research journals. Halfway through recording data, she heard the timer on her medical bot light up.

They were growing on May. She named them MEBO-1 and MEBO-2. She wasn't the most creative person to ever exist, but that was alright. Their eyes lit up into a brilliant green, creating little beeps at her presence. Toshinori leaned out from behind May, glancing at the bots.

"Good morning, Dr. Kataoka," MEBO-1 stated, the robotic voice had strange, friendly inflections that landed on the wrong words and phrases. May looked up from her journal, tilting her head in a brilliant smile.

"Good morning, MEBO one and two. Begin basic cleaning procedures."

The grey robots made their way around the room. Toshinori laughed to himself, watching them scan the room and make beeps amongst themselves. Powerloader updated their systems, giving them a 'personality.' Their primary purposes were to create on-the-go stretchers and assist her with complex procedures, but they also made the room a lot less lonely.

With the ambient robot noises, May continued her work with All Might. The last thing on her list was actually treating him. She took the needle, pressing it into the crook of her arm and hitting the right vein.

It wasn't the best idea to have him sitting right in front of her as she did this, but her thoughts were elsewhere. The drawn blood splashed within the white cup. May added various immune boosters, mixing it together. The number one hero's knee began bouncing against the stark white floor.

May turned to face him again and approached him. The cup steadied in her hands. She extended it forward, his large hands holding the cup as if it were for children.

"I know it's not great, but my pill form is almost perfected," May's voice took on a softer tone. His grimace was sickly pale. "Think of it like strawberry syrup, right?"

_That's not it, May. Never say that again. _Her thoughts shot out of control.

"Um, heh."

Her words did not aid in the green color developing on his cheeks. Maybe it was the process of watching her stick a needle in her arm and draw it right in front of him that freaked him out. Perhaps it was the warmth. Like it was still coursing through someone's veins.

May's brows furrowed, watching his fingers shake. _If I don't do something quick, he's going to have an even harder time taking it!_

"I'm sorry, that's not helping, is it? Um—I'm going to try something!"

She ran to her fridge, collecting the jar of chocolate syrup and a can of whip cream. May gently plucked the cup from his hand, his interest piqued. May added a dollop of chocolate syrup and sprayed some whipped cream on top in a perfect spiral. She whirled back around; a smile plastered on her face. _This is never going to work._

"Chocolate sundae! What do you think?"

May stood there, one hand resting underneath the cup and the other presenting it to him. Her smile stretched uncomfortably far across her face, straining. His sickness became amusement. All Might took the cup, inspecting her whipped cream handiwork. He didn't respond, and May pushed up her glasses.

"So—um, I tried to think of ways for the kids not to be terrified. Is it stupid? Oh no, it's still terrible. I—"

"Dr. Kataoka!" The cup was empty, resting in All Might's hand when he interrupted her ramblings. "It's perfection!"

May couldn't tell if she was relieved or freaked out. Both worked. May gave him a double thumbs-up, taking it back. Toshinori stood tall again, his hands at his hips. Before May could ask him any more questions, he glanced up at the clock.

"Thank you for the _treat!_ I must say, the pills will be nice— I have to watch my figure," He gave an exaggerated wink. "Have a wonderful day, Doctor!"

May lifted a finger, but the hero's figure zoomed away and flung open the door, leaving it ajar. She sighed, inspecting the cup. _I guess that works? Chocolate, blood, and whipped cream? Is this unethical? _

She rested in her chair, cleaning up the remnants of his visit. May typed her findings into All Might's information. His vitals were low in comparison to the other day, which caught her interest. Perhaps, as the day went on, it would increase and become more difficult for him. Pills were the only logical form of intake, as they could be at his disposal.

May's eyes wandered over to the window. Among the trees, students began to filter in. Their grey uniforms blended into the sidewalk, their bright red ties the only defining feature besides hair and backpacks. The queasiness she felt earlier returned in full force.

"Best of luck, Dr. Kataoka," Nezu's voice sounded at her doorway. May's gaze broke from the window, giving him the most confident expression she could muster. It was more of a distorted nervous smile, her eyebrows revealing her genuine emotions.

"Thank you, Principal Nezu."

Without skipping a beat, Nezu continued speaking about the last thing May expected.

"Some of these heroes just don't know about the respectful dress code a school must have! You look rather professional," Nezu said, approaching and tugging at her shirt. "Is that chocolate sauce?"

May's face exploded in color. "Ahah! Yes! I'll fix that."

He left as May scrubbed the corner of her blouse, muttering to herself about how the day was already going to be a disaster. A couple of other instructors stopped by the room, Cementoss, and Vlad King wishing May a good day. Even Midnight gave her wink and a smile, which May took as a friendly gesture.

She swiveled in her office chair. The bots started their rounds, straightening the bed All Might had sat on and arranging medications for students. May double-checked them as they went through each name, and to her delight, they were all correct. Compared to the previous day, her bots were at peak performance.

As she sat at her desks, the Medical Bots chirped to each other. Footsteps started through the hallway, May's fingers flying away from her stationary set she had rearranged for the fifteenth time. Her eyes fixated on the frame. Voices carried, and she picked out little conversations as they appeared.

"They have a new medical person here; did you know that?"

"No! What happened to Recovery Girl?"

"I don't know, but apparently, her quirk is really weird. I heard my parents talking about the notice, but they seemed relaxed when they read more about her. I think she's a doctor."

"I need to fake a stomach ache, just to see."

_Nezu sent out a massive notice about my blood quirk and me?! _It made sense. The parents had a right to know what would happen with their children under her care. May wished she was the one that could've created the notice, however. Who knew what Nezu said? It amplified her washing machine stomach twenty-fold.

The first bell rang out over the school, the voices of students dying down within the hallway. May sighed to herself, fiddling with her fingers. She didn't know what to do in the meantime. She grabbed a clipboard from her desk, opening her cabinet drawers.

With MEBO-1 at her side, she started her daily checklist. Except, it wasn't a one-time thing. She went through her stock at least four times. The hours ticked by as she migrated between emails, research, and reading. Some colleagues of May's even contacted her, congratulating her on her new job. It was nice to hear from them.

A jingle at the door stole May's attention. Her head turned away from the blue light of the screen, closing out a journal.

"R-Recovery Girl?"

A blonde-haired girl stood at May's door, a taller brunette boy right behind her. The girl held her arm forward, dribbles of blood pouring off of her pale skin. Bubbles of tears slid down her cheeks, taking deep sniffles. The boy's face was filled with concern. May got to her feet. _The cut looks scary, but it's only surface level. _May slid on some gloves with ease.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Kataoka. I'm not Recovery Girl, but I'm here to help," She started, approaching the girl. May used one arm to guide her toward the bed, the other one as a comforting sense of touch.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I—I fell outside and-and hit a st-stick," she said, her other arm decorated with another abrasion.

"That happens, no worries," May said, her voice low and relaxed. "What's your name?"

May dug around in her lab coat pocket. A small piece of gauze rested in her gloved hand. May pressed it into the cut, settling the girl on the bed. The boy who escorted the girl watched; his lips tight. He didn't say a single word.

"My name is Mako Chino."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Chino," May said, pulling up her swiveling stool. The brown eyes on Chino gazed up at May, glassy from the tears. "Alright, let's take a look."

May lifted the piece of gauze, her suspicions confirmed. She wiped away the excess blood, the skinny cut revealing itself. "Can you do something for me?"

Chino nodded, listening to May's words.

"I need you to hold on to the gauze. Press firmly, but not hard enough to hurt yourself, while I grab something to help, okay?" May reached her eyes, extending as much warmth and comfort as she could.

The girl did as May instructed, her feet kicking anxiously over the side of the bed. May rolled over to her desk. A jar filled with a thick red liquid and various sizes of gauze rested on the shelf. She reached for it, taking a pair of tweezers. Using a tray, the wet gauze leaned against the light blue.

May prepared them days ago, figuring having some prepped bloody gauze was better than having to do it in front of the students. That way, they wouldn't know what it is.

"MEBO-1," May called, peering down at the medical bot at her side. It beeped in response, the red eyes blinking. "Remind me, replace one medicated gauze."

The robot blinked, the eyes shifting from red to green. MEBO-2 sat near the student, a soft humming noise surrounding the air. May swung herself back toward the girl, holding the tray. All of the equipment rested inside of it.

"What class are you in, Chino?" May asked, lifting Chino's hand off of her injury. The skinny cut wasn't bleeding as much anymore, the thin streaks of red fading.

"G-general education."

"Very good. Do you enjoy it? I've heard wonderful things about your class," May opened an antibacterial wipe, prepping it next to her.

Chino watched May's movements, both of the students in the room intrigued. She sniffled in between her responses. "I l-love my classmates, and thank you."

"Did you hit your head during your fall?"

The girl shook her head.

"Good," May laid out all of her equipment on the blue tray, replacing her gloves. "Do you take any medications I should know about or have any allergies?"

She shook her head again.

"Thank you for answering so easily, I promise, the interrogation is over for now," May broke into a smile, resting her hands on her lap for a moment.

Then, May lifted the sterile wipe, her gloved hand lightly gripping the girl's arm.

"The first part will sting, then you'll feel nothing."

The dry gauze from earlier picked up most of the blood, but there were stains left behind. The wipe took care of the rest, the cut bubbling at contact. Chino's jaw flexed, but May was quick. She took the tweezers and bloody gauze, wiping it down the thin cut and the abrasion on her other arm. May spun on her stool, tossing the dressing in the trash.

The two students watched in amazement as Chino's cut lightened and began to shrink away. "Look, Kenta! It's d-disappearing!"

The boy nodded, giving her a bright smile. "So is your other one!"

May's lips upturned into a resting look of happiness. She slid over to her computer, pulling up a new report form and filling it out with the information she gained from Chino.

"Now, be careful. Those areas will be sensitive. Since the cut is so long, I'm not going to wrap it. You'll just have to be aware of it."

"Okay!"

May continued to fill in her necessary information, Chino answering with enthusiasm to every mundane question. Handing her a pass, May's expression softened. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Thank you, Dr. Kataoka! Whatever that was, it's magic!"

May tried not to let her smile fall as they left the room. Their voices were lowered to a whisper, their footsteps echoing down the empty hallway. She cleaned up the remaining mess, the MEBO-1 chirping and blinking green, pointing toward her jar.

"I know, I know. Thank you for the reminder," she said through a light laugh. Taking a new sterile gauze, she replaced the used one immediately.

Confidence swelled up in her chest. Even though it was the only action May received that morning; it made her sit up straighter. She gazed around the room. It was starting to feel like a little home. The soft colors gave her less of a sick feeling and more of a fuzzy one.

A couple of students were bold enough to stick their heads through her doorway, only to disappear when May glanced over her shoulder. Lunch hit, and the medication bound students visited her. Each one introduced themselves to May, asking her a million questions.

May drowned in excited students, each one sharing the same enthusiasm for the starting school year.

When everyone cleared out, May rested her back against the door. _How can only fifteen students exhaust me so much? _She sat alone at her desk, deciding to eat lunch in her office in case anyone needed her. Two tabs opened on the computer, her fingers scrolling on the mouse through each one.

One was a study on metastasis. The other—perhaps a tabloid on Kamui Woods and Mount Lady. May didn't enjoy hearing about heroes, but the gossip was too juicy not to indulge in every so often. _Wow! If they got together, they would be so cute. _

May shoveled rice in her face, reading furiously about the speculations made by their friends and family regarding a possible relationship.

"Dr. Kataoka?"

"Hah!" May closed the tab with fast reflexes, choking on her food as she gave a nervous chortle. Whirling around in her chair, she swallowed, clearing her throat. "Here for your midday check-in?"

An emaciated All Might stood inside the Recovery Room, shutting the door behind him. His bony hands pointed toward the computer after nodding. "Were you reading Hero Weekly?"

The light-hearted amusement in his voice caused May's face to turn a shade of pink. "No! N-not at all! J-just an article about metastasis and some research! Yeah!"

It was not convincing, her face flaming as she started his vitals check. It had improved from earlier in the day, but not by much. The pills were coming together, and May figured they would be ready in a couple of days. When she finished taking his vitals, she jotted everything down. He got up to leave again.

"The trial pills should be ready in the next couple of days, maybe even tomorrow. I'll have to see."

"Yes, Doctor," All Might hovered at the doorway. His teeth flashed into a cheesy grin. "By the way, they're definitely dating. I read that article earlier."

When May turned around to respond, he dashed out of the room like he did earlier. His laugh bounced down the hallway, greeting students as they passed him. _How did I not realize how eccentric he is?_

May went to take a sip of water, realizing she was all out. Oh, no. That meant she was going to have to brave the teacher's lounge. _Please, don't be there. You know who you are. _She shuffled out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. MEBO-1 and MEBO-2 were connected to her phone through wireless contact, so if anyone entered, she would be alerted.

Besides, it was right down the hall. She could make a quick escape.

May crossed the hall. The roar of students at lunch could be heard in the distance. She opened the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Yo! It's Doc!"

_Wonderful._

Present Mic's extravagance greeted her first. He gave a wave from across the room. The loudness of his voice made it feel like he was right next to her. May held on to her water bottle at the sight of the only other person in the room. Hunched over the table, Eraserhead had a book in hand.

"Hello," May said. She kept close to the wall, inching toward the water dispenser.

"As I was saying, Eraser. You've gotta get out there. Isn't that the fifth book you're on this week alone?" Yamada leaned against the wall. He held out his arm, the other crossed over his chest.

"I'm not going to your karaoke night," Aizawa's deadpan voice radiated across the room.

"What?! Come on!" Present Mic stepped forward, putting his hands down on the table. "It's fun, and you know it!"

Aizawa exhaled. "Not on a school night."

"How about—"

May tried not to pay attention to the conversation, but she had a feeling she was about to be dragged into something. The pressed on the water dispenser with her bottle, avoiding all eye contact. _Don't look. Don't look. Act uninterested._

"Doc! Do you like karaoke? Wait—Kataoka? Karaoke?" May glanced over, watching his shoulder shrug. "It's fate."

"Oh, no. I don't sing," May said, turning back to the task at hand. Her eyes shifted over every so often, her lips tightening. _I need to get out of here._

"That's a lie," Yamada started, his footsteps heading for the door. The tone of his voice changed, taking on a teasing sound. "You liked singing on your bathroom floor. Not bad, gotta hand it to ya."

May's eyes bulged out of her head. Her whole face flamed. The water in her bottle was the only noise that sounded in the room.

"Uh, I—I, um."

The words weren't leaving, her mouth hanging open. She had no idea what to say, a singular finger scratching at the loose bun on the back of her head.

"All of the other instructors will be there. Gotta celebrate the first day! Come on, come on, _come on," _Yamada egged on.

Her eyes reached the doorway, Yamada's smug expression and raised eyebrows dug her embarrassment hole deeper. May sighed, thinking about what her friends would tell her.

"I—I— um. You know what? Sure," She said, her flustered words pouring out in a stuttered way. A half hearted smile crossed her features. _If I agree, he'll leave me alone. _

He exited the room with a fist pump in the air. May thought she was in the clear, letting out a breath. His face appeared in the doorframe again, using finger guns to point at her.

"Oh, right! I'll text you the details. See you tonight!"

"Tonight?! I—"

He was gone before she could finish her response. May used her free hand to squeeze her temples. _I embarrassed myself so much in a single night? Wait—he was in my house?! Did he take us home?! What happened!_

May's thoughts spiraled so intensely, the water in her bottle overflowed onto her sleeves. She was muttering self-depreciations to herself. Two critical details flew from her mind. They were both about to make themselves known.

"The water, Dr. Kataoka."

The chair Aizawa sat on screeched across the floor. May first looked at him. _The water? What water? Oh, no._

May became acutely aware of her soaked sleeve, backing away from the fountain. She took a sip from her water, trying to lower the amount. _Can this get any worse? Why am I this way? They all think I'm an idiot! I'm always at my worst in front of him, especially!_

She turned around, mid-sip, staring at the man in front of her. He had his book under his arm. The tomato glow on her face was more of a light strawberry now. Aizawa stood in silence for a moment before speaking up again.

"You've got some on your sleeve."

May's hot pink face upturned into an anxiety-ridden smile, speaking through laughs and waving her hand dismissively.

"A little water never hurt anyone! I'll be fine!" May's overenthusiasm tried to compensate for her complete embarrassment. Her fingers shut the lid of her water bottle, the dampness of her sleeve creating weight. "Thanks for telling me. I, uh, got distracted."

Aizawa gave a small sigh, shaking his head. "Whatever."

He left the room with the singular statement lingering. May clutched her water bottle tight. _The man physically cannot dislike me anymore. _The one word knocked down her confidence several notches. It was at the floor level now. She held her head high, heading back to her office.

May was so easily flustered. She decided she would work on that. Crafting a game plan in her head, the rest of the afternoon remained quiet. Her search history on the computer bounced between self-help blogs and study material. Notably, _How to Socialize with Grace. _

May nodded through the article, her fingers pressed against her mouth.

Maybe if she dug out her old dance knowledge, people wouldn't think she was a fool anymore. _Nope. Not that. They'll still believe you're a fool. _

The buzz of her phone distracted her from the woman on screen.

_**[OPEN]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE**_

_**Aizawa**_

➞ Student heading your way. Finger injury. Let me know how it goes.

✓ _read_

**_[CLOSE]_**

May didn't respond to the message. Instead, she alerted her robotic assistants of an incoming patient. She gathered everything she would need. _Let me try a drink. We'll see if that helps while I set the injury. _May figured if it was significant enough for Aizawa to make an effort to text her, it was pretty rough.

May hung out of her door frame, replacing her gloves. A lone student made his way down the hall, holding his arm close to his body. The green tuft of hair rang bells in May's mind. She held her hands together, watching the boy's head perking up at sight of her.

"Are you the injured student?" May asked as he got within earshot. He nodded, his pace quickening.

"U-um, is this the Recovery Room?" Izuku Midoriya asked. His freckled cheeks were puffy. May's hand hovered over his shoulder, guiding him into the room.

"Yes, it is. Your instructor alerted me of your arrival," she gave a warm smile, all of the panic and embarrassment melting away. "Let's get you over to that bed, okay?"

Izuku nodded, putting his whole head into the movement. When they reached the bed, May helped him settle. He stared at her while she reached out to examine the hand he was hiding. May noticed his watery eyes and the minuscule groans of pain.

"You're not Recovery Girl. I met her at the entrance exam," Izuku's words were full of hesitation.

"Yes, you're correct," May pulled up her stool, sitting in front of him. She noticed the gym uniform he wore was dirty. _Did they not go to the assembly? _

May caught a glimpse of his fingers. They twisted in all sorts of directions, characterized by a sickening purple color. She decided to take blood pressure first. It would be a better way to tell if he had any underlying problems, excluding the fingers.

"What happened to her?" Izuku asked, watching as May strapped the cuff to him and watched her gather a quick set of vitals. She watched his chest rise and fall, her eyes switching between the cuff and her watch.

"I'm not sure," May said absently.

She was focused on the task at hand. The baseline vitals she collected were normal for his age range and for his previous activity level. Nothing out of the ordinary. _It must be isolated to just his hand. Perfect. _May released the stethoscope from her ears and undid the manual blood pressure cuff on his unaffected arm.

"May I see your hand?"

Izuku extended it forward. It did not look good at all. There was no way she could fix it without surgical procedures outside of her quirk. He could barely keep it straight.

"Izuku Midoriya, is it?" May asked, while gently palpating the finger.

She watched him wince at every one of them. There wasn't a place on his fingers that was without pain, even though her gloved touch was light. _Everything is affected. How does this happen? What did he do to himself? _

Through the pain, he looked taken aback.

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I do."

His disbelief was comical. May nodded, a slight smile appearing on her features again after her laser-focus. Using both hands, she pressed his arm against his chest, directing him to hold it there while she gathered supplies.

May swiveled in her chair, grabbing the white cup off of her desk. While facing the door frame, a flash of number one hero burst into the room. His chest heaved; his frazzled hair even more chaotic than usual.

"Young Midoriya!"

"A-All Might!"

May glanced between the two. Izuku perked up at the sight of Toshinori and vice versa. A little splurge of happiness lightened her heart. All Might approached Izuku, standing right next to the bed.

"Looks like I've met your successor, All Might," May said, holding the cup in her hand.

She looked at the emaciated man to her left and then the teen in front of her. Izuku gasped to himself, his eyes fixating on the ground. The gears in his head were turning. He muttered silent musings, fragments of questions forming on his lips.

May could see she was about to be bombarded, so she stopped his running mind. _Geez, reminds me of myself. _

"Now, before any more discussions, I need you to drink this," May extended the cup, her eyes flashing to Toshinori. He gave a small nod.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, tugging on the black straw.

"Ask questions later," Toshnori responded before May could.

She watched him sip on the drink, keeping her internal thoughts off of her face with the best of her ability. Her smile remained straight, trying not to freak out about her own quirk. _Not poisoning anyone. Just blood. And chocolate._

The purple within his fingertips receded. As May cleaned up her work station and began filling out reports, she let the two have discussions surrounding Izuku's quirk. Apparently, Aizawa was intimidating within the classroom, too. Izuku appeared to perk up, the straightening of his fingers without any pain associated.

Both Toshinori and Izuku were amazed, watching them straighten out. Their discussions continued until May heard her name.

"This is Dr. Kataoka, and she knows about One for All," Toshinori said without apprehension. _Was there some confidence there? Trust? _He gestured toward May, who was no longer staring at her computer.

"You shouldn't discuss your quirk in front of anyone, save for her and I, Midoriya."

May tilted her head into a friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet! Your reputation precedes you."

Izuku's face tinged pink, and he broke into an expression filled with happiness. His response was muffled. May understood he was attempting to thank her in his shy boyish ways. Her two patients continued speaking about the events that had transpired.

Due to the nature of May's quirk, he didn't need to wait around to rest. She wrapped his arm and gave him a list of written instructions. May figured his parents, or parent, would like to know what happened, why it happened, and signs of strange healing patterns. Mako's cut had healed so instantly, she didn't feel compelled to write out an explanation.

The two exited the office with a wave, and quietness enveloped everything again. The day came to a close. May decided to respond to Aizawa finally.

_**[OPEN]**_

_**Me**_

All is well, student is healed! Thanks for letting me know |…|…| **_( __send )_**

All is well, student is healed! Thanks for letting me know :) **_( __send )_**

_**[CLOSE]**_

May stared at her phone. Is a smiley face too much? How would he take it? Before May could delete, her thumb slipped across the phone. She gasped and then stared at the screen.

_**[OPEN]**_

_**Me**_

All is well, the student is healed! Thanks for letting me know :) **_( __sent )_**

**_[CLOSE]_**

_Damn, my fatty fingers! _The screen glowed, and a text bubble popped up. Her phone told May that he read the message. Then, the grey text bubble disappeared. _Yeah, I wouldn't respond to that either._

May packed her bag and powered down her bots. She stared out at the room. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. But if she saw such a horrific hand injury on the first day, what was next?

Her mind drifted. Oh, that's right. She accidentally agreed to karaoke that evening. Her palm went flying to her forehead, the incoming headache becoming too much to bear. _Put on a brave face, May. You don't even have to sing! Try to make friends! _

At least, that's what the rational part of her brain would say. The panicked part ate away at her positive thoughts. Another long night laid ahead, but not the type May liked.

_**[AUTHOR'S NOTE:]**_

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this work! I haven't had the chance to pop in and say so, I am still trying to figure out all of these websites for fic posting, ha! I went in and did some heavy editing on the earlier chapters, if you are interested in viewing [nothing plot-wise has changed, just better writing!]. More chapters coming soon, let me know what you think!**


	9. Karaoke and Kataoka

❛ _**shadows **__in the city! _❜

The night proved itself to be alive. Even on a Monday, the number of people going out made May ask herself: does anyone work? She fought through exhaustion, her heeled shoes dragging across the concrete.

Yamada's message was cryptic. He gave her a place, a time, and a room number. _I hope I'm not the only one that shows up. _The only Karaoke boxes she had been to were only big enough for five people, maximum.

The rising evening sky darkened against the white street lamps. Neon lights started to flicker on, mixtures of red and green, even purple, reflected in the windows May passed. Snippets of conversations brushed past her ear, people along the streets commiserating in their shared work woes.

After being in the presence of pro-heroes for a couple of weeks, May found herself scanning the streets. Her eyes flickered at every person. Were they heroes? Normal people? Villains? She was an average person. Or so, she liked to think she still was. Associating with heroes didn't make her any different.

Did it?

The wind picked at May's hair. The honking vehicles and darkening alleyways yanked May away from her deliberations. Before she knew it, the karaoke sign could be seen from a distance, the electric orange clashing with the bright pink of the other decorative lights.

May paused outside of the building. She looked into a window of another storefront, staring at herself. When did her dark circles grow so large? The ache in the back of her head became more pounding. _You can do this. Be confident. Have fun. Try to make friends, don't be so—you? _

The amount of work May had waiting for her was difficult to keep out of mind. It intertwined with the pain resting behind her eyes. With one last attempt to hype herself up, she marched into the building.

The karaoke place was called _Galaxy Talent! _

She had never seen so much chrome before. Pink, purple, and bright silver exploded within the interior of the dull-looking building. Couches in the waiting area lined the walls, surrounded by retro images of women in space-aged costumes.

A blonde woman in a faux astronaut suit winked at her from a projection on the wall. A couple of posters hung on the wall, lined with bright white studio bulbs. Present Mic's face laid in one, signed with huge bubbly letters. Midnight was another one, flashing a peace sign. Her handwriting was more of a cursive, complete with a kiss and a heart.

Several other pro-heroes known for their outlandish antics decorated the walls too; signatures abound. _Is this some sort of hall of fame for karaoke? _

After taking some time to stare at the decor, her gaze turned to the man at the front desk. He had a smile on his face, waiting patiently for her to finish gawking. Her heels made no sound on the violet carpet floor.

The man wore a bright purple suit with a silver tie, sparkles glinting even in the dimness.

The white streaks in his hair and wrinkled face helped May understand the retro theme. It was practically ancient, however. Her eyes drifted around the room again, wondering how long the place had managed to stay afloat.

"Hello, I've been invited to room—"

May pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with the room number on it, she twisted it, trying to understand her own writing.

"-Twenty-One H?"

"Ah! Yes, yes," the man said, shuffling around below his desk for something. An All Might figurine rested beside the computer, signed across the back. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new to the circuit?"

_The circuit?_

As she handed over her card, she realized what he was asking. May waved the other hand back and forth, shaking her head simultaneously.

"No, no! I'm not."

"You're not new?"

"No, I'm not a— a hero."

The man handed her back the card. His eyes narrowed at her, his hands becoming stiff on the countertop. The deafening silence of the lobby intruded their conversation. May's grip tightened around her purse, her eyes shifting between the All Might figurine and the employee.

"Do they know you're arriving, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes," May said and then started digging through her purse. "I'm their coworker. My name is Dr. Kataoka?"

Her fingers wrapped around her identification card, yanking it out and holding it next to her face. May tried to mimic the smile in the photograph. Strands of hair fell in front of her glasses, her purse hanging open and revealing the chaos inside.

The man broke into a smile, nodding to himself with a soft chuckle. May watched his hands retreat behind the counter again. His shoulders were no longer square, sloping against the space themes backdrop.

"No need to prove yourself, Dr. Kataoka. Present Mic told me there would be someone extra to their party. Just had to make sure."

The man stepped out from behind the desk, standing in front of May. He gave her a small bow of his head. "Ueno at your service, Dr. Kataoka."

The heat flooded to her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time someone said those words to her. In a flustered manner, she did the same unable to form coherent sentences. Ueno turned on his heel and in the direction of a long hallway.

May followed close behind, stumbling to catch up. Each room had a number, but no letter next to it. The room number specified _H_. In the text, Yamada had made a big deal about that.

For a karaoke place, it was strangely silent. She couldn't hear any muffles of voices screaming song lyrics. It was Monday, however. That would make sense. But there had to be at least someone there, right?

The long hallways had the same kind of artwork, magenta and light pink stripes alternating behind them. Dome lights shone overhead like little alien spaceships against a popcorn sky. The man paused at a large door, using a set of keys with a lime green puffball on the chain.

He opened the door, leading to another door with a golden H embossed into the metal. The wires within May's head finally connected. The posters along the walls were tokens of gratitude.

The bright gold letter illuminated next to a set of seven rooms, beaming out to create a pathway for the semi-dark hall. The rooms were much larger in size, just by peeking in through the small window.

Music blasted all around May, vibrating underneath her feet. _What did I get myself into?! _

The man unlocked the door to her room. _It's just your coworkers. No big deal! Breathe! _

When May stepped inside, she thought she was going to seize. The strobe lights flashed, moving ina circular fashion around the room. The room wasn't a typical size for karaoke box, much larger with a short bar and a robotic bartender. Lights lined the walls, flashing in varying patterns. Long streaks of pink neon and then short bursts of white.

"_Oh, I love— Bark! And I got— Bark, Bark! Shoes!"_

Hound dog's voice echoed into the microphone; the actual lyrics of the song lost amongst his howling.

May didn't know where to go. Many of her coworkers were there, sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Ectoplasm and Snipe were in a corner, far away from the stereo, both with a drink in hand. She spotted Midnight at the bar, enthralled in conversation with Cementoss.

Thirteen and Power loader were seated at one of three small tables, enthusiastically nodding their heads in support of Hound Dog. Their faces weren't visible, and May wished she brought a mask of her own.

Not all of the staff were present. May couldn't find her tall blonde patient or the tired man that hated her so. She figured she would silently move toward the bar, order a drink, talk to one person, and leave. Her game plan was set. May's face hardened, her lips tightening as she made headway for the bar.

_Get there, get there, get there._

"Doc! You're actually here!"

So much for that. May turned around, her gaze falling on Present Mic. Everyone wore regular clothing and looked reasonably casual. She, however, looked ready for a board meeting.

"Of course! Thank you for inviting me," May said, trying to be polite with her words. The ambient barking noises started to grate on her nerves.

"It ain't no problem! It's the least we can do. Two new staff members in a year?! Nezu must be on something different," Yamada said, walking with May toward the bar.

"And then—," Midnight slapped a hand on Cementoss's shoulder, her sputtering laughs hindering her story. "And then he told me, do it yourself! Can you believe that, Ken?!"

"No, Kayama. I cannot," he said, his smile unchanging as she cackled to herself.

The context of their conversation was something May chose not to seek. She returned back to her own with Yamada. She was unable to see his eyes past the black sunglasses blocking the central part of his face. He really liked sunglasses inside for whatever reason.

"This is unusual?" May asked Yamada, settling in a seat one over from Midnight.

"Yeah! Nezu never hires more than one person at a time," Mic said, leaning against the bar. "Guess he didn't have a choice with Recovery Girl retiring and all."

"He's full of surprises," May thought back to the way he sprung the news on to her and the result of it. The taste returned to her mouth for half a second, flooding her sense of unpleasantry.

"You don't know the half of it yet," Yamada said, the robotic bartender sliding down the line.

May put up a finger, hoping to get the bar tender's attention. The robot snapped toward her. It had a purple bow tie, similar in color to Ueno's. The eyes flashed, blinking between purple and red.

"Drink of choice?" It asked.

"Water, please," May said, and Yamada shook his head.

"Nope, not happening. I _know_ you're more fun than that."

"It's a school night. I can't have alcohol in my system," May said, water sliding out in front of her.

"Fine, fine. I didn't expect you to come here, anyway. I'll let this one go," Yamada said. May opened her mouth to respond, but the music on stage ceased.

Yama sprang into action. He hopped on to the small stage, yanking the microphone out of Hound Dog's hand.

"Yo, who wants to go next?! I can't take anymore howling."

Laughs chimed out from the other staff members.

"Not that howling is bad, but sometimes the pitch is a little— _ruff!_"

May snorted and then covered her mouth, realizing no one else was laughing. She brought the glass of water to her lips, sipping and trying to cover up as a pair of eyes landed on her. What? She liked terrible jokes. _Nerd. _

"This isn't a stand-up club, Mic. Hand it over," Midnight stomped onto the stage, stealing the microphone from Yamada.

She held her head up high, her clothes tighter and more revealing than her hero costume. It didn't seem possible, but it was. Midnight rolled her neck, staring longingly at the opposite wall.

"Play my song."

The sounds of synth beats and old chimes rang out behind her. She swayed her hips. _Isn't this song twenty years old? _May broke into a smile, expecting the sexiest hero alive to give excellent vocals.

May tried not to let her face fall when Midnight opened her mouth, imaginary glass shattering within May's eardrums.

"Hello, Dr. Kataoka. Welcome to Yamada's semi-annual karaoke party," Ken's voice sounded next to May's. He slid into the seat next to her.

"Would it be wrong to ask if I can leave now?" May said, her eyebrows furrowing at Midnight's yodeling.

"Leaving during Kayama's performance would be unwise."

"You're right," May said, nodding her head as the tip of the straw poked at the edge of her glasses while she leaned over her water. "How was your day?"

_"La, la— Super girl~!"_

"It was fine. I am expecting a lot from my students. I hope they do not think I am too harsh," Ken's voice was barely audible over the vibrato that resonated between the walls.

"If it requires the most minimal amount of effort, students will complain regardless. Don't worry too much about it," May tried to reassure him.

"Thank you, Dr. Kataoka. How about you?"

"It was good as well. I had two total students on the first day," May hummed to herself. "One had a minor injury, the other would've required surgery without my quirk."

"Surgery? Already? I thought all students were required to attend the opening ceremony."

May nodded her head, her eyes widening in agreement. "That's what _I _thought and was told. I guess Eraserhead had other plans."

"Ah, that does make sense," Cementoss tapped a finger against the bar. "He is notorious for this. Last year, he expelled an entire class of students."

May's jaw hit the floor. Cementoss chuckled at her shock. Her eyes reached the scuffed counter of the bar, thinking about how harsh the man was. It seemed like overkill. Eraserhead didn't play games, apparently.

"Is that even allowed?" May asked, trying to ignore the screeches in the background.

"Perhaps. But it is not my methodology."

"That feels like a little too much," May said.

_Who am I kidding? This whole school is a little much. _The thought of those kids thinking their entire careers didn't sit well with May. The soul-crushing news must've harmed their psyches too. A bolt of anger rushed through her veins. Who was he to expel so many students? She had barely heard of him as a pro-hero anyways.

May put a finger to her chin, actively trying to soften the growing concern apparent on the lines of her face. "They're just kids, Ken."

Cementoss nodded, the tapping on the karaoke counter stopping. "Kids that will one day hold society on their shoulders. I do understand how it may appear to an outsider."

May took another sip of her water. All of it was becoming difficult to stomach. Kids actively harming each other, nonchalant instructors, and Midnight's horrifying singing voice. She caught a glimpse of her hand. Pale underneath the purple light, a black lump moved over the side. Little legs tickled her wrist.

She shook out her wrist, trying not to let the grossness of a creepy crawler invade her conversation with Cementoss. The legs wouldn't stop, she started brushing at her hand. Luckily, no one seemed to notice or care.

"I'm glad you get where I'm coming from," May said, and the crawling stopped. _Relief. _

"Of course. It is strange that someone without a hero background accepted this job so readily."

May sucked in a breath. She knew what this meant. It hadn't dawned on her before. With the way some of the instructors flashed their eyes at her, she understood now. Nezu lied to them, just as he had to her. Or, perhaps embellished, would be a better term.

"I didn't realize what this job would be."

"You didn't?" it was the first time May had seen an expression other than friendly satisfaction on his face. His face hardened, his eyes pointing toward the ceiling. "Hm."

May's response drowned out as the music stopped, and heels clopped behind her chair. Present Mic yammered in the background about song selection. Midnight's angled face and feathery black hair appeared next to May's. The bar stool slid out.

"So," Midnight leaned forward with her chin resting atop her folded hands. "Think you can roll with the big dogs, huh? I _like_ that kinda confidence."

"I—I don't understand," May choked out, pushing up her glasses. Midnight's sultry stare grew more aggressive, her perfectly polished nails stroking her bare wrist.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Midnight took a sip of a scarlet colored drink. "I just had to meet this hot-shot Doctor. It's hilarious! You didn't even go to hero school, yet here we are. No one knows who _you _are!"

Heat filled May's cheeks. Her fingers shook as she grappled for her water. Her mind hadn't even processed the idea that the other instructors may think she wanted to be there_. _The concept felt exhaled, her eyes shutting. May's hands rested atop the bar counter, trying to draw the coolness from her surroundings.

"I know how this looks," May said, her voice quiet. She tilted her head to glance back at Midnight.

The woman sucked on her drink, her gaze holding steady. May chose her words carefully, pausing between each statement.

"I didn't realize what this job would be. Nezu said I would be working for a private hospital. Didn't know, um, that private hospital was code for school."

The music hummed in the background. Thirteen and Power Loader decided on a duet, laughing with each other about missed lyrics, but their voices weren't overpowering. The other instructors clapped to the music. Cementoss still listened to the conversation May and Midnight had.

Midnight's teeth popped the cherry in her mouth. May watched her gaze flash over her shoulder, supposedly to Cementoss. Midnight's exposed hand and multiple silver bangles jingled as she raised it to her mouth. A giggle escaped, filling the lull in the music.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't know? Oh, the _power play_."

"I don't think it's that, exactly—"

Midnight held up a finger. The scarlet on her fingertips glinted in the purple lights.

"Why didn't you speak up sooner? But, _oh,_ I understand. The tension is the best part," Midnight tutted. "Naughty, Doctor! You know what? I like you."

May blinked, unable to comprehend what was happening. The poster in her dorm bedroom had come to life, gave at least three sexual innuendos in their first conversation, and proclaimed admiration for her.

May's fingers twitched to push up her glasses, but they were as close as they could get. "Well, um, thank you?"

"Now that that's out of the way," Midnight waved her wrist. The bangles clattered again, almost purposefully. She leaned back in the barstool, scrutinizing May's body. Her lips pursed, nodding to herself.

"We must work on your presentation. Look at you and your cute little pantsuit! You're so vanilla."

"I—"

"Kayama," Cementoss interjected. "Dr. Kataoka is not here to be a sidekick."

"Well, why not?" Midnight shrugged her shoulders. "Sexy doctors are a thing, right? Popular with the kids?"

The cement man didn't hesitate. "No."

"Oh, right," Midnight tapped the top of her lip. "It's the nurses. Damnit, we were so close. Edging, if you will."

May witnessed the two pro-heroes talking over her. The pretty flamingo neon light on the wall started to speak to her, telling her to escape while she could. No, that's not right. It was just another dissociative episode.

"Dr. Kataoka, listen!" The woman snapped her fingers in front of May's face. An exasperated sigh sounded from behind May. "Don't you do anything with your hands? Nails?"

Midnight's hand swiped May's, holding it tightly within her grasp. "Your hands are so cold! You have to get your blood pumping, _engorge_ those veins."

"It's not exactly sanitary for my job," May said, her word falling out of her mouth. The whole interaction was more of a fever dream. "That's not necessarily a good thing, with veins, um, you know, it's a sign of—"

"Hush!" Midnight inspected May's hands. "They're dry, too. Ever heard of lotion, Doctor? I think it'll help you."

"Oh, it's because of all the hand sanitizer," May said, feeling Midnight's long nails circle her palm. The hair on May's head stood up, the urge to yank her hand far too strong. The tension only caused Midnight to hold tighter.

Midnight narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, Doctor. What's your deepest desire?"

"Wha—"

"Enough with the harassment, Kayama," a gruff voice boomed over the song. It belonged to Vlad King. "You can't cling to every other woman that walks through the school."

"I'm kidding! Can't I have my fun?" her eyes glinted with mischief, Midnight's eyebrow quirking.

Vlad king gave a low grunt, shaking his head. May watched his gaze move from Midnight, over to her. She swallowed. The realization that everyone thought she was a good enough _'hero'_ to compete gave her a new sick feeling.

"Dr. Kataoka, it's nice to see that you're not completely exhausted from your first day. When I first started, it wasn't easy."

Oddly, the man didn't have a harsh tone. It softened around the edges. _Maybe it's because I was an employee for his blood donation center? _

"I'm putting on a good show, then!" May replied, giving him a small smile.

He chuckled and gave a wave, removing himself from the bar again. Midnight had sauntered off and was hanging all over Present Mic, who was laughing at something she said.

May sighed, slumping over the bar again. _Talking with everyone is so exhausting. I barely said a word to Midnight. With just that one-sided conversation, she sucked out my entire soul. _Cementoss hadn't moved.

"It's alright, Dr. Kataoka. Not everyone is quite as outgoing."

May's attention snapped back to him, and her eyebrows twitched. Concern worked its way across her face again.

"Does everyone think that I—" she put her hand on her chest. "—I think I can compete as a pro?"

"I cannot lie to you, so it appeared that way. It was strange that the Principal would select an average citizen. Only a couple of other staff members were involved with the hiring process. Two of which are not here," Cementoss said.

"As soon as my contract is up, I'm out of here," May said. "I'm not here to be a hero. I just want to do my job."

"Isn't being a doctor inherently heroic?"

"No," May replied quickly.

Flashes of cold apartment floors and morgues ghosted her thoughts. The music faded away like white noise.

"It's not. It's full of cowards."

"If that's your belief," Cementoss leaned forward. "Why are you here?"

"Because," May looked down at her fingertips, thinking of excuses. "Someone a long time ago told me I couldn't do it. Spite is a powerful motivator."

It was too weak to reveal she went into medicine with the idealistic thought that she could save everyone she touched. It only took three patients to wear her down. Three patients. Their ribs cracked beneath her fingers as she tried to start their hearts, pale faces in the morgue. Bloody scrubs.

Even more foolish? A part of her still believed she could.

"I have a hard time believing you are capable of spite, Dr. Kataoka," Cementoss said.

"I'm human, it's only natural," May cleared her throat, turning to face him. She let a small smile appear on her features. The conversation took a turn down a path May didn't expect to touch on in the middle of a karaoke bar. _Lighten the mood! _

"So, why are _you_ here?"

He didn't fight the change of subject. Cementoss indulged May with her questions about his own journey to heroism.

His question, despite the light fare, flickered like a perpetual lighter in her mind. Swaying, burning the corners of her memories, touching at them with a lick.

May, luckily, avoided the stage. She only stuck around for a little while longer. Some of the other staff stopped by to say hello, but others didn't engage too terribly much. May understood. She was an unknown entity.

When ten o'clock hit, May tried to make a quiet escape. She made her way out of the karaoke box, giving Cementoss the only real good-bye.

Everyone was involved with their own conversations about things May wouldn't understand. Hero things. The light pink hallways blinded her compared to the dark indigo glow.

May gave a nod to Ueno, and he watched her push past the neon signs. Her hand rested against the door as she stepped backward. The night air felt amazing, the stuffiness of the karaoke box disappearing. _Did he have a point? Why am I here? Why did I put myself through all of this?_

Her finger rested on her chin as she went over and over again about her experience.

"Wait, Doc!"

Hurried footsteps trailed behind her. The few patrons on the street turned their head in response, the loud voice too overwhelming to ignore. May spun around, facing Yamada.

"Yo, you didn't even say good-bye! What's up with that?!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," May said, shrugging her shoulders, her gaze turning toward the murmurs of people as she remembered her unique position with pro-heroes.

"Interrupt me anytime. Someone's gotta, or I'll keep talking. Don't they call it like a fatal flaw or somethin'? Anyways," Yamada extended his hand out to her, a piece of plastic resting in it. "You forgot your card on the bar top."

"Oh, seriously?" May plucked it from his hand. "Thank you. I'm kind of scattered right now."

"That's no problem. If you ever perform surgery, just don't forget all your tools in me, kay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?! I—I would never!"

A blush scrawled itself along her cheeks, which wasn't visible underneath the dull streetlamp. It was the panic and fluster in her voice that gave her away.

"Just sayin'! Catch ya later, Doc!" His words were accompanied by a cheesy smile.

Mic started to jog backward, giving an exaggerated wave to May.

Her shoulders slumped; the card still clutched between her fingers. She headed back for her apartment, digging through her purse to put it away in the right spot. Her eyes lifted away from her distraction.

The city was still alive, more so than when she left. The rumble of cars against the street was a heartbeat; the lights were firing neurons. Gah, she couldn't get medicine out of her head even if she tried. It followed her everywhere like a useless crutch.

Shadows flickered in the corners of every alley. May never walked the streets so late at night. At least, not alone. She hummed to herself. The same thoughts as earlier presented themselves as she passed by stationary people, huddled together outside buildings.

Surrounded by heroes, she wondered where the villains were. Maybe they were there, waiting. Every person grew fangs and horns, May's eyes trying not to get a good look at every passerby.

Her hums became a sense of comfort. Her footsteps quickened. The glow of her apartment complex allowed warmth to spread to her toes again.

Before entering, her head turned to gaze out at the street. No one was following her. Why did the paranoia tug at the back of her mind? A breath released from her tight chest.

Upon entering her apartment, May flipped on every light and settled at her table to get some extra study time. She ignored the headache that momentarily during her time at karaoke. She filled a cup with ice, chewing on it subconsciously.

She stared at her sad dinner of noodles and ice, thinking about all of the mistakes she made that day. _Well, I could've handled Chino's injury quicker. I should've asked the boy to talk to her or even introduce myself. Then, maybe not spill water everywhere…_

While reading before bed, she tried not to distract herself with thoughts of the upcoming days. She had four days to get through, then the countdown would repeat. Before she could place the book on her nightstand, her eyes shut, and she coasted into sleep.

She didn't dream that night, but song lyrics wiggled in and out of her ears. Songs that she had never heard before. The words plain as day, echoing in the background of the hot pink karaoke bar. If only her memory recalled essential things, such as setting her morning alarm.


	10. Overwhelmed

❛ _**But **__then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible! _❜

May caught a glimpse of her wristwatch. Her arms pumped while her feet struck the concrete, avoiding people calmly walking to work. It was over. It was _so _over.

She was going to be late. The bag slung over her shoulder slapped against her hip, throwing off her balance at every turn.

The sunlight pelted her forehead. Sweat began to gather on every crevice of her body from both nerves and physical activity. Running wasn't May's favorite thing to do.

_Everyone is going to kill me. They're going to say I'm irresponsible. They're going to fire me and then I'll really be blacklisted. Oh no, it's over. If I'm not there in ten— _

May's panicked thoughts forced her forward. When the light streamed in from the window, she knew something was wrong. Scrambling through her apartment, she wasn't sure if her stockings had a rip in them or if she grabbed the right pair of flats. The pounding of her head wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

Peeking out from the corner of the street, the gold glint of U.A. greeted May. She exhaled through her teeth, her feet carrying her faster and faster.

_I'm going to make it! I'm doing it! _May flung open the double doors to the school, clattering through the hallway. She looked down at her fingers, starting to count and mentally order her day.

_Alright, so, first on my list, I have to organize everything. Maybe the timer worked for MEBO one and two. Perhaps they're already cleaning. If not, I have to account for— _

She rounded a corner too hard. May gasped, skidding to a stop as another body came into view. Her body flung backward, trying to catch itself with her hands. The momentum completely threw her off. May's arms flailed in an attempt to balance out her fall. The shuffling sounds of other feet stopped.

Her eyes traveled upward while she caught her breath from running. Nausea hit harder than a slap to the face.

_Oh no. _

"Are you okay?" Eraserhead asked, his voice containing zero traces of emotion or concern. He looked down at her, not extending a hand or anything of the sort.

Nothing processed. May stared at the man in front of her. _I almost knocked him over. I—wait, I'm on the ground. _

She glanced at herself, her legs splayed out in front of her. There was indeed a run in her tights. _Shit. _

"Yes! Yeah. Absolutely fine!" May pushed up her glasses, which were crooked on her face. Aizawa didn't make any other sudden movements. Instead, he watched her peel herself from the ground.

May extended her arm, balancing herself against the wall. _Why does my head hurt so bad? I never get these migraines. _May's eyes flashed toward Aizawa again. His hands remained in his pockets, his face buried beneath scarves.

He didn't need to say anything to May. She could read his emotions through the exasperated look hinted on his features.

"I'm alright. I... Um, I'm sorry," May apologized, standing up straight. Her sad attempt at a professional hairstyle now looked like a bird's nest atop her head. She tried her best to give a smile to him, but he brushed it off.

Aizawa's shoulders slumped, and he lifted a couple of fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine, Dr. Kataoka. Just—," he sighed, "—_ don't _run in the halls unless it's an actual emergency."

May's mouth hung open, a finger lifted as he continued walking by her. She couldn't piece together the right words, the right apology, the right anything.

Instead, she headed toward her office. May looked over her shoulder again, her lips tightening. _Of all people, seriously? It had to be him. _

Opening her office door was a relief, even if she did struggle with the keys. It was becoming a daily ritual for her to take at least two minutes to successfully enter her office.

She rested her back against the door, blowing a puff of air out of her mouth. Black strands of hair responded and cleared from her vision.

"Good morning, Dr. Kataoka. You are approximately five minutes behind schedule," MEBO-1's cheerful robotic voice removed May from her despair.

"Good morning, you two," her lips upturned into a smile. "Report activity log."

MEBO-1 stopped. The blinking lights shifted between green and white, ambient beeps filling the air. The white took over the little robot's eyes. May moved toward her computer, logging in and setting down her bag on the floor.

"Awakened at time set by Kataoka May. Basic cleaning procedures at eighty-five percent completion. Pill trial number zero-zero-zero-zero-one passed the diagnostic test. Downloading program seven-seven-four-nine successful for both MEBO-1 and MEBO-2."

"Fantastic!" May tore away from her computer. MEBO-1's eyes became green again, whirling around the room and continuing the cleaning procedures.

May zoomed over to a large machine, opening the top hatch and pulling out a plastic container full of bright red pills. She opened the top, grabbing one in her hand.

Inspecting it, she then put it back. _These look great. They have the perfect color and, according to the sticker, the exact traces of the proper nutrients. I hope they work. The diagnostic test should've covered everything. _

The hallway lit up with the dull roar of footsteps and student activity. May sat at her computer, working through files and taking notes. She was actively pushing the events that transpired earlier out of her mind.

Maybe he wouldn't remember. He would forget, May told herself. He wouldn't tell anyone. No, definitely not.

She rested her cheek against the palm of her hand. May switched from research and started to click absentmindedly through articles. The news was full of heroes, no shocker there. Her glasses smudged against her hand. _I'm exhausted, but I went to bed early. _

_Hm. _

Her exhaustion wouldn't last long. While clicking through articles, something caught her attention. Something _bad. _May lifted her head from her hand, going back a page.

_**PRESENT MIC SEEN WITH UNKNOWN WOMAN AT FAMOUS HERO KARAOKE BAR! WHO IS SHE?**_

May covered her mouth with her hands. Her face was slowly becoming cherry red. With no control over herself, she opened the article. There was an image of her from the previous night, her back to the camera as Present Mic held out his hand while chattering away.

_**A NEW U.A. STAFF MEMBER HAS BEEN REPORTED ALONGSIDE ALL MIGHT—COULD THIS BE THEM?**_

Her eyes flew through the article. The tables had turned. They didn't just turn, no, they had spun away like a tornado. Instead of hate-reading gossip about pro-heroes, May found herself on the other end.

Their speculations made her skin crawl. It was nothing short of surreal. How could they make so many assumptions about her? _Boring, basic, nothing special. _

Nothing special.

May decided to pull up the search bar.

**[ NEW SEARCH**: |… |… | **]**

She sighed, looking at her door and then back at the computer.

**[ NEW SEARCH:** _New U.A. instructor _|… | **]**

Articles lit up the page about All Might, of course. Though a couple mentioned the fact the Principal hired two new people. As Yamada had said previously, it wasn't typical. May leaned forward in her chair, eating every word, and spitting it back out into the insecurities of her mind.

There were even videos. Gossip talk show hosts. May's mouse hovered over a popular talk show host. Her legs were crossed on screen, a deep violet dress contrasting against the ivory couches.

"We all know and love All Might," The clip started, the woman in purple on the couch nodded as her audience clapped. "But, what about the reports of another instructor joining the infamous school?"

Murmurs sounded from the audience as May chewed on her nails.

"I heard that _she _," the crowd erupted in a roar of excitement. "I know, I know. Look out, Midnight! There's a new girl on the block!"

The words of the talk show host began to melt together for May. They discussed the possibility of different pro-heroes, but the talk show host insisted it was someone different. Someone that wasn't well known. The host had received a tip that May's quirk was a healing factor.

_How can so many people talk about me like this? I haven't even done anything. I shouldn't have gone out last night. _

She felt out of body. May was used to people discussing her medical achievements. What she felt confident about. Her research papers, her medical advancements, her real successes. Things that would never be addressed on mainstream media. Things that actually mattered.

Just because she was a woman hired by a pro-hero _high school, _she made national news?

"You shouldn't listen to the media, Dr. Kataoka."

All Might had opened the door and shut it behind him without her hearing. May rubbed her face with her hands, breaking into a forced smile. He wasn't in his hero form. The calmness of his voice cast away her tension first.

"I didn't expect this. I'm not even a hero, and they're picking me apart. They don't even know who I am," May said, her eyes gluing themselves to the computer. A female silhouette rested on the screen with a giant question mark.

Her thoughts were running through a thunderstorm. She had to break away from the blue-lit screen. So, May did, now resting on All Might.

The muted, thoughtful expression on his features lifted her from distress. "How did you deal with this?"

Toshinori walked over to the hospital bed closest to May and sat down. His hands rested on his lap, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"It's weird, isn't it? We hoped that my presence would mask the additional hire."

He paused, and his smile grew wider. "It's easy for me to forget you're not a hero."

"How did they even find out about me?"

"Nezu didn't leak this, and parents are required to provide secrecy. I'm unsure," Toshinori tapped his chin. "Sometimes, we have a bad habit of underestimating reporters and their drive for a story."

May felt a thousand eyes on her. It was different than presenting research to a panel. Different than speaking at a lecture hall. It was pure superficial judgment built around popularity. There was nothing she could bring to the table that the average person cared about.

"I'm not built for this," May muttered and grabbed her medical instruments to run tests on him. She brought out the stethoscope and started on blood pressure around his thin arm.

Toshinori chuckled to himself, shaking around his struck-by-lightning hair. "I can see it now. Medical May- the Health Hero!"

"I'm not here to be a hero, Toshinori," May said in a deadpan tone, her fingers carefully releasing air from the blood pressure cuff. While doing so, she observed his chest. Nothing out of the ordinary. At least, for him.

When the rest of the air hissed out, May plucked out the stethoscope from her ears. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The conversation had to continue, even if she was much more focused on her data.

"Besides, that is quite possibly the worst hero name I've ever heard."

Toshinori hissed through his teeth. "Ouch, Doctor! Can you heal egos?"

"Let me think," May clicked her pen, a little laugh leaving through her words. "Nope! I'm afraid it'll have to remain a little bruised."

She wrote down the blood pressure she collected and then reached for a pulse. High and faint. Her eyes flashed up at Toshinori and then back to her task. She examined his injury, which had little to no change.

It was still sucked in, pink and flesh. His vitals were the only thing that fluctuated day-to-day.

There were no patterns that May could find yet. It felt sporadic, without cause. She began putting the information into the computer, her chair kicked out far behind her.

"Speaking of health, I have your first set of trial pills."

Toshinori stood up from the hospital bed. May picked up the pill bottle with his name printed on it and handed it to him.

"Do you have any specific instructions?" He asked while her fingers made clicking noises on the keyboard.

"Actually yes," she didn't look up from the computer. She ran a finger across the screen, trying to pick up any trends. _Why can't I spot any? None of it makes sense. _

"Try to take the pills before you know you're going into your hero form. Report how you feel before, during, and after to me. Dosage is two to four at a time. Make sure you note how many you take so I can determine if there are differences."

"Yes, Doctor. Do I need to take them with anything extra? Not that I can..."

"Doesn't matter. Everything is outlined on the sticker," May returned her gaze to him as he read the side of the bottle. "Can you possibly stay for a couple more minutes? So, I can see the effects of the pills?"

All Might looked at the clock above the door. His eyes shot open, and he frantically opened the pill bottle. One of May's eyebrows quirked upward as he downed two pills.

"I have a class to teach!"

He exploded into his hero form, and in one step, he was at the door.

"Thanks for the help, Doctor!"

All Might was gone in a flash. Too quick for May to formulate a response. She readjusted her glasses. The blast of air he emitted as he sped off caused them to loosen on her face. _Even though he's weakened, he's still powerful as a hero. _

May went back to the computer and ran her notes through a graphing program. The machine had a hard time, just like she predicted. She knew her calculations would lead to an improbable result.

The mathematical projections didn't line up. The trendline was not steady enough to produce a reliable estimation of Toshinori's information. No indications. _Was it a result of his quirk? Does his quirk weaken as it's passed on? If so, I can't do anything about that. _

It was quiet again in the office. May figured students were having an indoor day, but no one really told her what was going on.

May decided to spend some time on her medical bots. There were tons of bots scattered around the campus with stretcher abilities, but the MEBOs had special commands she searched for and requested.

May knelt on the floor, examining their wiring. Everything looked like it was in place. Even within the robots, every wire had a home. A specific spot marked by May. The programs she downloaded the previous night were successful, so she decided it was time to put them to the test.

"MEBO-1, what is anterior to the trachea?"

It processed.

"The arch of the aorta. Continue surgical proceedings with caution."

"Thank you," May replied, screwing the back of the robot on again. She tapped her chin, thinking about what she had installed.

"MEBO-2, run statistical analysis of quirks found on Database A. Explain in lay terms."

"Database A, first-year students," the robot hummed. "Statistical analysis completed. Emission is most common, followed by mutation and transformation."

May laughed to herself, giddy with excitement over her programs. _They're doing so well! Let's give them a hard one. _

"MEBO-1, repeat basic protocols for Open Reduction and Internal Fixation for Trimalleolar Ankle Fracture."

The robot had to take a minute to understand her request. May rested her hands against her thighs, her shins pressed against the cold floor. The wheels were spinning for the robot, the interior fan roaring. _I wonder if I can improve that _. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for the response.

"Procedures outlined by Kataoka May. Create a lateral incision across the injury site. Retract injury site. Installation of a seven-hole or eight-hole tubular plate is required. Attach tubular plate to left fibula. Seal with syndesmotic screws. Close injury site. Surgery complete. Would you like a basic outline of recovery procedures as well?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you," May couldn't help but laugh through her words, putting together her perfect teammates.

She lifted one knee to get up and then remembered the last program she installed. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment. It wasn't something important for the time being, but it needed testing. She stood tall above the robot.

"MEBO-2," May started, hesitation outlining her words.

Her eyes rested on the robot, which was peering up at her. It blinked at her. Sparkling emerald green light shined against the cold metal. May rested a hand against her office chair, gripping it tightly. Her nails dug into the soft black material.

It was a school for aspiring pro-heroes. For kids. She didn't need to run the program. The probability of death on school grounds was slim. She rocked back and forth, debating to herself.

"Waiting for command from Kataoka May."

She could run it. The process of timing, the contacts she had loaded, the procedural outline. All of it. Even organ preservation.

But she wouldn't.

"Terminate command portal, MEBO-2."

"To confirm request, indicate termination by stating: _Dismissed _."

"Dismissed."

May settled back in her chair, watching the robot roll away and interact with MEBO-1. It wasn't necessary. She didn't need to think about that.

In light of her decision, May tried to distract herself with thoughts outside of it, completing several stock checks.

The beds even received a sheet change from her desire to stay busy. May returned to her desk and decided to do more studying, flipping open massive journals.

She needed to brush up on finger injuries and the structure of the hand.

Lunch was just as uneventful. May tried to stomach some food and remembered to take her iron supplement, which wasn't always the case. She swirled a nutrient mixture in her water bottle, chugging the milky water.

The bombshell of media attention and her growing list of bad decisions created little black swirls of despair at the back of her mind.

Students filtered in for medications, distracting May from her thoughts. Many were excited to see her again. They chatted about their first day back in class and what they were up to. Immediately after lunch, May heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" May said, her gaze shifting from her anatomical sketches and toward the door.

A purple-haired boy with _ginormous _eye bags stood. Snipe nudged him forward, his arms crossed.

"Howdy, Dr. Kataoka. I got one of the 'gen ed' students here. Another student knocked him pretty hard earlier. He said he ain't feelin' so good."

"Alright," May got to her feet, approaching the two.

She took some gloves out from her pocket and smiled at the boy. He didn't respond with anything. Smiles usually worked with teenagers. May cleared her throat, blanking her expression again.

"Thanks, Snipe. I'll take it from here."

The sharp-shooting hero left, and May motioned toward the bed. "Can you take a seat for me?"

The boy did what May asked. He clutched his side as he walked, which May noted in the back of her head. She pulled up her rolling stool, catching his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Kataoka. I'll be taking care of you today. What's your name?" May asked, counting respirations. They hitched every other breath.

"Shinsou Hitoshi," he replied.

Shinsou winced, his eyes narrowing. May knew what he was doing. He wasn't sure what to think of her, trying to decide what type of staff member she would be.

"I'm going to run some tests, is that alright, Shinsou?" She asked, gathering her equipment. MEBO-1 skirted around her legs, red blinking in one eye.

"Yeah."

May wrapped the cuff around his skinny arm. He didn't flinch, but she could feel the tension in his arm. Like a rope waiting to snap. From looking at Shinsou, May wouldn't have guessed this.

"So," May started. When her thoughts overtook her mind, her voice would drop into a monotony. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were sparring."

"Sparring? Is that something you do in the general education course?"

"Not usually."

"Hm," May had zoned out already. All she needed was the source. Another person, perhaps another quirk.

"Take a deep breath in," May moved her stethoscope to his chest. Breath sounds were normal, nothing hindering his respiratory system. _This kid looks like he would rather be anywhere else. _

"Do you have any allergies, medications, or past medical history I should know about? Did you hit your head on the way down?" May asked, draping her stethoscope over her shoulders.

His expression didn't change at all from the beginning of their conversation. Shinsou was busy concealing his pain. _What is it with aspiring and professional heroes hiding pain? Geez. _

"No."

"Okay, may I see?" May motioned toward his side. He nodded and laid down flat on the hospital bed.

May lifted his gym shirt. Below was a nasty contusion, outlined in a painting of light green, red, and purple. _He must've been kicked. A punch wouldn't be so large in size. _

There wasn't any visible blood. It was on the right side of Shinsou's rib cage. The swelling was minimal, but still there. Nothing poked out, no skin was broken. May checked his arms and his other side. Small abrasions and cuts gathered.

_Alright, he was kicked, and he rolled on the ground. Must've been outside. I'll have to see if he broke any ribs. There are no obvious deformities, however. _

"Prepare yourself. I'm going to press on your injury. Tell me if there's a specific place that hurts more than the other."

Shinsou nodded, no words leaving his mouth. May's blue gloved hands pressed against his pale skin. _I hope they're not too cold. _

She started on the surrounding injury, then moved inwards. She couldn't hear any cracking, nothing rubbing against anything. May pressed harder, trying to feel for anything strange. Nothing ruptured under her touch.

_There's nothing here that indicates further injury. Sometimes the shock on impact can cause nausea. Especially in a spot like this. What's the best course of option here? I can- _

"That doesn't—that doesn't feel good," Shinsou said quickly, drawing May from her treatment outlines.

"Understandably so, I pressed a little bit harder," May glanced back at him, her facial features relaxing into a sympathetic smile. "It's all over now, though."

"Good," he sighed.

Shinsou watched as May went to her fridge. She pulled out a cup from the very back, reaching her whole arm in. There were rows upon rows of Styrofoam cups, but most weren't filled. She had managed to take care of a couple earlier during her stock check.

"What's that?" Shinsou asked, pulling down his shirt as he sat up.

"It'll help with your pain and heal your injury," May said. That was a pretty good explanation, she patted herself on the back mentally.

"Whatever," Shinsou sipped and then paused. His eyes reminded her so much of someone else. Who was it? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"This is chocolate."

"It's _not _just chocolate. There's a healing factor too," May slid over to her computer and started her report on Shinsou.

**[ CAUSE OF INJURY:** _Confrontation with another student |…| _**]**

She read the room. Shinsou was a quiet boy with one-worded answers, at least for her. No need to pester him more than she needed to.

He didn't seem like the angry type, the one to instigate fights. Which May knew he was hinting at. Did he expect her to say something? _Am I supposed to lecture students? _

May understood one thing, however. Shinsou was an observer, that's for sure.

Every move that May made, his eyes would follow. His exhaustion began to improve with every sip, and his posture became more upright. She hummed to herself, writing her observations. One of the MEBOs approached Shinsou.

"Performing full-body scan. Processing… Processing… Processing."

Shinsou stared at the robot in front of him. He sucked on the straw, tilting his head. May turned to watch for a moment, the teenager on the bed leaning forward with his finger outstretched.

"Dr. Kataoka, what's it doing?" Shinsou's voice was quiet.

"That's MEBO-2. It's performing a quick surface-level scan. Nothing invasive, don't worry," May said, her eyes returning to the computer.

"Scan complete. Treatment plan successful."

As each minute passed, the boy on the bed perked up. May hummed as she continued the paperwork. The worst part, by far. She had powered through most demographics. Her mouse rested on one in particular.

"What's your quirk, Shinsou?" May asked casually. She had gone through the quirk database before, but it was going to be headache-inducing. _It's not a big deal to ask. _

There was stillness. The beeping robots scooted around, the only thing that could be heard. It was long enough that May spun to face him again. He shifted on the bed, his own gaze casting down to stare at MEBO-2, who was desperately combing the floor for dirt.

"Brainwashing."

May nodded and typed it in. Her gaze didn't linger too long; her thoughts mostly consumed with the weird politics of hero school. _An interesting quirk indeed. Why isn't he in the hero class? _

Shinsou was guarding himself with his body language, his arms crossed over his chest. He pulled back in every possible way, even his feet swinging, so they tucked themselves further under the hospital bed. _I wonder why. _

May swiveled in her chair and extended a light pink pass.

"That's all I needed! How are you doing?"

The guarding ended. His arms uncrossed and he got up from the bed, standing taller. "Better now. Thank you, Dr. Kataoka."

Shinsou started toward the door. His pace was slow, taking in the entire room. He would focus on one thing, like the curtains or the fridge in the corner of the room. May tried not to pay too much attention, but it was strange. _What's he doing? _

She didn't have much time to think too hard about it, but his fluffy purple hair stuck in the back of her head. May gave herself a mental reminder to review a little bit of psychiatry. Her worst subject throughout medical school.

May cleaned up the mess left behind and turned in her report. There were a couple of other students that trickled in. Nothing serious, a couple of bandages and stomach aches.

Her phone buzzed midway through the afternoon while she mindlessly clicked through academic papers about the importance of psychological evaluation. May picked up the cherry red device, reading the screen.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**Unknown**_

➞ Hey, Dr. Kataoka! It's All Might! Midoriya's injured, heading your way on bots.

xX Plus Ultra! Xx

All Might

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

_Why does he have a signature on his messages? _The thought gave her a small smile, but she sprang into action shortly after. May found some new gloves and opened a new file on her computer.

"MEBO-1, collect instruments for basic trauma assessment," May said, her head hanging out of the door.

The robot chirped in response, the sounds of silver instruments rattling in a tray filling her ears. She could hear the whirring in the distance as the tan robots headed toward the office. _Oh my—He's on a stretcher?! _

May stepped out of the room and into the hallway, her pace quickening.

"You're the nurse, right?" A tan robot asked.

"Doctor, but yes."

May walked alongside the stretcher, beginning to assess the injuries from a distance. "Hello, Midoriya. It's me, Dr. Kataoka. Can you hear me?"

He was knocked out cold, even with a nudge from her gloved hand. One of his arms was scorched by fire, and the other looked like his finger from the previous day. _This is only the second day?! What the hell?! _

She opened the door wider for the robots to pass through with ease. They bickered back and forth, using a slide maneuver to ease Midoriya on to the hospital bed. The robots left May alone, leaving the room without any further indications. She was not paying attention to them, anyways.

Her assessment had begun. _Midoriya's_ _breathing is not obstructed in any way, profusion seems fine. His arms are the primary concern. There are no other apparent signs of injury, but I have to make sure. _

May started at the top of his head. She inspected for signs of blood on her gloves or crackles beneath her fingers.

"MEBO-2, open dictation program," May called out.

"Dictation program successful. Begin."

"No deformities, contusions, abrasions, or crepitus found on head, chest, and legs. Patient is unconscious, responsive to pain," May spoke aloud, working through her processes. She watched his face squeeze together when she touched his arm and pressed on his nail.

"Obvious injuries seen include moderate burns on the left arm and right arm is broken in multiple places."

May started on vitals, reporting her findings to MEBO-2 as MEBO-1 rolled alongside her. "Note, patient is experiencing heightened vitals due to strenuous physical activity."

Her gloved hands flew through each test. She knew what to do. Leaning over the hospital bed, she spoke aloud to the teenager.

"Hey, Midoriya. You're going to be fine. I'm going to perform a blood transfusion, just letting you know."

May had a habit of talking to her unconscious patients. It was more comfortable than the alert ones.

Exhaling, she replaced her gloves and gathered the appropriate equipment for a blood transfusion. Since Midoriya was unconscious, she couldn't wake him up and ask him to drink for her.

He had good veins, which was a plus.

She monitored his condition while the transfusion started, adjusting his arms so they would be in a more comfortable position.

May examined his arms further, cleaning any dirt and sweat off with a wipe. She took care of the surface level burns and wrapped that arm. She laid the other arm flat, allowing for her blood to place the bones properly. Clicking noises began, crackling under his skin.

_This would've required weeks of recovery without my quirk. Who allowed this? _

May recorded vitals every ten minutes, letting the machines take over. MEBO-2 repeated every word she said back to her while May typed into her keyboard. She nodded along, noting the extra details she gathered during the physical examination.

"Dr. Kataoka!" All Might appeared at the door in full hero attire.

"Toshinori," May replied, getting up from her office chair. She approached him as he stood with panic in his eyes.

"How's young Midoriya? Is he alright? What injuries—"

"He's going to be fine," May reassured, and they walked toward the hospital bed together. The green-haired boy exhaled soft snores, blood filing in through his veins.

His color had improved, less of a ghostly white and more of a soft pink. The sickening purple color receded from his right arm, settling at the tips of his fingers. May adjusted the pillow under his head.

Silence filled the air, besides the monitors periodically checking vitals. Midoriya began to stir a little bit, but it wasn't enough for May to act. She took a deep breath.

"It's only the second day," May's voice was hushed, standing over the hospital bed. "I read in Recovery Girl's reports that he also injured himself during the entrance exam. What was it? The entrance exam."

"Giant robots."

May felt her brows furrow and decided to brush it. No wonder students like Shinsou couldn't get in. _How does this school stay in line with safety regulations? On that note, how strict are said regulations when it comes to heroes? _

There was another pause, and May kept her arms crossed. She tapped her chin. _He's in Eraserhead's class. Did his instructor push him too hard? _

"Who allowed it to go this far? This is unacceptable."

All Might swallowed and then sighed, his head hanging. "It was my fault. I should've stopped them."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Cementoss's words bounced around in her head. _Empathy. Empathy. Empathy. You should've stopped them but it's over now. _

"Why did you have them duke it out so hard? Without my quirk, it would've taken weeks to heal. It seems highly unnecessary."

"I... I don't really know. They have some things to work out."

_Wait— what? This is about emotional tensions? Friendships? You've got to be kidding me. _

May took off her glasses and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't we have a guidance counselor for this exact reason?"

Toshinori stared at the floor, his hand rubbing his chin. "I think in a perfect world that would work. The other boy isn't.. erm.. exactly the calm discussion type."

_That's not the point. Without my quirk, the damage to his arm could've been irreversible. And for what? A useless confrontation that didn't solve anything? I— _

May put a hand to her forehead, letting out a single scoff. She then let her hand slide down her face.

_Relax. Relax. It's not fine, but pretend it is. _

She waved away the topic, turning to face him. May saw the concern etching itself deep into the lines of his face. _He's got a lot going on. _

"Your quirk is going to keep me busy, isn't it?"

His attention snapped back to her. All Might let out a small laugh, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. "Hopefully, not for too long."

May uncrossed her arms and checked on the progress on Midoriya's right arm. It would take about an hour for the transfusion to complete.

May finished her reports, and All Might sat on the edge of the bed the whole time. He was thinking to himself. She decided she wasn't going to interrupt that.

All Might stepped out of the room after fifteen quiet minutes. He asked May to alert him when Midoriya awoke, which she obliged.

_It's a lot of pressure for both of them. All Might's vitals are so erratic, how long can he remain a hero? And this kid can barely contain the power himself! _

May clasped her hands together, resting her elbows on the desk. _If he keeps injuring himself, the bones won't properly align themselves anymore. My quirk could be useless. What if I— _

"Dr. Kataoka?"

His timid voice made May leap from her seat, rushing toward the edge of the hospital bed. "Don't move around, alright?"

"O-okay. I—I feel fine, though," Midoriya sniffled.

"Good, that means it's working."

May lifted his arm, inspecting the healing process. She could tell he was a little disoriented from waking up. She kept her voice low and soft, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

"Can you tell me what happened this time?"

"I—I used too much. Punched a—a huge hole."

"Impressive," May unwrapped a corner of the burn. It was gone. "But not wise."

"It was the only way to win. I—I know I shouldn't, but I had to. I had to beat him," Midoriya protested. Bubbles of tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. "Kachaan is so... so mad."

May stopped what she was doing for a moment. _Remember, May. They're only teenagers. They're still learning. _She rested her hands on the hospital bed, feeling a tug at her heart.

_What do I say? Come on, think. Emotional support training? Gah! That was years ago. _Her eyes glanced at the ceiling then back at Midoriya.

"Losing can sometimes make people angry. Nothing you can do about it and certainly not a reason to become upset," May reached for his other arm, hoping her words did something. Most of her thoughts were stuck in medical limbo.

It came off a little harsher than she intended, and she opened her mouth again. The words wouldn't come.

She started disconnecting the I.V. with careful hands, and he remained quiet. Midoriya watched her work, wiping his face with his burned arm.

"Dr. Kataoka?" His voice piped up again.

"Yes?"

"Th-thank you. I—I know I've been here a lot, and I'm sorry I can't control it."

"Thank me?" May shook her head, beginning the sling and swathe process on his arm. "This is why I'm here. No apologies needed, Midoriya."

The tears subsided, and a little smile decorated the teen's expression. His arm was relaxing under her touch. "You're not a pro-hero, are you? I've… never heard of you before."

"I'm not, a very astute observation," May remarked, gently smiling and reaching his gaze. "Just a doctor."

The wheels in his head twisted and turned. "How did you get here then, if you weren't an alum?"

_A valid question, but a little pressing for a student! He's curious, I'll give him that. _

"Through an interview process, like any other job."

His eyes narrowed, then they eased. "Oh, um, okay!"

May went back to her computer, only to hear murmurings from the hospital bed. Musings from Midoriya, like he was talking through the process of what occurred and May's involvement with the school. She ignored it, even if she stole a couple of side-eyed glances.

After finishing the swathing process, May texted All Might, who burst into the room almost immediately as the text had delivered. She allowed them to talk, but for the most part, Midoriya was exhausted. He slept a lot more than May anticipated, and she had to wake him up at the end of the day.

The green-haired boy thanked her again, promising that he wouldn't hurt himself again. May gave him a new letter to give to his Mom. She worried she may be receiving a phone call later from his household.

May was worried about a lot of things.

As she started packing herself up for the day, she stared at the now-empty hospital bed. How many more would lay there? What condition would they be in? She bit her lip, rubbing her forehead.

Without much thought, she dialed a familiar number.

"Eiko!" May exclaimed and then lowered her voice, pressing her cheek closer to the phone. "This school is going to make me lose my mind."


	11. Four

❛ _**I**__ see trouble on the way! _❜

An exasperated huff sounded on the other end of the line. "It's only been two days. Are you sure you're not overreacting?"

May continued packing her things, squeezing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "I wish I were."

"You're a medical person at a school! Come on, May. Last time you called me saying that, it was like during your palliative care rotation or something."

"No, no," May straightened her back. "I don't think _you_ understand. Without my quirk, one of the students would've needed reconstructive hand surgery!"

Silence filled May's ear for a moment. Her friend was thinking.

"Already?" Eiko's voice lost its dismissive tone. "Shit, what are they even doing? Is syllabus week a thing for high schoolers? Damn, I can't even remember."

May flung up her right hand. At least someone agreed with her. "Yeah, thank you! Everyone is acting like it's normal. I _knew_ I was here for some ulterior reason. I…"

Her voice trailed, and she shouldered her bag.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, May. It sounds insane. Can't you talk to them about this? It's only the second day, and you've already had an injury like that?"

"I don't think anyone would listen to me," May said, walking around the room to do a final check. "I'm not a professional hero."

"You don't know that. I think it's worth a mention. It's just gonna escalate as the year goes on, right, if you're making it out as bad as it actually is?"

"You're right. Maybe I am overreacting a little," May nodded, pacing without thinking much about it.

She opened the fridge, looking at each pouch of blood. How was her stock somewhat low already? Her head hung, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Eiko prodded.

"When is there not?" May lifted her head and shut the fridge. She paused before continuing. "I think I'm going to need the operation, Eiko."

"What?! No, we talked about this! That's like so invasive?!"

May heard Eiko stand up, the rush of air blasting through the speaker.

"I don't think I have a choice now. It's not so bad, Eiko. I've already used my quirk more than I'd like to admit. I think it's something I should consider."

"You're using your quirk too much, then. That's what _you_ even said! I don't think you should. It's not like people won't see it. People… like… might take advantage of that?"

"I don't care about that," May moved toward the door, beginning to shut it behind her. "These injuries aren't easy, and the goal is to heal them immediately. I would have direct access. I have to do my job properly… I don't… I don't want to be fired."

Incoherent muttering sounded on the other side.

"Well, I care about that, I mean, _you_," the sharp tone returned. "Your quirk isn't some… I don't know… heroic super strength nonsense that doesn't have serious health repercussions. I know I joke that it's just blood, but you know—_you know_—how I feel about this."

"I know but I—"

"And you're afraid of being fired?! You've always been like this, _fuck._ Work first, everything else second."

May's felt a headache coming on. She should've expected this kind of reaction, but she grossly underestimated. Eiko did state her feelings on the idea years ago.

_I really should've thought this through without spilling about this. _May waved to her medical bots half-heartedly, who responded with a blinking light. She shut her door and started locking it.

"If I choose to do this, will you not fight me on it?"

"Damn it, May. I thought the whole point of medical school was to heal without depending on your quirk. So, you don't exhaust yourself?"

"Too late for that," May muttered, her keys jingling.

Eiko's nails clicked and clacked loudly on the phone. "Don't jump the gun, okay? The fact you even _said_ that is going to keep me awake. Do you know how many pills I'm on? The amount of lavender sleepy time tea I have to consume?"

May finished locking the door but stopped in front of it. Her eyebrows furrowed. "When did you get on a giant drug cocktail?"

"There was a merger recently," Eiko started snacking on something. She was definitely stressed. Her voice switched from sharp to sharper. "It's making my hair fall out. I found another grey hair, too. Isn't that just fantastic?! I've had to bump up my Botox appointment, too."

"What're you taking?" May's voice shifted while she thought about various drugs Eiko could be on.

Maybe the interactions were wrong, maybe if May could take a look, she could adjust the dosage. Maybe—

"Can you just not be a doctor for like five seconds?!" Eiko sighed and then laughed a little, annoyance shining through her words. "Just try to give yourself a break. Listen, I have to go; some intern is staring at me like a fucking psychopath!"

May removed the phone from her ear, hearing Eiko's voice rise and bark at the poor intern. _I shouldn't have called her; she has her own things going on. _

"I'll let you know. If I decide to go through with it, would you be willing to help me out?" May hated asking those kinds of questions, and it probably wasn't the right time. She needed a little reassurance.

"—of course, even if I don't agree with it. You're going to do whatever you want anyways, when have you ever listened to me? Bye-bye, Mayday! Kisses!"

She started yelling again, and the phone hung up. May rubbed her face, knowing how much she upset her friend. The passive-aggressive parting words from her friend flipped her stomach. _Gah, damn. I'm going to have to call her later and fix it. A text might be better. _

There was a flurry of black that caught her attention. There he was, almost an unfortunate victim at the beginning of the day, heading down the hallway. May held on to her phone. _Should I say something? Should I apologize? Should I—_

"Hey!"

The words poured out of her mouth before her brain could continue processing. She started down the hall into a fast walk. Not running. Definitely not that.

Aizawa stopped, and his shoulders fell at the sound of her voice. Slowly turning around, she met his gaze.

"I…"

Now that he was standing right in front of her, the words weren't so easy. _Why is he so scary? _His dead stare didn't change, looking down at her.

"Go on," Aizawa said, giving a long blink.

_Say something!_

"I wanted to apologize… for almost knocking you over earlier," May's eyes traveled everywhere but the subject. "I don't need another patient, ha!"

_Terrible. Absolutely terrible. _May let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. Nothing changed within his expression. It was like speaking to a brick wall. A sleepy brick wall.

"It's fine, Dr. Kataoka. Watch where you're going next time, and we shouldn't have any issues."

"Oh, yeah, I'll…. I'll be doing that."

There was another silence. May crossed her arms, trying to think of a different topic to talk about. He was the most challenging instructor to speak to. She was terrible at reading people anyways, but he was impossible. At least she could find something with Hound Dog.

_Wasn't he reading the other day? I could ask him about that. He doesn't seem like he likes sunny weather… why would I talk about the weather? I hate small talk so much I can never- _

"Is that all you wanted to say, or is there something else?"

Aizawa's eyebrows were raised. His question caused her whole mind to blank. May's eyes lifted from the floor.

The swirling aura of fear circled around her. Aizawa was a black hole. His looming figure and bloodshot eyes stole any coherent thought she could craft. Instead, she stammered.

"Yes. No, wait, yeah, um… have a good evening."

_Wow, that fucking sucked._ May shook her head, turning on a heel toward the exit. What did she plan to accomplish with that? It was a rehash of what occurred earlier.

She didn't look back, putting a hand to her forehead. _You're so stupid._

The rest of the evening was filled with ruminations. Injured students, failed social interactions, the works. May laid flat on her couch, her head turned toward her television. She flipped aimlessly through channels.

She texted Eiko, hoping for a response. When her phone buzzed, she grappled for it.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**You were added to "U.A. STAFF" group**_

_**The Principal**_

➞ Good evening, everyone! Be on alert tomorrow, word has spread about a surprise press ambush in hopes of catching All Might. Good luck getting to class! Cheers. **^w^**

✓✓ ✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

_Perfect._

May flopped down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

—

May felt herself slide down in her office chair. She had gotten there insanely early, hoping to miss the media conglomerates. She succeeded, but at the cost of more sleep.

Three medical journals laid open on her desk, and all of them were psychology based. Unfortunately, she was softly snoring in the crook of her arm.

"You got here early, Doctor," Cementoss's calm voice appeared at her doorway.

May's head shot up from her sleeping position. She shoved her glasses up her face and then relaxed at the sight of him. When she got to the school, the sky was still a milky purple. Lamps flickered, trying to decide whether to stay on, or finally retire.

Now, the sun had risen and crept across the window. Shadows decorated the room, stretching across the tile floor.

"I wanted to avoid any media attention. Not really my thing," she said, her voice groggy from sleep. "I've seen a couple here and there… why are they swarming now?"

Standing from her chair, they walked toward the window together. A crowd had gathered, white news vans decorating the front of the school like a growing disease culture.

"It was a way to gauge the public's reaction. Now that viewers are interested in All Might's new position, the reporters want every detail."

"Why hasn't he given a statement?" May asked, the bell ringing over the intercom. "Seems like it would've been a way to avoid all of this."

"I'm not entirely certain. If there's one thing, you must know, Dr. Kataoka, the media never allows a singular statement. I'm afraid they would want more."

"Have you ever dealt with the media, Ken?"

The cement man had a resting smile. He let loose a small chuckle. "Every hero must at some point. That is why we do our best here to prepare students for the inevitability."

"I imagine you're pretty good at handling them," May said, giving him a small smile of her own. "I'd have no idea what to do."

"That is a stretch, but I appreciate the compliment. You aren't alone," both May and Cementoss turned their gaze toward the window. Aizawa was waving his hand at a reporter, his movements rigid in comparison to his usual stance.

"Some are better at this than others."

May watched a reporter toe the line, catching the perfect moment. Colossal metal doors slammed together, rising from the top and bottom of the arch to meet halfway. May recoiled, her eyes widening. That was an excellent reminder to never forget her identification card.

"Is that the security system at work?" May asked, wondering if it has ever caught any limbs before.

"Yes. Someone must've crossed it," Cementoss tucked his hands behind his back. "Quite bold, I must say. Today should be interesting."

With a good-bye, Cementoss left May alone. She couldn't see the reporters anymore. The thought of them hovering beyond the gate gave her a strange sense of dread. Her stomach felt heavy, resting at the bottom of her stomach. _When will I have to deal with that?_

The rest of the morning was spent on the computer. May rested her cheek on her hand, her eyes skating through peer-reviewed documents. _They must've reached a breakthrough with quirk enhancement. Why are they spending time on that? Real health problems need attention._

Her mood was worsening with each continued hour. Due to an email from a colleague, she dug herself a hole in the world of cellular enhancement involving Quirk Factor. _Why on Earth are medical doctors researching this? _She rubbed her hand down her face and decided to play sudoku instead.

Numbers brought her comfort when people couldn't. The false sense of security wouldn't last long.

_**"BRRGH! LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH!"**_

_What?_

May lifted her hand from her cheek, looking from left to right. She sat up straight.

_Wait... Am I supposed to do something?!_

It was too late to look at the employee handbook. May flung herself from her chair, scrambling to the door. She peered out, two robots waiting patiently for someone to come along. The floor started to rumble.

"Yo, Doc!"

Present Mic cut through the loud, repeating intercom. He was jogging toward the main entrance of the school.

"What's going on?!" May yelled, holding her door open.

"Just the media! Don't worry 'bout a thing! Close your door, it may be a little crazy!" He called, waving an arm behind him.

_That's it? Um, alright… I… guess?_

May shut her door and dashed over to the window. The media had broken through, pushing up against the main entrance. If she pressed her ear against the window, she could hear their demands.

_How did they manage to break through?!_

The chaos outside of her door began to grow alarmingly fast. The door shook as people pressed against it, desperate to leave the building. _Someone's going to get hurt or trampled! What do I do?!_

May continuously looked between the door and the window. If she opened the door, people would come flooding in and create an even bigger mess. She made the decision to stay put.

From her heightened position, red and blue lights flared. Sirens, apart from the alarm system, sounded outside.

The chaos dissipated, and May gained no patients from the incident. She opened her door again as the noise died down. Leaning against it, she waited for an instructor to pass by and relay some details.

Unfortunately, nothing lined up well for her. May looked behind her for a split second, seeing her phone light up on her desk. She didn't notice the footsteps that appeared right next to her.

"Were any students trampled?" Aizawa asked, causing her head to whip back around.

"No, luckily," May choked out. "Did the media really breach the system?"

"You have a window, don't you, doctor?"

May saw something different. A flicker of emotion, a vein popping right above his left eye. Barely visible beyond his mop of hair.

May tilted her head, her psychology readings presenting themselves at the forefront of her brain. _Don't psychoanalyze, May. Simplicity rules._

"Are you alright?" She asked in a quieter tone.

The vein disappeared and hesitated before his answer.

"Doesn't matter," Aizawa pulled out his phone, reading the message at the top of his screen. "There's a staff meeting."

"Staff meeting?" May stepped out from her office, following close behind his footsteps. "Am I supposed to go?"

"You're staff, aren't you?"

_Duh. _

May walked next to Aizawa, not saying anything else. Her mind was fluttering about the events that had just transpired. She had too many questions, and no answers. After shoving aside her list of personal embarrassments, curiosity became a primary motivator.

_Just ask a question like he's any other instructor. Pretend it's Cementoss or something. _

"Does this happen often?" May asked, breaking their silence. The conference room wasn't exactly a short distance away.

"No. If it did, we wouldn't be heading to the conference room."

"Right," May nodded to herself, questions continuing to pour out of her brain. The faucet had turned on.

"How did they breakthrough, then? The defenses seemed airtight earlier. What do you think happened?"

Despite her badgering, he responded without annoyance. "I'm not sure. There had to be an externality. Something is off."

"Externality? An outside force? Something beyond reporters?"

"Yes, but I don't know what."

"Do you think someone used their quirk in an unregulated way? Isn't that illegal?" May didn't realize how long their conversation had occurred, but both were deep in their own thoughts. "If that's happening, you don't think—"

"Foul play?"

"Yes."

The sound of their footsteps echoed down the halls, murmurs from open classroom doors sounding.

"It's unlikely and highly improbable," Aizawa didn't have any unusual inflection to his voice, yet his responses were slower and more methodical.

"Probability is meaningless in this situation," May said without hesitation, her brain overloaded. In contrast, she was babbling without a filter.

The sink bowl was starting to overflow. Their conversation was running on borrowed time.

"Especially due to the circumstances… All Might is involved."

There was a lull. May kept her gaze forward, focusing all of her energy at deciphering this new and strange puzzle. The self-doubt and subconscious nervousness melted away.

There was a problem. It needed to be solved.

Silence did nothing to assist May's thoughts. She put a finger to her chin, their pace increasing as the conference room sign appeared at the end of the hall.

_If All Might is involved, Cementoss said reporters were eager for a story. Even All Might himself said that they wanted a statement from him. I remember a specific case study outlining when a politician was in the hospital, a team of reporters—_

"I disagree."

May didn't skip a beat.

"That's your prerogative, but I think it shouldn't be ignored. It's important to look at all angles. This is an anomaly and should be treated as such. Everything should be considered."

Aizawa sighed, and he rolled his neck before responding. "Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"Talking."

The water spilled over the bowl, dripping on the floor. Aizawa turned off the running water of thoughts. Quick. His shoes were getting wet.

May's brain stalled. Knowledge wasn't driving her anymore. Instead, her face boiled. The rational way of thinking fled. A vortex of self-deprecation spun out of control. _I thought we were just talking? What did I say? Was it disagreeing? I should never speak again._

They both entered the conference room, sitting down and listening to Nezu engage with other instructors.

"This doesn't happen. It's not right, and it's not natural," Midnight's voice overpowered others. "We have no idea what's happening or how it even got to this point."

_I've never seen her this way. _May watched as other instructors nodded in agreement. Midnight's fist clenched on top of the table, her teeth grinding together.

"If one reporter could infiltrate, how are we supposed to handle all of them?" Ectoplasm's dual harmonic tone responded, garnering more nods.

"The media has always been ravenous," Cementoss interjected, moving both of his large hands up and down. He was trying to calm the room."Our main job is to protect our students. We must think about this rationally."

"I agree," Eraserhead said, scratching the side of his face. "This is not the time to panic. The archway security system _is _the most outdated piece of equipment on site. Even if it shouldn't be."

"I think someone tipped off the reporters," Midnight countered, leaning back in her chair. "How did they break through so easily? It doesn't matter if the technology is outdated. They still got through."

May's eyes flashed at the back and forth between the instructors. It was challenging to keep track, and after the last interaction she had, she kept her mouth shut. May felt a poke at her arm, her eyes scooting away from the conversation and toward the source.

"What do you think, Doc?" Yamada whispered, still staring straight ahead.

"I don't know. I feel like something isn't right, but it might be my nerves," May replied, keeping the same quiet tone. She couldn't even comprehend the fact he was semi-whispering. "What about you?"

"I don't know either. I was hoping you had a better answer. Aren't you supposed to be smart or somethin'?"

"You think I know anything about heroes and the media?"

"I could say the same thing about myself."

May turned her head slightly, half-listening to the other staff members state their case to Nezu. Her eyebrows knit together. "But you… you _are_ a hero."

"So? Ain't no problem, not knowing a thing or two. Oh, but I did learn today that fighting the press would lower my reputation," Yamada stifled a laugh. "Who knew, am I right?"

"I really can't tell if you're kidding or not."

"I—"

"Mic, tell him he should be more concerned about this," Midnight held up a gloved hand, ending the small side conversation May was a part of. "It's important."

Present Mic leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands on the desk. "I agree with all the aspects. I think it's important we consider everything but don't spread ourselves too thin."

_That's a shockingly well-rounded response. _May wondered if he had a whole act centered around his chaotic hero persona. But he released his folded hands, using finger guns. The idea left as soon as it presented itself.

"Yo, I got an even better idea," Present Mic held up a finger, breaking into a goofy smile. "Let's show them why we're heroes through a media karaoke party! We'll give them what they want."

No one acknowledged his last statement, shaking their heads in response. Yamada leaned back in his chair, watching them squabble amongst each other again. May was busy rubbing her eyes, thoroughly confused with everything that was happening.

"That's how you get out of a conversation, Doc. Take notes."

May peered through her hands, staring at Yamada. He had a smug expression, but it left quickly.

_I cannot read anyone here. I have no idea what anyone's endgame is. _

The murmuring came to a stop. Nezu held up a paw, standing at the front of the room.

"The evidence is compelling, but quite frankly, I do think we have more indications toward Midnight's central argument," Nezu said, motioning to the woman. She hmphed, giving a single nod.

Nezu inhaled then continued. "An element of evil instigated this infiltration into our system. We must be on high alert, even if this is a false alarm."

Everyone stirred in their seats. May propped her elbow up on the table, glancing around at the other heroes. She had a hard time figuring out what any of them were thinking.

"If this is what I think it is, it's a declaration of war."

_A declaration of war?_

"Back to class, everyone. We are going to proceed like a normal school day."

May walked back to her office alone. Nezu sounded much more serious than usual. Throwing around words like 'declaration' and 'war' did nothing to settle her stomach. It was probably nothing to be concerned about.

The press was overexcited, that's all.

Sitting down at her desk, she opened sudoku again. Every pro-hero in the conference room had varying opinions and responses to what occurred. No one was unanimous about anything. May moved her mouse to click on the little white boxes on the screen.

_Three…_

There weren't many more patients throughout the day. May drummed her fingers on the desk every so often. The initial adrenaline shot of the earlier events led to more exhaustion. And her horrible social interactions.

_Nine…_

She wondered why the conversation went south so quickly. Was he tired? Cementoss indicated the press wasn't Aizawa's favorite. _I shouldn't have questioned him so much; that was insensitive. _She curled her fingers against the smooth surface of the desk.

_Eight…_

All Might was nowhere to be found, May realized. She scrunched her mouth to one side, her eyes narrowing in on the square she was trying to complete. In fact, May was so preoccupied with the media, he never checked in that morning.

_Five…_

The robots whirred next to her. Not a single student had stopped in, not even for a minor ache or pain. May looked toward the window, rubbing the back of her neck.

_One…_

There was one more empty square on her board. She hummed to herself, her nose squished by the fist she made with her propped elbow.

_Four._

Before May could process, she heard footsteps pound the halls like thunder. She slid out her chair and got to her feet, resting her hands on the cushioned top. The voices that traveled were strained, nearing.

She drifted back to the computer screen.

Unlucky number four.

More voices echoed.

Something was wrong.

Storm clouds gathered at the doorway in human form. A heaving boy, his face scratched, and his knees dirty. His glasses hung on his face loosely, splinters shattering in the corners. Teachers gathered behind him. Their eyes were white and wide like full moons.

Did she hear a crow on her walk that morning? Was Dr. Kataoka May scrawled in red ink across a hidden paper?

In that small moment before words, resting at the tip of her tongue, May remembered what her mother used to say. Four was closest to death and second to suffering.


	12. The USJ Incident

_[ **Warning:** Mentions of blood, medical procedures, needles, and various other injuries. ]_

❛ _**Are**__ we running out of time?_ ❜

"There's been an attack."

She didn't even have the chance to ask what happened, or what was going on. The student, a tall boy with disheveled black hair, nodded.

"Alright," May had a moment before speaking again. A split second to gather her thoughts.

"We need you to be ready."

She remembered the feeling, slowly presenting itself at the tips of her fingers and extending through her chest. The moment her beeper would blink. A code. The alarms that would blare over the hospital speaker, alerting the entire building that someone was dying. Staff would swarm the halls like locusts. It was a calm panic. No, that wasn't right. External stoicism, internal hysterics.

Attempting to clear her mind, May focused on getting her equipment together.

Shit, she didn't draw that morning. Everything was older, therefore weaker.

"I'll be ready in a minute," May said, her voice staying level.

The instructors started deliberating with each other, discussing their plan of attack. It wasn't anything that concerned May. She gathered a black backpack, taking some bags from her fridge and placing them carefully inside.

Mentally, she thanked herself for prepping an emergency kit.

And cursed herself for not drawing.

"MEBO-1," May looked to one of her robots. "Follow me. Begin protocol zero-zero-six-one."

Her movements were calm, not moving too fast, nothing unbalanced. The robot blinked. Its eye lights shifted from green to white.

"MEBO-2, perform idle care operations."

A chirp echoed in response.

May slipped on her backpack straps and looked to the instructors. "I'm ready."

They stopped talking and stopped planning. Vlad King looked to her. She knew what he saw. An average citizen with an advanced degree. That's it.

"Are you sure? We thought you should stay here—"

"You don't know what you're facing," May tightened the straps. Her calf muscles tensed, preparing for the action. "Someone may need help right away. This is why I'm here, isn't it?"

Midnight skidded around a corner. She shook her head and threw up her arms.

"What're you all standing there for?!" She yelled down the hall. "Come on!"

May pushed up her glasses and gave a single nod to Vlad King. He reciprocated. With the student in tow, they started down the hall at a jog. The bag was heavy on her back, and it attempted to slow her down.

They met Midnight at the end of the hall. She stayed a little ahead of them.

"Dr. Kataoka insisted on coming!" Vlad said, his voice booming over ambient running sounds.

"And? What else was she going to do?" Midnight turned her head toward him, her eyebrows knit together.

Vlad gritted his teeth through his words. "Recovery Girl never did this!"

_"Recovery Girl_ was pushing eighty!"

No one told May anything. Instead, she looked toward the student. Did he have any injuries? No, he only had minor abrasions. Nothing that needed immediate attention.

_Wait. _

_Did he… Did he run the whole way there? _

May glanced at his legs. There were exhaust pipes attached.

_He did. He must be exhausted. Maybe there's a way I can help him, but he probably wouldn't accept it right now. _

"Hey," May faced the student, her arms pumping as she tried to keep up with the pro-heroes. "What's your name?"

His focused stare broke as they pushed through the exit. Present Mic was standing in front of a bus, waiting for everyone to get there.

The student responded breathlessly. "Iida Tenya, Doctor!"

"Alright, Iida. You're going to have to help me out."

Once all of the pro-heroes boarded the bus, May made sure to stay close to the student.

_I need to figure out the injured possibilities. From there, I can decipher how much blood I'll actually need. I need to draw now, or it may not be enough. What if they're horrifically injured? I have to draw now. _

_This needs to be quick, efficient, and useful. If hospitalization is required, I'll have to go with my patients due to the transfer of care laws. I need to meet with another doctor. I—_

"What can I help with?" Iida interrupted her train of thought.

The bus launched forward. Present Mic yammered on about buckling seat belts and getting ready for a 'bumpy ride.'

"First of all," May asked, examining the way he sat. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good to hear," May opened a compartment on her backpack. She was making a choice and sticking with it. The bouncing of the bus was going to make it painful.

"Do you know how many could be injured? It's okay if you don't," May said, her voice monotone. "I need an estimate."

Iida watched as she unzipped a flat case, his eyes widening at the array of needles and syringes inside.

_I don't have time to disinfect. The anticoagulating agent specific for my blood is already within the syringes. _

_Morphine. Do I have Morphine? That could assist. Not if there's head trauma. Or multiple extremity trauma. What else do I have? I have another pain relief agent somewhere. If I can just steady my hands long enough—_

"I… I know two instructors. I… um… I don't know where some of my classmates are. We were all scattered… I… did my best to…"

_Two confirmed. More possible. Let's estimate. Five at least. No, six. _

"I know you did your best," May pulled out a bright blue tourniquet. She unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a white tank top and pulling her arm out from her sleeve. "No time to think about that. Can you give me a range of injuries?"

May held the tourniquet between her teeth after speaking, putting on a pair of gloves. She tied it tight with one hand to the best of her ability.

"It didn't look good."

Iida leaned backward. He had words on the tip of his tongue, looking out toward the other pro-heroes. Ectoplasm watched from another chair.

There it was, the imaginary clock May had built in her head so long ago. It was a way for her to manage patients or any medical procedure she needed to do. Providing both tangibility and a consistent sense of urgency, she kept the stress-inducing image around.

She was wondering when it would show up.

Every time there was an emergency, the same stupid countdown appeared in her head. Bright red numbers, always urging downwards. If her procedures and care were successful, the countdown would end in the green.

"How long ago did the attack start?"

"I… I don't know. Thirty minutes? It feels like a long time ago, but I could be wrong."

Her golden hour was becoming a darkened couple of minutes. The internal clock shaved off some time. That left her with a lot less than she thought she would have liked.

_I need this to be prepared when I get there. That leaves me with little time to check everyone. Will I have to card? Black, death. Red, wounded, and not okay. Yellow, injured, but okay. Green, alive and fine. _

_Okay, okay. I remember this. _

May picked up the syringe with an attached needle. She uncapped it with her teeth, which was terrible practice. If her movements weren't steady, the needle could stab her. It didn't matter, honestly, if she did.

It all came from the same place.

The bus jolted while May tried to search for the right vein. It was there, hiding among the weeds. Steadying her hand with her pinky, she inserted the needle into her arm. A pointy snake with a single fang, constricting around her bloodstream.

Blood swirled into the syringe, mixing with the clear liquid already inside. She looked up for a split second. The Iida kid paled. Very fast. May continued to fill her syringe but kept her eyes forward.

"Hey, hey," she tried getting his attention. He snapped upward to look at her. "Look at me. Look at my face. Can you tell me anything else that happened? Anything that'll help me help your classmates."

She watched him struggle not to look back at the red in the syringe. May knew nothing he could say would change the outcome. It was a distraction tactic. She had all of the information she needed.

The bus took a sharp turn. May removed the needle just in time, capping it again. She needed more. No stopping.

This is what she was supposed to do.

_Damn._ May could feel the deep-down pull of pain, the ice-cold feeling rushing up to her veins. _That stupid operation would come in real handy right about now. _

She pressed a cotton pad down on the injection site. It was going to have to happen again. And again. Replacing the syringe in the case, she pulled out another one of similar size. Half listening to Iida explaining what happened, May dissociated herself.

With each needle insertion and replacement, she thought of a song. A song that her mother used to play for her and eventually, that May danced to. Voices filled her head, even with the shaking of the bus and the panicked story-telling of the student.

The voices, speaking a foreign language, slowly merged into a single tone. Another moment of blankness. No other thoughts. One for herself, staring ahead at the student. A break before the bombardment that was about to occur.

Her eyes traveled down to her arm. It was beginning to pale too, the vein starting to recede.

_Do I have time for the other arm? _

She bandaged her arm, nodding to Iida's story. Something about a warping villain, another one with a lot of hands on his face. Something about Thirteen. Something about another hero. May pulled out her other arm, replacing the sleeves.

The bus lurched forward, the sizable dome-like building coming into focus. She didn't have time to move to the other arm.

With a mutter, she undid the tourniquet and buttoned up her shirt again. She had… Four syringes. That was close enough. The pain in her forearm was temporary. Temporary. Temporary.

May zipped up the case. She held it close to her chest, standing. The wooziness of her decision hit her like a train. May wobbled, then steadied herself.

_Focus, fight the physical effects._

And she did, blinking away the double vision.

"Like we talked about!" Midnight stood tall at the front of the bus, holding a fist above her head. "We'll split off into groups! Number one priority, the students! Number two, the instructors! Number three, villain apprehension!"

The rest of the bus grunted in agreement.

"Minimize damage! Remember, people, this is a rescue operative!"

Everyone got up from their seats and charged out. As May exited the bus, Midnight caught her shoulder.

"You stay outside until I give you the okay. Keep the student with you," the goofy woman had been replaced by a stern one. "If something goes wrong, for whatever reason, make your way back to the bus and get more help. Comms are blocked."

May nodded, MEBO-1 trailing close behind her. Midnight broke off into a sprint to catch up with the other pros. May motioned for the student to follow, but he had already sped into the group of heroes.

_Shit! No! There's no way I can stop him now. I have bigger things to worry about. I have to get Medical Bot One running. Let's see, which program was that again? I said it earlier. You have to step it up, May! _

"MEBO-1, open terminal program zero-zero-six-one," May started, the robot rolling up next to her.

It beeped. May had to get her brain running now. No more idle white noise. It was go-time.

"Two injured confirm, severity unknown. Set assumption level to one-hundred percent. The course of action is as follows: MCI protocol three-five, trauma indications set to high," She continued speaking, the large dome building growing in size.

The robot's eyes shifted between red and white. May glanced between the building and her robot assistant, trying to push forward. Her legs were weakening, stumbling over a rock every so often. A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Are scanning systems operational?"

"One-hundred percent, Kataoka May."

"Perfect," May said through her teeth, the heaviness of her backpack and the exhaustion from constant running began to wear on her. _I need to work-out more. _

A shockwave rattled the ground, causing May to stumble forward. The momentum of her backpack almost took her out. She used all of her body weight to slingback, which worked. Something exploded from the dome, a puff of smoke emitting from the building.

_I'm not prepared for this. _

May secured the straps again and willed herself to go faster. Faster. Faster!

The pro-heroes had already entered the building. May knelt to the ground, opening her backpack. What was first? She shoveled a blood pressure cuff into her pocket, ripping open packets of new equipment.

As her fingers darted between each instrument, her thoughts were focused.

_I need to get a baseline, but if they're mortally wounded, I can just go ahead and inject. What would be the best thing to do? Any time delay is terrible. What am I down to? _

May's eyes flashed down to her watch.

_Twelve minutes? Alright. Remember May. Step by step. Locate, neutralize, move on. That's what I have to do. Which hospital will victims transfer to? Do they expect me to deal with this on my own? No, stop. That's too far in the future._

_Remember._

Midnight appeared at the entrance, ushering May in.

_Locate._

May swung the backpack over her shoulder. She entered the building, inhaling sharply and coming to a stop.

A group of students was standing near the entrance, pro-heroes and downed villains scattered the building. May had never seen this much catastrophic damage. Only on the television, when the helicopters would circle over a villain attack.

There it was. Like the disaster simulations.

Except it wasn't a simulation.

It was real.

During her training, they called it the recalibration sequence. A new term that recently surfaced in the medical field. A provider would stop and stare at their new reality. It was a way for them to rewire their brain to adjust to circumstances. It only lasted a second. Then—

May looked to the group of students. Some of their faces were stern, unwavering. Others, terrified. She saw no apparent signs of injuries, no students leaning against each other. It was a quick scan. _Green._

May caught sight of students holding up Thirteen. She motioned for them to set down the injured hero. Pro-heroes were around, scanning every area of the building and completing a final sweep.

A cement wall was in the distance. _That must be Cementoss. Why did he do that? Enough of that. Focus._

Since it was—what did they say? —the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, plenty of stretcher bots were onboard.

"Hey, Thirteen, it's Dr. Kataoka. I'm here to help," May knelt down and opened her backpack. Thirteen said something incoherent, but May didn't pay mind to it. Altered level of consciousness, check. Nothing was evident from the front of their body.

May circled around.

There it was.

_Red. _Thirteen's entire back was exposed to air. Ripe, red flesh bleeding and raw. It was as if a vacuum completely sucked away the majority of Thirteen's upper dermal layer. May put on a mask, sliding her bag across the ground. _How superficial is this wound?_

A large dressing found its way into May's hands. It was made for the abdomen, but it would have to do. She pressed it against their back. No time to clean. No time for anything at all.

Stop the bleeding.

"Aiza—Aizawa… He needs," Thirteen started, in between ragged breaths.

May knew it hurt. It had to.

_They're talking. Airway clear. _

"Thirteen, you're going to have to stop talking about that right now. Can you count backward from one hundred for me?"

Calm the patient, a distraction. May pulled out one of her syringes. Thirteen was kind of doing what May asked, but all she cared about was the effort.

_I can inject this directly into the wound, it'll begin the healing process. I'll have to go in, and spot-treat around the remaining in-tact skin once everything kicks in. _

Holding the syringe in one hand, May reached around for one of Thirteen's arms. They didn't fight the process. Their limbs shook, which was not a good sign.

_Let's see… Pulse is high… Good still a strong radial… Adrenaline is still kicking. That's not going to last long. Maybe if I can pull out some morphine. Do I have time for that? No. I have another patient somewhere._

"You're going to feel a prick and then nothing at all, alright?"

Thirteen grunted in response. May lifted the dressing and injected her blood into the exposed tissue. That was all she could do at the moment.

She tried her best not to press her gloves against the pink flesh, avoiding as much touching as possible. May plucked some medical tape out from her bag and secured the dressing to Thirteen's back.

Quickly, she took some vital indicators. May needed a number to grasp onto. Thirteen's blood pressure was low, but in two minutes, it managed to level again. A more energetic pulse was present.

She picked up her backpack, moving around Thirteen to face them again. Beyond the splintered helmet, May caught their eyes, shrouded in darkness. Panic became relief. The internal clock shifted. Forty minutes added for Thirteen.

_Neutralize._

"I have to move on, but the stretcher bots will take you outside," May switched her gloves, her words quick. "You—"

She pointed to one of the pro-heroes. She couldn't remember who it was, but it didn't matter.

"—Monitor their condition. If anything changes, yell for me. I'll meet you outside."

_Move on._

May didn't wait for a response, she pulled down her mask and headed toward the next group of gathered pro-heroes. Who was it? At the center? Who was so injured that their faces contorted in disgust?

_Locate._

Eraserhead?

The other pro-heroes helped him down. The first body scan indicated grievous injuries. Pale skin, arms hyperextended. _Red. _May's facial expression hardened, swallowing down a feeling of regret. The numbers in her mind dropped.

_I should've gotten to him first. He's in worse shape than I could've foreseen... My logistical mistake… Fuck, I didn't triage right. I… I forgot to card first… I shouldn't have spent so much time… What happened? Was he crushed? _

"Hey, Eraserhead? Can you hear me?" May asked, simultaneously throwing down her bag.

There wasn't much of a response back. The other pro-heroes didn't know what to do, they just stood around. Typical bystander behavior. _You would think they'd know something... Ah, never mind! I have to focus—_

May whipped out a pen from her pocket. She lifted a limp hand, pressing the pen hard on the nail bed. His fingernails were caked with dirt and dried blood. No, not dried. It was all fresh, seeping down onto the ground below. May waited for something, anything, pressing harder. There was a groan of pain, a response.

"Good, good," May muttered to herself. Lifting her mask back up, it was on to the next step. Figuring out the extent of his injuries.

Moving her hands to his head, she pressed. Immediate skull depression. The bone was loose against her fingertips. It was impossible to see underneath all of his black hair. She pulled her hands away, scarlet red accompanying them.

_What are the extent of his skull injuries? I shouldn't press anymore here… I could seriously disrupt something. Okay… what about the face?_

May's fingers pressed gently on the orbital bone right beneath his eyes. Another depression. Prickling under her fingers, shattered remnants of his eye socket shifted. His face was blood stained, lines of red racing down the sides of his face like warrior paint.

_I can fix that. I know I can. It's going to need extra work on my end, though. I can't sit here and dwell on it. I have to keep moving. _

Nothing, no changes along his neck which was incredibly lucky. She got down to his arms. Both were wrecked, fleshy, completely exposed. May could see the blood pulsing through his veins, leaking out onto his sleeve. White bone peeked out underneath tendons and muscle, cracked and falling to pieces.

_What the hell kind of injury is this? It's like it's— Okay, okay, no time to think about that. Stop bleeding. That's first. What's the best way? His head is still wounded, that needs to be wrapped. But the depressions, the cracks. _

She started on the elbows first, gently pressing a large piece of gauze on the injury site. Then, wrapping to the best of her ability. It had to be fast. She had to get to the head.

But she needed a second. A second to think. Just one. The clock wouldn't let her think, it kept ticking downwards. Down. Down. Down.

_If I can immediately inject into his neck, it can work on refusing the bones while I wrap. It'll provide security. If I could just—_

His finger twitched, grazing her coat sleeves. It was small. Her eyes skated over toward the source, his face contorting for a moment. _So much pain. _May didn't stop moving, in fact, pushing harder.

"That's it. You're doing great. Keep hanging on," May said, her voice low and calm. She took out a syringe filled with her blood.

Kneeling over him, she found his carotid. It shouldn't be this difficult to find, but it was. Weak, but fast. Shock.

_His blood pressure must be dropping. _

Her golden hour was almost up. Rolling Aizawa towards herself, she used her fingers to find the right spot along his neck, running over each bump. There was a specific spot along his spine that would allow instantaneous transfusion. She just had to get to the right cervical structure...

_C1…_

_C3…_

_C5…_

_C7… There!_

May plunged the needle into his neck with precision. She was running out of time, but her hands remained slow and methodical. Holding pressure on the spot, she continued to examine his head, gently rolling him back over.

_The right eye. There's severe damage surrounding it. I… I'll have to do some spot work. Is there any way I can keep it from scarring? _

The effects of her injection were immediate. As she started wrapping his head, finding the bloody spots, she saw twitches and felt the depressions lift. No more loose movement.

His teeth grit more, his jaw flexed. Aizawa muttered incoherent things, his eyes moving underneath the lids. They would blink every so often and then close for a longer time.

Forty minutes added.

_Neutralize._

"The police are here; do we have everything in order?"

With the help of the stretcher-bots, May managed to move Aizawa. She checked his pulse and blood-pressure while he rested, ignoring the sounds of sirens wailing in the distance. It was headed toward a healthy range.

A steady radial pulse, no longer cool to the touch.

_Good._

_Move on._

Snipe walked up to May and she lowered her mask to speak to him. "This should keep him stable, but he requires extra care. I can't do that here."

"I'll wait with 'im. I think you got a couple more down there with Cementoss," Snipe said.

"Alright, when more help arrives—," May said, slinging her open backpack over her shoulder. "Let me know, I'll meet you outside soon."

"Aye, Doc."

"Wait," May looked to the small robot following her. It was doing its job the whole time, scanning and collecting data for later usage. "MEBO-1, transfer leadership to Snipe."

"Located in pro-hero database number one?"

"Yes. Follow Snipe and monitor patient T-One and T-Two."

"Confirm by repeating name, Kataoka May."

"Kataoka May."

She was off.

_Locate._

May removed her gloves while heading toward the cement wall. The whole situation was chaotic, much more so than an emergency room. She, at least, had a_ team._ Meeting halfway with the Cement Hero, May rolled her shoulders.

"What else you got for me?" She asked, pulling out the third pair of gloves in her pocket.

"See for yourself."

The wall was tall enough to block any outsider viewing. May peered around the corner.

_All Might and… Midoriya?! A kid! Both… yellow. _

She flipped her backpack open to one side, so it rested on the front of her chest. All Might, completely zapped and swaying like a thin sheet of paper in the wind, managed to stay standing. Pulling out a packet of blood, she shoved it into his hand.

"You know what to do."

He didn't respond; he just chugged. May approached the green-haired teen on the ground, taking in the condition of his legs. They were broken and twisted in so many different directions. She had no idea how he was still conscious.

"Hey, Midoriya. Legs this time, huh?" May said, her tone unchanging from monotony.

"Doc… Doctor!"

_He's talking. Airway clear. But, he's in pain. They all are._

May worked on his vitals, watching his breathing. The teen was rambling about God knows what and she nodded along absently.

Everything was heightened due to exercise, but otherwise, nothing was alarming. Fast, bounding pulse. Her quirk could fix this with ease.

"Can you do something for me?" May interrupted Midoriya's spiel. She hid a syringe by her thigh, hoping that trying to hold his stare would prevent any undue panic.

"I'll do… I'll do anything!" Midoriya had a determined expression on his face.

"Okay," May moved the syringe slowly. "Be brave. I'm going to inject you with the same materials you've had to drink before. It'll work faster and I—"

"Same material? What material? Inject?! Doctor… I… What're you talking about?"

_I'm so bad at talking to teenagers. He just has to listen to me._

"Yes. I want you to inhale right now."

The teenager did as May asked. It kept him from asking more questions.

"On three, exhale with me, okay?"

He nodded.

"One… two… three."

Loud exhales sounded while she injected into his thigh, both of them together. He trembled for a moment, watching her and then relaxed.

May forced a tight smile. "Good job being brave."

_Why is everything I say so robotic? Gah, it doesn't matter! No time to think about it now._

Stretcher-bots arrived, and Midoriya was loaded. Using some quick splints, May took the opportunity to properly align his legs so her quirk would fix everything at a much faster rate. Rudimentary, but it worked.

_Neutralize._

May turned to All Might, who was already standing straighter.

_Move on._

"I have to go check on the others," she said to him while zipping up her backpack. "If you wait for me in the Recovery Room, I'll be back soon. I have to speak to Nezu about arrangements."

"You mean, you don't know?" All Might asked, starting to walk alongside the stretcher as it moved. They were beginning to walk toward a different exit, one that would skirt around the other heroes and students.

"Don't know what?" May asked, getting off of her knee.

"I thought he discussed this with you," he winced. "All patients on school grounds are under your care. They've probably sent them back to the main campus already."

_They… what? _

May blinked.

_My patients… I left them… My patients! _

May felt her arms splay out to her sides. She nodded to All Might, her finger shaking erratically as she tried to conjure words. _I must've forgotten those discussions. How could I forget something so important? I— _

"Alright… Um…," _Holy shit_, "I'll… I'll meet you there… Okay?"

May stumbled as she sprinted back toward the main entrance. She made it outside, looking through the growing number of cops. _Stretchers. Why don't I see any stretchers?!_

"Dr. Kataoka!"

_I'm going to rip that mouse in—_

"Your ride is here," the Principal, standing next to a detective.

"When did we _ever_ discuss hospital arrangements?" May said breathlessly, trying to keep her voice down in front of the students. She pushed back strands of hair, exhaling as her eyes searched through the police cars.

It was the first time during the whole event where her voice began to rise. "More importantly, where—?"

The Principal kept a smile on his face. "My apologies, Doctor. It was in the contract you signed. To avoid media attention, especially today, we wanted to keep this under wraps."

May's gaze was anywhere but the mouse, spinning on her heel.

"I… I don't…" May shook her head, scrunching her face in frustration. "Patients. Where are my patients?"

"With the help of your robot, they've been constantly monitored. Both rapidly improved in the span of minutes and were stable enough to travel! Absolutely astounding," the Principal's eyes sparkled. "They're heading back to the school in an unmarked vehicle. We have one for you too if you—"

Her clock, still in the red, pounded louder in her head.

"Take me there. Now."

**—**

When May entered her office, after sprinting for what felt like the fortieth time that day, she was greeted by Snipe and Midnight. Without much more thought, she gloved up again and attached her mask to her ears.

Twenty minutes. She had twenty minutes to get to her patients and stabilize them further.

"MEBO-1, quick report," May said, practically ignoring the other heroes in the room. Heroes were exhausting her. They were just…

"Patients in moderately stable condition. Vitals are within normal range for multiple trauma survivors. No noticeable fluctuations. Treatment plan eighty-five percent successful for T-One. Treatment plan seventy percent successful for T-Two."

_What I expected, I'll have to go in more precisely and see if I can arrange anything. I'll have to use some heavy sedation without compromising the airway. What can I do about that? I know I'm going to need a set of sterile tools. Alright, let's get started on that. My hands, I need to wash them—_

"Doctor," Midnight's voice rang out over her thoughts.

May snapped her attention back, realizing she had gotten up and threw off her coat. She was in a tank top, soapy water halfway up her elbow. May cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else we can do?" Midnight's face softened; her voice quiet. She looked toward the hospital beds. "Your bots told us how to hook up some of the monitors."

The beeping hadn't even dawned on May. She dried her hands, replacing her gloves and grabbing a new mask. The other one had dirt on it.

"They did?"

_Of course they did, dumbass. You programmed them. Monitor, talk, scan, direct. That's their purpose._

"Yes," Midnight stood more confidently. "We can stay and help you."

May opened one of the cabinets. She opened the sterilization machine, using the edge of the tray to pull out various tools. More time added.

Unfortunately, she was going to have to get in there. Small syringes, little scalpels, the works.

May pulled up her mask, so it was over her mouth again, speaking through it. "You have a strong stomach?"

Complete silence, Midnight and Snipe exchanged eye-contact. Midnight had a growing grimace, which she was desperately trying to hide.

Snipe's head downturned. "I think I gotta tap out, Doc. I ain't got the chops for this."

"Never asked you to stay. I was kidding," May said, but none of her words were right. Instead, the other two pro-heroes laughed nervously. She tried to recover from her deadpan statement.

_How do they feel right now? Responsible? Confused? Upset? You're not their mental health provider, May. Just… I don't even know… Um. Dismiss them?_

"I'll be alright. They're stable."

The two pro-heroes left. May sat down on a rolling stool. Her back screamed at her, telling her it was time for bed. She ignored it. Before starting on detailed work, May began pain management sequences and proper sedation. Waking up while replacing bones would be less than pleasant.

After working with fluids and medications, she reached for her magnification glasses.

_Hah, double glasses._

Hiroto used to make so much fun of her double glasses.

May shook her head, purging the thought. She sighed and stared down at Aizawa. Even in an unconscious state, he looked like he despised her.

"Hey, Eraserhead. How about Aizawa? Is that better?" May spoke softly, lifting up his arm. Now that she got a better look, under better lights, it was completely shattered.

She unwrapped the arm. Her quirk was working, but it struggled. She pulled out a small pair of tweezers, trying to look between the layers of skin and trying to spot bone fragments that lodged themselves in the wrong places.

"Who on Earth did this to you?" May asked her unconscious patient, a delicate piece of bone gripped tight in her tweezers. "This isn't even broken—"

She held up the bone fragment toward a light provided by MEBO-1. It was shaved along the sides. In fact, all of the fragments were granulating into pieces. The bones started to fuse back together with assistance from her quirk once properly placed, but it was… strange.

"—It's completely disintegrated."

The door jingled. All Might stumbled in, followed by a stretcher carrying Midoriya. He was sitting up straight, talking away about the events that had transpired. May continued to work on Aizawa's arm.

"Come in, choose a bed."

"Sounding chipper, Doctor Kataoka," All Might joked, letting loose a cough.

"Careful, Toshinori," May plucked out another piece of bone. "You may actually start believing it."

After wrapping up Aizawa's arm, May took off her magnification glasses and pulled down her mask. She looked between All Might and Midoriya.

"How are we feeling?" She asked.

"My legs don't even hurt anymore," Midoriya said. The scratches on his face had disappeared. "I can actually move them!"

Toshinori sighed. "Feeling as fine as I can."

In the meantime, May prepared two drinks for them both. She bandaged any spots that had gone untreated. A detective even stopped by, but May wasn't paying attention.

With curtains drawn, she was working on Aizawa's other arm. Her intravenous transfusions for both heroes assisted, even though she was using blood that wasn't as fresh.

Midoriya and All Might had small discussions while they rested on their chosen hospital beds. Occasionally, they would ask for May's opinion. She would give them an open-ended one, without much thought. It would keep them talking between themselves.

Eventually, when conversations waned and the sun lowered in the sky, Midoriya's mother arrived at the school.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya," May said, meeting her outside the office.

"I apologize for my son. He's been… such a trouble-maker lately. Hurting himself so much," she wrapped a finger around her dark hair.

"Your son is just fine," May said absentmindedly. Her brain was back in the Recovery Room, ready to continue on her detailed work. "I have some more instructions printed for you. Call me if anything changes. I'll be there."

They parted ways, Midoriya waving to May.

She entered her office again. The wave of exhaustion kept coming. With a large iron boat of will, May staved it off. Leaning against the wall for a moment, she heard All Might again.

"Is there an award for 'Toughest Doctor I Know'? Because you've earned it," Toshinori said through sputtering coughs.

May opened her eyes, putting her mask back on. "I haven't earned anything."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" he asked, watching her open the curtain again. She had a new tray of tools in hand. "You're not even a pro-hero, and you kept up with them."

"I didn't have a choice. I had to do my job. If it meant running a mile or two, I would."

"You did run _at least_ two."

"Don't remind me," she smiled from behind her mask, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got your pills and the sheer will to live!" Toshinori turned on his hero-voice for a moment.

May snorted, shaking her head. "If death-defiance was a person, I'm certain it would be you."

There was a pause. May held the curtain open, still.

_Should I ask this? Is it my place? I… What did all of this? What's the cause? I have to know._

"Wait, Toshinroi?"

He stopped at the doorway.

"Who did this to them?" May asked, motioning toward the two heroes in hospital beds. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Villains, Dr. Kataoka," he rested against the frame. "It's been quiet for too long, and a federation has formed. As for why?"

May's gloved hands rubbed together. _A league of villains? Why? What do they want? Whatever, not my fight. But…_

"Yes," her curiosity got the best of her. "Why?"

There was hesitation. May could tell he was thinking about something. He even opened his mouth and closed it again.

"I… I don't know."

"Well," May didn't think too hard about his hesitation, or the growing look of concern scrawling across his features. She had more important things to worry about. "I hope they figure it out soon, so this doesn't happen again."

"Me too. Good-bye, Doctor."

"Take care of yourself, Toshinori."

The door closed, and May settled back into her chair.

The clock wasn't stopping. She still had work to do.


	13. Aftermath

❛_**And **__I can't seem to get ahead. _❜

Her clock kept adding time, shifting from minutes to hours. The constant countdown, the one she crafted so long ago, branded on her brain. May moved between patients as their time increased in her head. Red was fading, but not fast enough.

Thirteen was difficult to appropriately assess due to the positioning of their injuries, but she managed to the best of her ability. May went in with smaller syringes, injecting around the intact tissues. The cells were repopulating.

"Well, Thirteen," May replaced the bandage while she spoke. "You may have some minor scarring on your back. I've tried to mitigate it to the best of my ability. Your arms will have minimal scarring, if any at all."

It was more for herself rather than the patient.

"Infection risk is low; everything should heal properly. You should be good now."

May moved back to Aizawa. She managed to finish the arms, using a combination of bandages and stitching to facilitate the sealing of his skin. Most of his head had healed on its own. Blood was still caked in his hair, scattering the white pillow with dark scarlet flakes.

When May ran her gloved fingers across his head, she no longer felt movement. With the assistance of a flashlight, she was able to see no broken skin. No more fresh blood. A sigh escaped her lips; she pushed back his hair on his forehead to get a better look at his eyes.

"If I weren't nice, I'd shave all of this," she said aloud, her eyebrows raised. "Ever heard of a haircut, grouch?"

His right eye was much worse than his left. The time she spent working on his face moved into the late hours of the night. Syringe after syringe, precise cut after precise cut, bandage after bandage. After the intense portions of her work, where anatomical forms and specific bone structures littered her brain, she talked to the two pro-heroes in front of her.

"You know, I don't understand you," she had said, using dissolvable stitches on the heavily injured part of Aizawa's eye. "Got some sort of emotional constipation?"

May lifted her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, then returned to the task. "I guess I do too. Whoever said feelings were important, right?"

No response. Expected.

The tools in her hand stopped moving, and May stared at the injured man. None of the typical lines on his face appeared. It was all soft against the harshness of the sterile white pillowcase. Aizawa put his entire life on the line for his students.

He was lucky he didn't gain any brain damage, which May had tested for. But he took that chance. Willing to give up everything for them. If he didn't—

May wasn't sure where the kids would be. Certainly not at home in their beds, sleeping soundly. Her hands moved again, picking up where they dropped off.

"You both did save those kids," May said quietly. "Without you, they may be where you are instead."

May quickly glanced at Aizawa's expression, expecting him to be staring back. He wasn't. So, she started speaking again.

"I can understand the pressure of being a pro-hero. You mess up and someone… someone gets hurt. Or someone hurts someone else. I guess we're not so different, are we? Pros and Doctors?"

The machines hummed.

"I guess what I don't understand is… everything else about being a hero. You're saving people… but destroying so much at the same time. It's kind of ridiculous, don't you think? Sometimes… I wonder if heroes even care about civilians at all. If it's all about the name, the publicity, the fame, the glory…"

No answer. May pursed her lips. It felt wrong to say something like that to two heroes who risked everything for their students. Biting back her words, she shook her head.

"Whatever, that was stupid. Of course you care… otherwise, what's the point? But… I guess that's the same about doctors. Not all of us are in it to help people. Some of my classmates were proof of that."

More silence. She continued to ramble. Her thoughts spewed out over the sounds of her metal instruments clicking together.

"It just seems like every day the hero costumes and the comicality of it all are becoming more and more absurd. Sometimes I feel like their only use is for the pictures. Maybe that's because we're in a quiet period of villain activity, right? Well... maybe not anymore. I mean, your hero costume isn't bad… You wear practically the same thing every day. Please tell me you do laundry, don't you?"

May peered over at her patient's closed eyes and relaxed expression. No movement, no deadpan response.

"That was stupid too. The costumes serve a legitimate purpose. I know, I know. And you have to do laundry… unless you're a heathen. Are you a heathen, Aizawa? If you are, I can't fix that. Hm... Do they teach life skills at this school? I'd assume not… Maybe they do. I don't know, it's a stupid notion. Ignore me."

She continued stitching, sighing into her mask as a sudden thought burst into her mind. _Damn, I totally forgot about that. _Her voice echoed in the empty room again.

"I made my friend mad, and she hasn't responded to my messages. What should I do, you two? Aren't heroes supposed to have all the answers?"

Nothing.

"What about you, MEBO-1? What do you think I should do?"

"Requesting advice portal. Terminate scanning?"

"No, no, wait. That was… That was rhetorical."

_I need to talk to real people... er... awake people. _

May leaned away from her handiwork. She tilted her head, holding Aizawa's face to examine what she fixed before she completed bandaging. The skin was pulling tighter, bloody flesh disappearing by the minute.

_There are going to be scars. My quirk can only do so much. Maybe continued treatment can help them fade away? I've never tried that before… Maybe… I'll have to research my quirk some more. _

May looked to her robotic partners. "Treatment plan outcome for T-Two?"

"Treatment plan successful."

The clock started dropping numbers. Now in the green.

May removed her magnification glasses. The time on her watch read three in the morning. When she got to her feet, she stared down at both the hospital beds. Everything was stable.

The bandaging process took another hour and provided the final layers for healing. May examined every injury again. They were no longer fleshy mounds of disintegrating tissues. New skin crawled across exposed areas, slow but steady like threads tugging together to mend a ripped tapestry.

"MEBO-1, save data. Begin dictation," May flopped into her office chair, pulling down her mask and removing her gloves for the last time that evening. She aimed for the trashcan and missed it.

She opened the computer and recorded the data as MEBO-1 spewed everything about the day. Her head lulled, but her fingers kept typing. The reports would be completed, or she would personally kick her own ass. Typos a-plenty, she thanked autocorrect.

The sun was rising by the time she finished.

"Hey, MEBO-2," May started her question, her head resting on the keyboard.

"Waiting for command from Kataoka May."

"How hot is the sun?"

"Sun is not found in the database. Would you like an extended search?"

"No, that's okay."

The bright orange light bled into the room, illuminating her patients. It cast warmth, even though her body was cold. An array of colors painted the sky. She wondered if it was real or not. Pinks, purples, even an ink color cloud.

Her robots, silver in color, were outlined with a yellow glow. May felt the corners of her mouth quirk upward.

"Hey, MEBO-2?"

"Waiting for command from Kataoka May."

"Begin 'wake up, doctor' protocol at seven-thirty."

May closed her eyes, her elbow wrapping around her forehead.

"Hey, MEBO-2 and MEBO-1?"

"Waiting for command from Kataoka May."

"Thank you."

The internal clock, continually running, finally hit quadruple zeros. Bright green flashed like a morning alarm and faded away.

—

_You must've suffered so much._

May's darkened dream state brightened. Blinding white halls filled her vision as a memory resurfaced. It knocked against the dam of her brain, spilling and flooding right into her sleep. Her feet struck the tile floor, sliding as she turned corners.

_I did everything… Why? Why? Why is it still red?_

Everything had a glow around it, hazy. May felt that same feeling she had earlier, awake. Except her clock wasn't green. It was red and blinking furiously. May sprinted down the hallway.

She choked, clawing at her chest as she ran. The tile grew and grew. She couldn't catch up. May's body ached, and she was a sinking ship. The hull had massive gaping holes. Her sails, tattered and ripped from the wind, collapsing.

But she couldn't stop.

And the fluorescent lights never stopped flickering, the hallway never-ending. May stumbled and grappled for the door just ahead. Her fingers curled around the cold silver of a doorknob and when she opened the door—

_Time's up._

—

A pinch caused May to turn her head toward the source. She blinked, brilliant green lights staring back at her. The robot had a singular arm outstretched, which prodded May again.

"Wake up protocol is a success. Good morning, Kataoka May."

May sat up in her chair and wiped her glasses on her tank top. It was a mess. She was a mess. Her lab coat sat in a ball on the floor, covered in dirt and dried blood. Getting up from her chair, she picked it off the floor and examined it.

_This is going to need like five washes. Six? Is that overkill? My head is killing me. I haven't eaten anything in a while. Maybe that's it. Everything is a little blurry—_

"You're finally awake!"

The cheerful and friendly voice caused the lab coat in May's hands to go fluttering to the floor. She turned her head toward the hospital beds. Thirteen was sitting up and sipping on a capped cup of water May had put on each of their tables. Aizawa didn't move. He remained asleep, even with the noise.

May approached Thirteen, a stethoscope in hand. "How're you feeling? You should've woken me up as soon as_ you_ woke up."

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to bother you," Thirteen said while May gathered some vital checks. "My back and my arms… Doctor… they're completely healed. How?"

The words stumbled across Thirteen's tongue.

"My quirk causes cell regeneration and reparation. You may have some scarring, but it should feel like nothing happened at all," May said, pressing the stethoscope to Thirteen's chest. "Take a deep breath."

Thirteen did as they were told. May listened intently, and everything sounded clear. She made a note of the checks. Normal and healthy.

"How late did you stay up?" Guilt plagued Thirteen's voice.

"That's not important," May replied quickly as she inspected Thirteen's injury site.

There was nothing there. The new skin shone underneath the overhead lights, soft and smooth. Light pink scars had raised themselves in some spots, but mostly, it was clear. May peeled off the bandages and replaced it, hoping to protect the new layer for a little while.

"Are all of the students alright?" Thirteen asked after a brief period of silence.

"Yes. Miraculously, only one was injured," May said, her focus entirely on the bandaging process. "You should be patting yourself on the…"

_Oh shit, really, May?_

May stopped talking, and Thirteen managed to chuckle. "I wish it felt like that, Doctor. Though this… This has shaken me."

"I've been told this was a first-time occurrence."

"Whoever told you that is right."

May finished her work and looked to Thirteen. Their eyes were distant, probably running the events of the previous day over and over in their head. May had only spoken to Thirteen once or twice. She didn't expect to be sitting next to them as they struggled to grip their reality.

May couldn't help the concerned feeling emerging from her chest and cascading across her features.

"I'm worried," Thirteen said, reaching May's gaze. "There were so many of them… Not enough of us. I've been in pretty hopeless situations. But that main villain… He was so determined to crush everyone. Even kids."

May tried to think of a good response. What would her mother say? What would her friends say to her?

It was challenging for May to piece together the right string of words, like failing to craft a beaded bracelet. Usually, she'd forget to knot the end of the string. Beads would pour onto the floor, scattering like her fragmented replies.

"But," May started. "None of the kids were harmed. No one died. You all did so well—"

"What about next time?" Thirteen interrupted. The insecurity of the pro-hero caught May off guard. "What if we can't protect them? You didn't see it. That _thing_… it challenged All Might."

_Thing?_

"There won't be a next time," May softened the edges around her words. "At least, not like this one."

"How do you know?"

The panic in Thirteen's voice made May wonder what happened. She caught snippets from Midoriya and All Might's conversation. It sounded… a lot less serious coming from the mouth of a teenager. Like a quick jaunt through a haunted house.

Watching Thirteen's shaking fingers made it feel—_ bad. _

May's brows furrowed, and her answer was small, filled with uncertainty. "I don't."

A silence fell on the room again. May explained to Thirteen that they should stay for a little while longer so she could monitor them. They obliged but didn't say much else. May scrolled through her emails and finalized Thirteen's report.

Nezu had sent a message stating that school would resume the next day. He framed it around the rainy weather outside and the media barrage, saying that the safety of U.A.'s students was at the top of their list.

A little later, Aizawa stirred.

May got to her feet quickly, and Thirteen sat up in their bed. The machine had run all through the night, checking his stats every so often, so he was alright. But any sudden movements would be painful.

"What… What happened?!" Aizawa demanded, sitting up too fast. His body swayed, and he put a hand up to his forehead, gritting his teeth. His voice was gravelly, harsh, and slicing through silence, compared to Thirteen's earlier.

"Aizawa, listen, you need to lay down," May reached out her hands, hovering right below his shoulders. Thirteen was on their feet, ready to assist from the other side. "You're not ready for that kind of movement... Wait—"

"No, I don't remember... Students. Where are my students? Thirteen?"

"They're fine, Eraser," Thirteen said. "You need to listen to Dr. Kataoka and lay down."

"They're all okay?" He slowly laid back down. It sounded like he had a hard time believing it.

"Yes. One of your students broke free and found us," May said, carefully monitoring the way he moved. She could tell that the slivers of memories were coming back to him.

"Iida," he muttered to himself. May moved the bed electronically so it could be more upright. Thirteen returned to their bed, sitting on the edge.

"Is it alright if I check your injuries?"

There was a brief pause. May watched his gaze turn toward his arms and his jaw flex. He blinked a couple of times and flinched at himself.

_It must hurt his eyes. My quirk is taking its time on them, but it makes sense. They were so incredibly damaged._

"Yeah, whatever," Aizawa said, quiet and with gritted teeth.

May checked his arms first, unwrapping them to see the damage that remained. To her surprise, it was healing well. The scars were much more pronounced than they were on Thirteen.

"This isn't going to feel great, so I apologize in advance," May said and pressed down on the injury site. It wasn't quite firm enough yet, and she could see the muscle underneath tense. It would need more time.

Aizawa tried his best to hide the pain, but May could see the slight tension along his jawline. Some places it was more obvious than others. When May wrapped her fingers around his elbows, it caused an immediate response. She did have to go in and manually replace disintegrated pieces. It was going to be a little bit tougher than Thirteen's injuries.

His face and head were next. The skull was fine. She attributed it to the injection she gave on-scene, which traveled up the spinal cord and directly connected to the head. While inspecting everything, she was softly muttering to herself.

She only took a peek at his eye injury. The skin was still mending itself, struggling to bridge the divide of tissues. The stitches were helping. Every time May moved, Aizawa did too.

"I know that wasn't fun, but I'm done," May said, leaning back and sitting down on her rolling stool.

"It's fine," Aizawa was doing his best to play off the pain. He didn't skip a beat regarding questions, however. "Do they know how it happened?"

"I don't think so," May said, and Thirteen peered over to listen. "They're trying to understand everything. The police force is already involved. Um… they mentioned a new group of villains."

"I… I didn't recognize any of them. Did you, Thirteen?" Aizawa asked, turning his head toward the other hero, who shook their head in response.

May tried to recall what the detective had said after wandering in. Nothing came to mind. She was so busy with her two patients, only pieces of out-of-context information appeared in her head.

"I wasn't really briefed on the whole situation. Two others were injured, but they've already been healed."

"Four injured?" Aizawa's monotone question had a hint of confusion behind it.

"Yes," May nodded. She walked toward the lab coat that was still on the floor and picked it up. There was a small pause before she heard his voice again.

"Were you here all night?"

_Why does everyone keep asking me these sorts of questions? What did they think I was going to do? Leave my patients and go home?_

May had her back turned, hanging the dirty coat on the wall. "Of course, who else do you think monitored your condition? It's my job."

Aizawa didn't say anything else. It was a strange way to end the conversation, but it was the least hostile of all of them so far. Usually, he got the last word in.

After seeing them both awake, May's body started to actively relax. So much so, she forgot how badly she had to go to the bathroom.

Her reflection in the mirror was an absolute travesty. Her white tank top had small prickles of blood from her careless drawing on the bus. Dirt and various other splotches of red could be seen too.

The new shoes she had bought for the job were utterly wrecked. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Well, it couldn't get any worse than that. She looked like she had played ten years' worth of dodgeball in a construction pit. Well, maybe not that bad.

But it felt like that to her.

_I look like I came from a warzone. Why didn't anyone say anything? _

She almost didn't believe how badly she looked. After washing her face, neck, and hands in the bathroom sink, she rummaged around in her bag for little essentials she had. If only she'd brought a change of clothes… That was going in her work bag from then on out.

Feeling somewhat refreshed and sure that she didn't smell like dirt any more, May returned to the Recovery room. She called the detective, who had left his number behind while visiting with All Might, and told him that the others were awake. A quick text was also sent to The Principal, who was overseeing repairs on the security system.

"Dr. Kataoka, it's a pleasure to actually speak with you. Though I wish the circumstances were different," Detective Tsukauchi met May at the entrance of the school.

"When a doctor and a detective meet, it's never great circumstances," May gave him a smile. "Otherwise, it's nice to formally meet you too."

Detective Tsukauchi and May had very minimal correspondence throughout the entirety of the event. She wanted to talk to him about fixing that, but the opportunity never arose. Instead, she watched him take reports from Thirteen and Aizawa.

What they spoke about seemed unreal, beyond anything that May could've conjured in her mind. She wondered if there had been any delay in their care, whether they would be alive or not. The thought was pushed away as May snacked on some crackers.

Everything settled down as the afternoon was about midway through. May cleared Thirteen to leave, giving instructions and well-wishes. They gave their thanks and even their number, hoping to buy drinks one night to make up for it. May smiled at the friendly gesture but declined. It was her job.

The Principal was constantly texting May, complete with emoticons, asking for updates. She obliged, but otherwise, she opened her computer again. None of the tabs from the previous day had been closed. Her mouse hovered over the Sudoku tab.

She closed it swiftly.

May started reading about rehabilitation therapies and scar reduction, even if she felt like passing out at any moment.

The late afternoon grew closer, and through frequent checks, silent in nature, May cleared Aizawa to return home. Inundated with bandages, he still managed to burn holes in May's skull with his icy stare.

"And this—" May held up two packets of her blood as she held up a brown paper sack. "You can either put it on a cotton pad or drink if any of your injuries are painful to the touch."

"Okay."

As May gathered her items, he read through her extremely detailed instructions. Sure, it was a little much, but she wanted to cover everything. Her thoughts flew while she folded her lab coat.

_I wonder how my plant is doing. I'm sure it died again. Damn it, I can never keep them alive. How can I call myself a doctor when I can't even keep a living plant?_ _Is a plant-sitter a thing? Can I do that? Can I—_

"Dr. Kataoka?" Aizawa's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

He came a little bit closer, causing May to stand up straighter. Even behind bandages, he was still intimidating to her. She couldn't read anyone, let alone him. She expected the worst, bracing herself for a harsh comment.

"You've got something on your cheek."

May probably had dirt from the lab coat stuck to her cheek. Or ink. Could it be ink? She was wiping vigorously, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ha, yeah! I tend to do that, you know? Get things on my face. Not things. Stains. I don't know why it's so annoyin—"

"Stop talking," he sounded exasperated, the word agitated and forceful. May stopped, knitting together her eyebrows in confusion. There was a brief pause before he spoke.

"Thank you."

May blinked.

What did he say?

It took a moment for her to process, and then the typical spiel poured out. "I—It's my job. I don't need to be thanked."

May turned her back to him, shoveling some papers into her bag.

"Doesn't matter. It takes hard work to keep people from dying."

Aizawa left May alone in the Recovery Room before her gaping mouth could form a response. Though, as the rain battered the window, May rummaged around her bag for an umbrella. Which she had on her, always. It was nowhere to be found. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

May sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Draping her lab coat over the top of her bag, she locked up the room and made her way to the entrance. The dark grey sky cast shadows on every piece of furniture. She liked the rain, but not after working for hours on end.

May hesitated as she pressed her hands on the double doors.

What did her mother say about the rain again? May racked her brain for the answer, her eyes narrowing in on her muddy shoes.

_"Rain is a renewal and nature's way of letting go, sweetheart. Think of yourself as lucky!"_

She could see her mother, standing over a hot pot, smiling. Those words had been spoken when May was ten years old. At the time, walking home from school without an umbrella felt like the unluckiest thing on the planet. She had proceeded to cry instead of accepting the wisdom she was gifted.

_Alright, then. Renewal and letting go doesn't seem so bad. A little dramatic to tell a ten-year-old, don't you think, Mom? Okay… Let's just get this over with. _

May pushed open the double doors and braced herself but, entering the rain was much easier than she thought. The cold sting of each droplet was sweet relief, distracting, and washing away the stress that had built up from the night. She moved through the sea of umbrellas and stepped in puddles without care.

Her apartment was quiet and warm. May rested her back against her front door. The cold rain was so numbing, she didn't realize her fingertips had actually fallen numb. She put her bag down, and it tugged at her arms more than usual.

The headache that knocked on her backdoor entered with a bang. She rubbed her forehead, hissing through her teeth. What was she forgetting? Something… Something…

Double vision caused her couch to spiral. Oh, that's right. Her deficiencies. She hadn't eaten really anything. Her own health was sidelined. All of the blood she drew, the fact she didn't take any of her supplements. Her body was enacting its revenge. And it struck hard.

It hadn't caught up to her until the stress of everything melted away. May's phone buzzed in her hand, and she couldn't even read the name on the screen. A blank glow of white mixed with cherry red. No thoughts would align themselves. She didn't want to accept defeat, but it was inevitable.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the couch was sideways, and the room waned into darkness.


	14. The Offer

❛_**I **__don't want to rest in peace._❜

May's fingers twitched. The light of the kitchen slowly edged in her field of vision. What happened? She pressed her palm against the wooden floor. Her head was pounding like a constant bass drum, blood roaring in her ear creating an alarming chorus to accompany it. When she pushed to lift herself, her arms shook and she collapsed back to the ground.

She turned her head toward her phone. It was vibrating on the floor, moving on its own accord. Stretching her fingers, she tried to will her phone toward her. It didn't work. May threw her whole body into a roll, and dizziness set in. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the endless spinning.

_It's right there, I can get to it. I just need to level myself out. Yeah, yeah. I'll be able to get up here soon._

Now facing the ceiling, May opened her eyes to watch it twirl and dance in her vision. Her hand managed to grab her phone, and she shakily held it above her. It buzzed in her hand, lighting up with an unclear contact picture.

_I can't see the answer button. It's usually green, isn't it? Gah, why isn't anything straight?_

She took a gamble and pressed on the brightest button. Her hand flopped back, resting against her ear with her phone.

"Hello?"

"May, what in the _goddamn fuck_ is going on?"

May took a deep breath.

"Ah, um. Hey, Eiko."

"You have _no _right to be so casual right now," her friend's voice shook with anger. Nails drummed against a solid surface in the background. "I'm staring at the news talking about the press and how they broke through your school. Then! Then—when I call you, you don't answer! After what? Twenty-five calls?"

"I don't know… I—I haven't checked. What day is it?"

"What day is it? You've gotta be kidding me, May. Are you serious?" Eiko exhaled into the phone as she spoke. May could hear her hand slam onto the hard surface.

"I'm— I'm afraid not. Before I say anything else, can I say… I'm sorry for bringing up the operation," May sighed, lifting her other hand. The ceiling was no longer a torrent of white. It was more of a gentle breeze, moving back and forth like a porch swing.

"Fine, it's whatever I don't care anymore," Eiko said, her harsh words spitting over the speaker. "You have explaining to do."

"Eiko, wait—"

"Don't _Eiko, wait _me. I've been waiting for three hours!" she said, and her nails started drumming again. "Alright, explain yourself."

"Do you know what time it is?" May asked, moving to sit up. Her body leaned back as she tried to balance herself. She used her other hand to prop up her head.

"What is it with you and these cryptic questions? It's nine."

_Nine?! I got home at five!_

"I'm… I'm sorry. It was a long day at work. I took a nap as soon as I got home," May winced through her lie.

"Sleeping through your phone calls? That doesn't sound like you," Eiko's voice softened, and there was a pause before she continued. "It must've been tough then."

"Yeah, you could say that," the kitchen started to straighten itself out. Nothing was churning quite so intensely anymore. May gnawed on the inside of her cheek.

She didn't want to worry her friend about what happened at work. She had done that enough two days ago. Was it already two days ago?

"If I know you, I know what you're doing," Eiko sighed into the receiver. "And I have no right saying anything. Because that's how I was when my company first started. You can talk to me; I promise I won't go off on a tangent or whatever."

For some reason, the understanding tone Eiko's voice exuded resonated with May. She didn't even have a chance to control her response, formulate it in her imperfect way. The first thing that popped into her head exited her lips.

"I feel so behind," May said without thinking.

The dizziness picked up again, and her throat tightened. Why did she feel that lump in her throat? The swelling of her throat, her eyes burning. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. She was fighting her quivering lip. She felt like a small piece of fabric, trying to be a blanket.

Her mind flashed back to before she even entered ground zero, how they were sprinting and so far ahead of her. In her disorientated state, she thought about the dust that she waded through behind them. Her thoughts spilled out in word form, white noise echoing in her ear.

"They can run so… so fast. And I'm… I'm losing. I'm losing, Eiko. And I— I _hate_ losing."

There was silence on the other side. Eiko inhaled.

"It's okay to lose, you know," she said, and May clenched her free fist. "You're working with heroes, and you're not… one."

"I know, but it doesn't matter. You _don't_ understand, I can't lose… I can't," May gritted her teeth, a fire lighting underneath her words.

It always happened this way. Honesty distorting into anger. The spinning of the room increased, her breathing now audible. More words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I have to be… I have to be more. I have to—"

"Do your job?"

Another silence.

May felt her stone face crumble into a million pieces. Her job. She did it. And had only been four patients. How could she deal with more? How could she compete with heroes? With villains? She was just an average citizen.

The way Vlad King looked at her. It was like she was going to get in the way and create a whole new problem for them. Because what could she do? Nothing. She couldn't lift cars or stretch out to be a safety net or take down criminals. She could just—

Bleed.

Everyone could do that.

She felt the small spark of anger die in her throat. It was a fool's hope to think she could ever do what she set out wanting. Her life was always full of twists and turns. No path was ever clear-cut, it would swerve and dive into a ditch.

Why couldn't she have received a _normal_ quirk? Lived a _normal _life? Didn't push so hard through medical school? Maybe… Oh, how rich, she could've been married. Like Sara, Eiko, and Niko. Had kids. Maybe… if her ego didn't inflate and float so high above her, she wouldn't be staring at a swirling stovetop.

Yet, her ego spoke before she could. "Yes."

May could see Eiko's bright red hair falling in front of her face. The rare times that Eiko would relax her facial features, her green eyes would show gentleness hidden behind layers of a hardened businesswoman. When she brushed away all the harshness, it always started with a click of her tongue.

Eiko's tongue clicked. "Listen, Sara and the kids are coming to visit us next week. How about we meet up for like… um… lunch or dinner? Take your mind off everything for a little while?"

May tried to force a smile, even if she felt like vomiting. "Sounds perfect. Just give me the details, and I'll be there."

It was quiet again. May thought about what she could say to fill the silence, but she couldn't think of anything. Eiko spoke before anything cleared through her consciousness.

"Are you going to be okay?" Eiko asked, another deeper voice cropping up in the background.

May knew what this question gave her the chance to do. It was her signal to tell Eiko everything would be fine so she could hang up. Eiko wanted honesty, but May wasn't prepared to face it herself. So, for the time being, she would tide over her concerned friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… a long day," May nodded, sniffing once. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Of course, you know you can always come to us. Keep your head up! Play the game! You can do it," Eiko's sharp tone returned. "Bye-bye, Mayday! I'll let you know!"

The phone hung up before May could let her goodbye slip out of her mouth. It was soft, barely audible. She set the phone down on the floor. Getting up was going to be hard. May reached up for the wooden table, forcing her palms into the surface.

When she stood, the room blurred. May didn't even have time to turn on most of the lights. Instead, the city illuminated the room. Reflections danced across her living room floor, the inky blue transforming into a light purple cast against her couch. She looked to her window corner.

Her plant had wilted. She felt her shoulders fall, staring down at her fingers curled against the wooden table. She broke away from the table, falling against a wall. Her steps were slow and cumbersome, like moving underwater. Flipping on the light to the bathroom, she looked to the mirror.

There was a woman that stood there, reflecting back in the mirror. She was thin, her face sunken in, and her skin ghostly white. The same beauty mark was pressed right above her lips, but her eyes had dark purple bags. Color was gone. May blinked and gripped the side of the bathroom counter.

_I'm in over my head, aren't I? _

May stared at herself longer. She had triaged wrong. If only she had gotten to Aizawa first, he may not be stuck with his scars. Maybe if she had the right words for Thirteen, they wouldn't have panicked. If she had read her contract, she wouldn't have left her patients behind. She wouldn't be stuck caring and chasing after pro-heroes—

Before her emotions could spill out, she swallowed them down. Her contorted expression smoothed into a blank slate. The same process she did in the hospital. Actively taking control, fighting her expressive face. She gave a dead stare to the mirror, not breaking until everything she felt settled like a rock in her stomach.

_Just leave it. You have things to do. _

It was the same speech she gave every time, thinking she would come back to revisit the building boulder deep down. May never did. Her hands let go of the bathroom counter, and she didn't look at the mirror for the remainder of the night.

Instead, May performed a blood transfusion on herself to replenish her lost supply. The giant bruise forming on her forehead wouldn't heal, but that was just how it worked. She didn't get to reap the benefits of her own quirk. While blood circulated, she took to reading about scar therapies.

At every page flip, her body was getting stronger. After something to eat and a shower, it was even better. May flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan as it went around and around. She zoned out, distancing herself from the events that had transpired.

May was going to wake up and pretend her body didn't quit on her. But she was going to do something that should've been done a long time ago.

That morning, May scrolled through her contacts. She landed on a familiar name and pressed on the number, lifting her phone up to her ear.

"Kataoka? No way!"

She hadn't heard his voice since medical school. A small smile ghosted across her tired face.

"Hey, Nakamura. How's Hosu treating you?"

—

"Don't you think it's a little soon to go through with an event of this caliber?" Midnight's voice pulled May back into the staff meeting.

Her thoughts were all over the place, bouncing around the walls. She was unable to pin anything down. Everyone turned their attention back to The Principal. The rest of the room was enthralled with the discussion at hand.

"The Sports Festival will be a necessary boost in morale. Once the media gets a hold of what happens, which will only be a matter of time, we'll need something to symbolize our unity and strength," Nezu said, holding up a paw.

_Isn't having a significant event like this kind of… unwise… after two major breaches in security? Both the media and villains?_ _Not your problem, May. It's a hero problem. But… I… can't help but…_

May lifted a hand to her chin, her eyebrows coming together. Nezu paced at the front of the room and then stopped, finishing his statement.

"It will be our way of telling Villains we aren't afraid."

"Security will need to be heavier. We'll have to contract out other pro-heroes. More than we originally planned," Aizawa said, speaking through a multitude of bandages.

"Indeed! That's my plan," Nezu looked down at his watch after stopping himself mid-sentence. "Oh! The students will be arriving soon. I'll be sending out further plans. If you are in close contact with any agencies, start reaching out. We have much to do before the festival. You all are dismissed."

_Well, there's nothing I can do._

May got up from her chair, adding the file containing the meeting outline. Before she could leave, she felt a tug on her lab coat. Turning around, Nezu was staring back at her.

"Dr. Kataoka, would you stay behind for a moment?" He asked, and May nodded, settling back into a chair.

_What's he going to say to me? May, you're fired? Ha, no way. But why do I have to stay behind? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Like I'm a war veteran? I'm not, I'm just here like anyone else I—_

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Doctor!" Nezu said.

May realized the room was empty. Her eyes returned from the door back to the Mouse in front of her. Her face burned a bright red, and she waved a single hand.

"No, no. No ghosts here, ha!" May said, her voice moving an octave up due to her nerves. She cleared her throat, trying to piece together the right question. "What is it you would like to speak to me about?"

"You're a smart person, Doctor. You probably already know the answer to that question."

_I do?! Well, maybe. Let's take a guess._

"Does it have to do with my performance during the USJ crisis?" May asked, resting her hands on the table. It was the only logical thing that could lead to their meeting.

May briefly remembered their passing interaction. Had he been there the whole time? Watching her? She was so worried about her patients and thinking about their injuries, she forgot her spurt of anger toward him. It passed as quickly as it came.

She flashbacked to that moment. The panic she felt when she couldn't see the stretchers, her heart hammering against her chest. Her jaw flexed as she tried to push the miscommunication out of her head.

"I knew you'd figure it out," Nezu said and pulled out a large stack of papers. He slid them across the table. "I think you'd be a valuable asset."

"What's this?" May asked, her voice dropping. She was tired of the paperwork. Tired of contracts. Her mind had already been made. Whatever it was, she wasn't signing it, no matter what.

The cover of the paper was solid and laminate, with bold letters that read: _Project: NMS (New Medical Support). _May lifted the laminate sheet to see her entire quirk profile, complete with her identification and various lists of credentials.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," May peered up at Nezu through her glasses.

"It's a pathway to support work. We call it Nims and it's something I've been working on. It's not highlighted in your contract but, it's something I'm extending to you. I wasn't sure if you were the right person, but you've changed my mind."

Nezu looked down at the table and exhaled before continuing. "Recovery Girl's retirement was a loss for many heroes. She worked alongside a lot of agencies to provide immediate care during missions."

May blinked, her eyes skimming through the papers. "I—I… My performance at the USJ crisis was anything but stellar. Nezu, forgive me, but I think you're making a mistake."

"Is that an insult to my intelligence and observational skills, Dr. Kataoka?" Nezu asked softly. Shivers skittered down May's spine, and she cringed.

"No… No… Um, I… I'm just unsure about this entire proposal and my involvement. I came here to be a medical professional. Not a pro-hero."

"I'm not asking you to be a pro-hero, so to speak," Nezu said. "Your instincts and quick-thinking on the frontlines allowed for effective extraction. Do you have extensive first response training?"

Her fingers flipped through each sheet of paper, paragraphs upon paragraphs outlining resources and laws. It had contacts, addresses, everything. Even practice exams, which was strange.

_Why is he doing this? I've only worked for what— a couple of days? And he's already presenting this? It seems a little soon… Was this his plan all along? I— I… How did I get this involved? What… What is my job? Is this it? I need a drink._

"No, not really just the basic education in… school… I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding this," May said, her words stilted and filled with confusion. She lifted her eyes from the gigantic packet, tilting her head. "Why do I need a hero license? I need to take… take a test?"

"Anyone would jump at this opportunity. You'll just have to complete some self-study, and with some extra guidance, you can work as a free agent during the summer months and breaks," Nezu unclasped his hands, laying them flat on the table.

"I know this seems a little soon, but after the incident, we're going to need all of the help we can get," He gave a brighter smile. "The sooner you start, the better it'll be. Even if it appears, we've barely had the chance to get to know each other."

She couldn't even form a response, her eyes widening as she stared down at the cover of the packet. Nothing made sense. Why she was there, why she was sitting in the office, how she even got to that point. It was all happening so fast.

Nezu's voice sounded again. "But I wouldn't hire just anyone. Your quirk, partnered with your intellect, could save a lot of lives outside of these walls. You've proven that to me through your actions. Real emergencies tend to bring out both the best and worst in people. Your worst can be fixed. Your best is advantageous for us."

_Us?_

May felt her fingers curl around the paper. She bit her lower lip. How could he think this? After the mistakes she made? She could've mitigated so much tissue damage. Quick memories barged into her head. Gloves dripping with scarlet, never being able to find the right words, and a white hallway. Mistakes.

It felt wrong, and May… didn't want it.

She was moving on after her time at this school. So much left to learn. So much left to fix about herself and the world around her. Research needed publishing. Specialization needed completing. Diseases needed curing. May had things to do, accomplishments she wanted to achieve. She wasn't going to get caught up in the hero business.

It wasn't for people like her. It was for people like All Might. For the media stars, those with powerful quirks. With heroic presences and strong hearts. She had no place in it.

May pushed out her chair, standing up. Her fingers slid the packet of papers back across the table. She had only stood up to a boss once, and that was through patient advocacy. It felt weird to defend herself, but she couldn't stand aside.

"I hope you can understand that I can't accept this," May said. "I worked hard for this white coat, Nezu. I'm not hanging it up anytime soon. I have a lot of my own plans for the future and becoming a field medic isn't one of them."

May waited, her fingers resting on the packet. They weren't shaky. Steady, like her conviction. May's lips were pulled tightly together. Nezu didn't move for what felt like minutes. He sat there, his smile still resting on his features.

_What's he doing? Why is he just sitting there like that? Wait, is he a robot? Did I break him? _

Finally, his paw reached forward, and he took back the papers.

"I'll give you a chance to think it over, Dr. Kataoka. I appreciate your honesty," Nezu said in the same cheerful tone.

"I will, but I doubt my answer will change," May said, rubbing her arm with her other hand. She glanced at the clock and needed to find a way to bow out of the room. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Have a good day. I hope to hear your final answer soon," Nezu said, leaping off of the chair.

They walked to the door together, and before parting ways, he looked to May. "Life will not be easy in the coming months. I fear this is much greater than you and I."

When she turned to face him, he was halfway down the hall. May shouldered her bag, rolling her shoulders. She had a full day ahead and didn't have time to be thinking about Nezu's strange precognitions.

May unlocked her door, and before she could turn the knob, her phone buzzed. Her expression fell and her confidence transformed into immediate nausea.

_**[OPEN]**_

(1) _**NEW MESSAGE **_

_**The Principal**_

➞ Oh, silly me. I forgot to mention this! You will be giving a first aid presentation to the first-year classes tomorrow. Recovery Girl traditionally does it later this year. Circumstances have changed. I'm asking you to present it a little sooner. Good luck!

✓ _read_

_**[CLOSE]**_


	15. Presentation Dissociation

❛ _I still make it work!_ ❜

May's fingers flew across her keyboard. At least five programs were open, all minimized behind a massive spreadsheet containing a precise teaching schedule. She wondered if she was going overboard. Her spreadsheet highlighted every minute.

She leaned back in her chair, staring at the blue-lit screen. Her eyes drifted away from the spreadsheet and over toward the wallpaper of her desktop. The fluffy white cartoon cat smiled back at her, a paw grasping for sushi elegantly laid on a pink table.

Nezu's face popped back into her mind. He didn't seem to mind her answer, but with the way he asked her to spend more time thinking—maybe he actually _did_ mind. Oh, she didn't think of that. May looked to the window, feeling her face tighten with thought. Her lips pressed together, and her eyebrows furrowed.

Sunlight streamed in, casting the vast shadows of morning onto the hospital beds. May did what she was supposed to. Listened to what her heart was telling her. Her plans were still possible. Everything was still possible.

Just far, far away.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. May turned her head, realizing she was tapping her pen against her desk.

"Dr. Kataoka?" Aizawa stood at the doorway. He was wrapped in new bandages, not quite as well as she had done, but decent enough.

"What're you doing here?" May asked absently. Then, it hit her. Her eyes widened and she scrambled for her next question. "Oh… Oh! You're here for a check-in. Right?"

"Yes."

Her lips drew into a tight-lipped smile. All she wanted to do is slam her head on her desk and cease to exist. _How could you forget about that, May? _

More silence fell upon them. Aizawa moved toward the center of the room. May expected him to sit down, but he didn't. She kept her hand on the back of her chair, unsure of what to say. More so, overthinking her next move. Another flub would be devastating.

Pushing up her glasses, she gestured toward the bed. "Um, would you like to take a seat?"

As May followed close behind him, he spoke without looking back at her. "This isn't going to take too long, is it?"

"No, it shouldn't," May said and started unwrapping his arm after he sat. She exhaled and her usual check-in routine beat out her nerves, rolling in like the tide. "Can you rate your pain for me on a scale of one being the lowest and ten being the worst pain you've ever felt?"

The bandages revealed thin layers of new skin, smooth to the touch. May couldn't see muscles rippling or tendons contracting with his rigid movements.

"Three."

"Where's your pain?"

"My face."

_That makes sense. _

May checked his other arm. It was in about the same state, yet it looked even better. Veins weren't quite as prominent. Blues, greens, and purples were faint. Two nights ago, they had mapped out roads of pain. Broken infrastructure, crumbling to the touch. The streets were smooth now, fading underneath a tunnel of pale flesh.

Her blue gloves checked her suture sites, pressing around the surrounding areas for swelling. Luckily, there weren't any cushiony pockets or bright red tints. A small smile brushed itself onto her face, then died at the sight of lightened tissue surrounding her handiwork. Scarring.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," May said, looking up from his arm. "Let me check your face. Can you pull back your hair? So I can get a better look?"

_Should've shaved it._

He did as she asked, and she started the process of unwrapping his face.

_His arms look fine, but they're not perfect. I can see the scarring process starting. The older my blood is within someone else's body, the less effective it is. Which means I may have to do some extra injections if his eyes are taking longer. Wait, his quirk... Has he tried it?_

May was focused on the task at hand, staring intently at the injuries. "I'm just going to feel around them. You tell me when it hurts."

There wasn't any hesitation. "Okay."

May clenched her teeth in concentration, gently pressing gloved fingers on to the delicate tissue. He flinched immediately. His whole face turned away from her hands.

"Sorry," May said quietly. "What would you rate that?"

"Six," he replied, his jaw flexing.

Aizawa's eyes closed again, squeezing for a moment before releasing. May took notice, leaning her head forward and trying to catch his gaze. He avoided her every movement in a futile attempt to maintain distance. Essentially, a strange dance of craning necks.

"Can you see?" May asked, instigating a cycle of questions.

"My vision's fine."

"How _far _can you see?"

"Far enough."

"Is it blurry?"

"No," Aizawa said and gritted his teeth. "I said, my vision's fine."

"Okay." May gave up. "I'm going to press a little bit more in other areas. Is it too much for you or—"

"No. Just get it over with."

The response was harsh and quick. May inhaled, tilting her head slightly. Any other injuries she had previously fixed, she felt around for signs of ineffective healing and possible infection. She couldn't find any, but the pain indicated he would need some more help.

Even with the lightest touch she could give, he fought through any urge to recoil. His hands became fists and clenched on top of his thighs.

"That was tough, but it's the only way I can know what's happening," May said, pulling up her rolling stool to sit on.

Aizawa exhaled, his chest slowing down the breath to hide his relief. "It's whatever."

Grabbing her clipboard from the tray nearby, she crossed her legs and started writing down notes about her observations. Aizawa's skull was healing correctly, probably because she didn't delay direct treatment through the spinal cord. The eyes were a problem. She couldn't get a good look, anyway.

"Did you use anything I sent home with you?" May asked, tapping the pen against her chin.

"The bandages. That's all. I still have everything else," Aizawa said. He had lifted his arm, taking in the injuries again.

"My blood can technically be an effective pain reliever. I outlined it in my notes. If you had pain, why didn't you use it?" May asked, her gaze returning to him.

A heavy silence rested on them. It took a while for Aizawa to respond.

"It only hurts to the touch. No sense in wasting it over something that could be avoided."

_Wait, that does make sense. Is my quirk working better than I thought? It's forming new nerve endings. Oh! That's it. It must be why they're so sensitive to the touch and to excessive movement. That's good, that's good! New nerve endings… I'd assume the same in the arm, but it's not quite as sensitive. It must be the area—_

"What is it?" His voice asked again, more monotone than before.

"What's what?" May asked, scribbling onto her clipboard with a satisfied smile.

"You look like you've figured something out." He didn't sound amused.

"I did," May said and stopped writing. "The nerve endings in your ocular region are extremely sensitive and new. It's going to take extra time for them to heal and possibly, an extension of therapies."

After speaking, she searched his expression for some sign of a response. Aizawa's hands twitched, and one lifted toward his face. Instead of going for his eye, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Extra therapies?"

There was a hint of uncertainty. May's face fell a little bit, trying to find the right words to explain how she needed to do more injections. No one liked to hear that.

"Well, extra injections," May said, and her voice fell flat. The words landed like a brick rather than a feather.

Aizawa's eyes widened for a split second, but before it could fully process in May's head, blankness returned.

"When?"

"Now," May said, right as his voice cut off. It sounded demanding and short. She exhaled this time, gripping her pen tighter.

_Nothing is coming out the way I want it to_…. _Let me try to fix this. Somehow. _

"I… um... I mean, only if you're comfortable with it," she said, attempting to recover from her previous statement.

With a nod of his head, May was digging through her fridge for a fresh sample. Small syringes with extra thin needles laid on a tray in front of him. In complete silence, she worked around his eyes and jabbed the skinny needles into his skin with pinpoint precision.

Aizawa kept his eyes closed, and the only indication of pain was his fingers, which would worm themselves out of balled up fists. They'd stretch out, then return into fists.

When May returned the last syringe to the tray, she faced him again. "You didn't try to use your quirk, did you?"

"I didn't," Aizawa said, his eyes still closed.

She started the bandaging process, similar to the way he looked when he first exited her office. "You won't be able to use it for as long now, and it's possible it could be even more painful than before."

"You're telling me things I already know, Dr. Kataoka." His voice was muffled underneath the bandages.

May pursed her lips in response and ran a couple more tests. Then, when she finished, she started recording the information into her computer.

Aizawa got to his feet from the hospital bed and made his way toward the door. Without thinking much of it, May pushed out her desk chair. Focused entirely on the clipboard in her hands, she intersected him. Her foot met his, and she stumbled backward.

It caused both of them to stop in their tracks. Her eyes flew upward immediately, catching his. The grip on her clipboard tightened. For the first time, Aizawa broke away from her stare.

"I… Sorry, about that," May said.

She couldn't hear whatever he said under his breath and he left her office with a shake of his head. May clutched her clipboard close to her chest, her lips parting. He disappeared around the corner.

_That was weird. Hope I didn't mash his toes or anything. There's no way I could do that. Could I? _

May sat at her computer again, running through the interaction over and over again. She sighed to herself and added more information to his file, clacking away at her keyboard. Her shoulders were tense, simultaneously weighed down by the bombshells of that day.

It wasn't long until students filled the halls. Their shoes scuffing the floor and echoing laughter caused May's head to perk. The door was cracked open, school uniforms flitting by. A couple of curious students dared each other to poke their heads inside. May closed out her programs for a moment and slumped in her chair. As more thoughts clouded her head, the interaction with Aizawa slipped further away.

All Might didn't stop by for the third day in a row. She checked her watch and noted that the first classes had begun. It was going to be a long, slow day.

Lunch rolled around sooner than she realized. No one crawled into her office, and she resorted to scrolling through article after article. Some related to teaching. Others pertained to developmental milestones of teenagers and a couple of speculations about U.A.

May's stomach churned, which was a rare feeling to gain from presentations for her. When she spent a year researching a topic, it felt like she was wrapping a present. She chose everything in such an orderly manner, using colorful bows in the form of fancy word documents to present her information. Though, as she sat at her computer, she was starting to come apart.

Unraveling into a noodle dish of May, _Udon a la May_, she sunk into her chair. No one gave her any guidelines. How specific was she supposed to go with her presentation? What did Recovery Girl do? May scoured the computer for documents regarding presentations, but only found one for a particular topic. She audibly gagged.

_I'm going to have to teach sex education? _

That knocked her out for several minutes. It was bad enough she had to do a first aid presentation. Closing out of Recovery Girl's notes, May heard the light footsteps of students heading her way. Those that typically took medications or vitamins stopped in daily, granting May some conversation.

"Have you had a lot of patients today, Dr. Kataoka?" A cheery third-year boy, Seno Kioshi, asked. He always walked in with a beaming smile and words to say.

"Not today, no," May said, handing him an orange bottle. "Say, Seno?"

"Hm?" Seno perked at the usage of his name. She usually responded to his questions only.

"How was your emergency medicine presentation during your first year?" May asked, trying to create a blank slate with her face. Swallowing her nerves was difficult.

"Oh! Yeah, we didn't have it until later on. But it just covered the basics," Seno said, gesturing with his hands. "Like, you know, wound stuff and neck things."

"Wound stuff and neck things, huh?" May nodded, repeating to herself.

"Yeah! Easy stuff."

Seno occupied a little more time, talking about his 'boring' day and how he was doing with his quirk. When he left, May's shoulders fell as she released a breath.

_Wound stuff and neck things? Teenagers really know how to be specific. _

Just when May thought she could catch her breath, she heard footsteps shuffle at her door. She looked over her shoulder, and a familiar puff of purple hair came into view. It was that kid, the one she treated days before the incident. His eye bags hadn't changed much, but they were deeper in color.

"Shinsou Hitoshi, is it?" May asked and when he nodded, she gave a small smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"I feel sick to my stomach," Shinsou said, his hands shoved into his pocket while he wandered toward the hospital bed.

May put on gloves, rummaging through her cabinets. "Hm, is that so? Alright then. Let's take your temperature, how about that?"

Shinsou, too busy watching MEBO-1 whirl around his feet, gave a one-worded response. "Sure."

May approached the bed, pulling up her stool. She observed the way he moved for a moment. His hand didn't hover over his stomach, and his back didn't hunch. Instead, he sat straight and kept his gaze forward. No beads of sweat collected at his hairline, and she saw no signs of fever shivers.

She couldn't read faces, but she could understand pain. Even if he had something like food poisoning, there'd be visible signs of distress. He didn't appear to be lying, but his body is told May otherwise.

The type of thermometer May chose was a forehead and ear one she bought in medical school. Accurate, higher-tech, and the least invasive of all the ones she tested. The device rested heavy in her hands, and she pressed it on, the bright green screen lighting up in a greeting.

"I'm going to run this along your forehead and hold your chin steady, okay?"

"Okay."

May leaned forward and then pulled back. "Oh, by the way, tell me if you're going to vomit. I have a change of clothes, but a warning would be nice."

A smile ghosted over his features and then disappeared. "Okay, Dr. Kataoka."

The device skirted along his forehead, beeping with every touch. May used a gloved hand to hold his chin steady, watching intently. Shinsou's eyes roamed the room while she worked, his shoulders sloped and without tension, compared to his last visit.

When she gained a temperature, May leaned back on her stool. It was completely normal, nothing even close to feverish. May stared down at the device, her eyebrows furrowing. She tapped her hand against it a couple of times, but a smiley face popped back into view each time.

"You don't have a fever," May said, her words coming out more like an internal thought. "Can you tell me where your pain is?"

Shinsou's breath hitched momentarily, and he lifted a finger to his chin.

_If he has to think this long, I don't know if anything is going on. But I could be wrong. Dismissiveness never leads to good things._

"If I say everywhere, does that count?" Shinsou asked.

"Um, yeah. That counts," May nodded, her eyebrows still pressed together. "Can you describe what it feels like? Is it stabby or more achy? Or is it something completely different?"

Shinsou thought again.

"Achy… I think."

"You think, or you know?" May crossed her legs.

Shinsou grimaced, and his shoulder touched his ear for a moment. "I know?"

May clasped her hands together and exhaled. She hated asking the question that bounced around her head. Her mind raced with any reasonings as to why he would be lying. Was she assuming something that wasn't there? Was he having home trouble? Was he having school trouble? May thought back to when she was still in school. She'd escape to the bathroom and library, steering clear of the nurse's office. Did he have friends?

"Are you in class currently?" May asked quietly.

"It's my lunch period," Shinsou replied. "My stomach hurt, and I wasn't hungry."

May set down the thermometer on a nearby tray. No, she wouldn't ask him if he were lying. It wasn't her business, was it? She had a hard time figuring out how much of the line she could cross. May was there for medical purposes. That's it. She wasn't a hero, or a mentor, or a counselor, or anything extra.

"Here's what I'm going to do," May said, reaching his gaze again. "You can stay here until your next class starts. If you still feel bad, I can give you some medication, okay? It'll be better if it goes away on its own."

Shinsou's eyes shone, and he sunk further down into the hospital bed. "Okay… It's starting to feel better anyway."

"Do you want to go back to lunch, then?" May turned her back to him, cleaning off the thermometer she had used.

"Not yet, I don't want to vomit on anyone," he called out.

May hid her small smile. "Understandable."

Silence resonated through the room. May liked the quiet, and apparently, Shinsou did too. She typed on her computer, filling out his report and continuing on her work for the upcoming presentation. Every so often, during the forty minutes he resided in her office, she'd peek over to see what he was doing.

Most of the time, his face nestled itself into a book. _Ah, so he prepped for this._

May offered crackers, which he accepted and nibbled on during the remainder of the time. There was a point where he even poked one of the MEBOs, eliciting a happy chirp from the robot. May tried not to overthink his stay. People needed a break every so often, and breaks had to do with health— mental and physical.

She hoped it was a one-time thing. It was difficult keeping her computer screen curved away so he couldn't read her gossip articles.

After Shinsou left her office, the rest of the day breezed by. May compiled all of her documents and prepared for the next day. On her knees, she dug through the box of old equipment left behind by Recovery Girl. The knock on her door didn't even phase her. Instead, she yelled over ransacking.

"Yeah!"

"Dr. Kataoka? Are you alright?" Cementoss's voice, in all of its calmness, cut right through the sounds of metal clinking against plastic.

May peered over her shoulder, her glasses askew and strands falling in front of her face. "Uh… kinda! Why?"

"I know about Nezu's discussion," he said.

May screwed her eyes shut. Damn, she'd forgotten about that for a little while. With Shinsou and the presentation, her mind was reeling with more than she could keep track of.

"I didn't accept," May said, her knees popping as she got off of the floor. She dusted off her hands and faced the block man.

"I knew you wouldn't, which is why I decided to drop by. After our discussion at Yamada's party, I wondered how Nezu would take the news."

May put her hands on her hips. MEBO-2 rolled by, its green eyes doing a quick scan of Cementoss, and then disappearing back to cleaning activities. May took the opportunity to glance down at the floor, and then back up at Cementoss.

"Everyone knows about it, don't they?" She tapped her foot on the ground.

Cementoss nodded. "Yes. Many of them assumed that you'd accept."

"Well, they assumed wrong," May's voice fell flat as her stress levels rose. "Is Nezu upset?"

"He's worked on this plan for quite some time, so positive feelings aren't exactly something I think he would have," Cementoss said, and a smile presented itself on his smooth features.

May sighed and rubbed her forehead, letting her hand slide down her face. "Did you hear about my presentation tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, everyone is buzzing with excitement," Cementoss said, chuckling.

"Is that sarcasm? I think that's sarcasm," May said, stifling her smile.

"Never, Doctor." Amusement hugged his words. "That was another reason I stopped by. Nezu has a funny way of going about encounters that don't favor him. Have you read through Recovery Girl's notes?"

"I couldn't find any," May said and knelt on the floor again, beginning to clean up the mess. "I've never taught teenagers before."

His relaxed smile stretched even further across his face, his tone joking but still smooth like uninterrupted water. "It's not so bad once you get over their jeers. Any sudden movements will set them off. Very tedious work indeed."

One corner of May's mouth quirked upward in a crooked smile. "What's gotten into you today? I've never heard you joke so much, Cementoss."

"Isn't that what friends do, Dr. Kataoka?"

A work friend?

Some of the stress she felt shrunk into little drops, like a leaky faucet in the back of her head. The rest of their conversation mostly covered how to speak to students and any teaching tips he had. His friendly demeanor gifted May a little chunk of peace, which she carried back to her apartment.

After some much needed time with a soap opera, May dialed her most kid-friendly friend.

"May!" Sara's voice lit up the receiver.

"How's my favorite mom doing?" May asked, sprawled across her couch.

"I'm doing fine," Sara said with a light laugh. "Are you excited to see us?"

"Do you even have to ask?" May shoved a fist full of crackers in her mouth.

"I guess you're right. You should hear the boys, babbling about Mimi."

_Mimi._ For some reason, Sara's twin sons couldn't say May. They embellished, as Sara called it, and decided on Mimi. The nickname arose when May stayed the previous summer with Sara's family during a medical internship. Whether she liked it or not, she was a part-time in-house nanny.

"I hear Mimi, and all I can think of is an old person," May said.

"To be fair, you are an old soul."

"That's too deep right now, Sara. I can't remember the last time we had a conversation, and you didn't mention souls."

"Souls are important. Anyways, we just talked the other day and I got your message about a presentation? What's going on?"

"It's… It's a long story, but, yeah. I've got to do this presentation for these teenagers. They're going to eat me alive," May said and got to her feet, pacing.

"That's not true. You're great with Daichi and Riku!" Babblings sounded from the opposite end of the phone, now meshed with Sara's voice.

"Daichi and Riku _don't_ count." May pointed to no one, her glasses askew on her face as she scratched her nose. "Those boys are angels, and I won't hear about it anymore."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same two boys right now? My ears must be deceiving me," Sara remarked, and on cue, screams erupted in the background.

The rest of their conversation consisted of life happenings and cute stories involving Sara's children. May knew she wasn't going to get any real advice just from talking to her. She just wanted to talk to someone— a distraction from the looming threat of high schoolers.

The presentation was nearing, and far too close for comfort. It was dramatic, but her nerves were too heavy to push down.

Later, when she was supposed to be sleeping, May laid wide awake. She stared at her ceiling fan, watching it go around and around. Throwing her pillow over her face, she flopped over and eventually drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were fueled by the fear twisting deep in her stomach.

Teenagers. Scary, heroic teenagers.


	16. Future Heroes

❛ _**I'm**__ not where I'm supposed to be! _❜

The plastic tub wobbled in May's hands. Her foot tapped against the floor, reverberating through the empty hallway. It was presentation day, and all she wanted to do was sprint away in the opposite direction.

Exhaustion wrapped its fingers around her body, threatening to take her away. She couldn't focus on that. Her eyes traveled upward to look at the sign above the door, gnawing on her lip at the same time.

_Class One-A, huh? Isn't this the class from the USJ? No… No… That was One-B. No. Was it? I can't remember. Did anyone tell me?_

May sighed, taking a quick glance at her watch. She was on time. Against her will? Perhaps. The Principal had texted her in the morning. At a ridiculous time, on top of that. She wondered if he had personally set an alarm to wake her up. He reminded her of her schedule and the classes she was supposed to present to. As if the previous two emails hadn't done that already.

She was up for hours on end. Letting her feet hang over the side of her bed, she thought about what first-year students would say. There was no way they'd care about anything she said. In her head, visions of glazed eyes and spitballs caused knots in her stomach.

They were all probably in it for the same reason. The flashiness, the glory. When May was in middle school, she remembered the way other students talked about pro-heroes…

It was as if they ignored the ugly parts. And only saw the shiny plastic coating of fame.

She extended her arm, ready to knock on the door. Cementoss was right. They would chase her away with roars like jungle cats, prowling the schoolyard. May's heart leaped out of her throat and started packing a bag.

With her hand hanging in midair, the door opened. A familiar face greeted her from the other side. Aizawa looked more dead inside than usual.

"This is your class?" May asked aloud.

"Yeah," Aizawa said, his voice falling flat. "You can come in now."

He disappeared into the room before she could get another word in. May followed closely, trying to move her cinder block legs. At the front of the class, a small foldable table was set up. The chalkboard had bold letters stating, _'First Aid Presentation today— Behave.'_

May set down the plastic bin, avoiding the copious stares from the class.

"This is Dr. Kataoka. You've all met her before, I presume. She's giving the presentation today," Aizawa said, using a ruler to slap the board. "Pay attention. She knows what she's talking about."

She whipped her head away from working through her bin, her eyebrows furrowing at his comment. His messages were so mixed. The previous day he had dismissed her remarks about his quirk, and she could barely catch his eye.

Brushing off the comment, May gave a slight shake of her head and attempted to recall her spreadsheet. A small list squeezed itself between her fingers. Shaking hands and poor handwriting made it completely illegible.

_Okay, well, from what I remember of my plans—I have to have a volunteer of some sort. Um, I need time for them to practice. Is that the right thing? Should I just present and move on with it? I wonder what Aizawa's going to do. Will he sit in that empty chair over there? Wait, what is he doing?_

May observed as Aizawa stalked toward the corner of the room, rolled out a yellow sleeping bag— a yellow sleeping bag? Her mouth fell open as he curled up on the floor and flipped to face the wall. May's eyes dropped back down to her open palms, and she froze.

_He… He's sleeping! _

Suddenly acutely aware of the twenty fifteen-year-olds, May broke into a broad smile and turned toward the class. She was bombarded with an array of eyes, all staring at her with quizzical looks. Words left the building, flying away from the roof of her mouth, and she couldn't catch any of them.

They appeared as expected. Slumped posture and yawns spotting the classroom. Of course she was right. They wouldn't care. A part of her had hoped at least one person would stay awake.

Instead, a hand shot up. It belonged to a girl with fluffy brown hair and chubby cheeks. "Aizawa-sensei?"

"Direct your questions to Dr. Kataoka, Uraraka," Aizawa growled from his sleeping bag. "I'm not teaching."

Her hand slowly lowered. May cleared her throat, time dragging itself along at an agonizingly slow rate. The speech she crafted died in her memory. She clasped her hands together, then unclasped them, letting them swing at her side.

Then, she slammed them together again.

"Hello, students!" May's voice was high, and she cleared her throat again.

Why was this so hard for her? It was as if judgment radiated from each of their little heads. She could give key-note presentations to high ranking medical professionals. But something about teenagers gave haunted houses a run for their money.

A green-haired girl rested her head in her palms, staring with intent and a tilted head. Uraraka, the girl from earlier, leaned over and said something to her. Then, they both nodded and continued to stare at May.

_Whatever they said… I doubt it was nice. Um. Maybe that's not true. They're kids. May, focus. At least they look a little interested… Hey! Interested! Perhaps if they can make fun of me the whole time, they'll at least learn something._

May continued speaking after a pause. "I'm going to be demonstrating some basic emergency medical maneuvers that'll be useful for your line of work!"

_Am I too peppy? They're high-schoolers, not kindergartners! I don't know how to deliver this. Don't panic, May. It's fine. They're going to stop paying attention anyways. I could sing my whole presentation, maybe then… Let's see. Come on, try to remember—_

"As you… um… you all were there at the USJ, right?" May asked, switching the direction of her statement halfway through. She was encouraged by nodding heads. Even the grumpy blonde-haired kid in the corner sat up.

"So, as you witnessed a couple of days ago, you never know when you'll be in a life-or-death situation. It's important to look out for yourself, as well as others."

May pushed up her glasses. Their faces started to melt together, and an imaginary spotlight blinded her. She blinked a couple of times. _You can do this. Just keep trying. _But, to her surprise, more eyes lifted to hers. Some pencils stopped tapping.

"I know… um… I know it can be scary seeing people hurt in such chaotic situations," May said, her eyes skirting up toward the ceiling. "Even after everything I've seen, I still become afraid every so often."

Her stare returned to the students. She tried to hide the slight disbelief striking her upside the head. Many of them looked intrigued by what she had to say, and she even watched a hand raise. Her posture straightened at the sight of this. The hand belonged to a red-haired boy with a soft expression.

"Yes?" May asked with hesitation and then she looked to all of them. "If you ask a question, start by introducing yourself so… um… I know you."

"I have a question," the kid started, and then he perked up. "Oh! Wait, I'm Kirishima. But my question is… how do you focus in a situation like what happened to us?"

"Focus?" May repeated, staring at Kirishima. He nodded, a slight smile on his features.

_Questions? This early on?_

"Yeah! I wasn't sure where to even begin. I knew I needed to fight villains! But what about my classmates? Civilians? I think we were all confused," Kirishima continued, garnering nods of agreement from the others.

"Yeah! I was completely frozen!" The voice came from nowhere, which May quickly learned it was from the floating clothes. An invisible girl?

May put her hand to her chin, thinking about how to approach the question. To be honest, she didn't prepare for the possibility of legitimate questions.

Should she be serious? They needed serious. Should she sugar coat it? No, when did she ever do that! May tried to think about how it would occur in a hospital, depending on the levels of the staff.

"To be honest," May began. "I don't know much about the role of heroes outside of a hospital setting. I think your main goal, if you are working alone, is to neutralize the threat and to distract while emergency crews begin extraction. Once the threat is contained, you can move on to basic triage. Which you'll learn about today! Does that make sense? If you're on a team, you'll designate roles to each hero."

When May stopped talking, she saw a couple of students jotting down notes. Notes? Her eyes blinked a couple of times, opening her mouth to say something else, but nothing would come out. She recognized the green cloud of hair that was Midoriya, furiously scribbling. The pressure was on.

Oh no. Was she supposed to quiz them? Was this an actual lesson? She swallowed again. Was she the one that underestimated the interest students would have? May rubbed the side of her face, zoned out, and attempted to comprehend her surprise.

The class had grown eerily silent. That's right. She had to, you know, actually teach. May's hand flung away from her face so fast she felt her nail scratch her cheek, and she looked toward the redhead's direction.

"A great question, Kira… Kirashinto!"

The class stifled laughter. May's cheeks burned. That wasn't his name, and she had said it with so much confidence. It was like her entire body frosted over, her hands becoming numb and fuzzy.

"That's not your name, is it?" May asked, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them again. "I apologize."

"It's alright!" Kirishima said, grinning. "It's Kirishima!"

A blonde-haired kid with black zig-zags in his hair moved out from behind the desk, covering his mouth. "You sure about that, Kirashinto?"

"Quiet," Aizawa boomed from his sleeping bag.

The class quieted down, and May tried to continue with her presentation. Her voice shook a little bit more than before, flustered by her name-butchering. The fact they were actively listening, for some reason, made her nausea worse.

"When you know what to do, everything is a lot easier. You won't have time to be afraid. You'll be armed with knowledge!" May said, breaking into a bright nervous smile.

Crickets.

_That was horrible. So incredibly cringy. _

May kept her hands together to keep them from wildly gesturing. Nothing was landing right, and she stumbled through her next words. "Today, we'll be going over basic wound care, spinal injuries, burns, resuscitation, shock, and some equipment."

A hand burst through the sea of heads again. It was attached to Uraraka.

"Dr. Kataoka?"

"Yes!" May pointed in her direction, hoping to fix her name flub from earlier. "What's your question?"

"Hi, I'm Uraraka," she said, pointing to herself. Her voice softened after introducing herself. "I guess my question is a little much, but… um… What if… What if we can't do anything? What do we do? Like, um, how badly Thirteen was injured. I… we didn't have anything to help."

May felt her own expression fall. They had seen everything.

May remembered dashing past them, marking them as green. Their faces, even if it was a blur, left imprints. Fear for their instructors, fear for themselves, and fear for their separated classmates. How could she keep forgetting that?

May took a deep breath, giving a smile with her response.

"A good question, Uraraka. And not an easy one to answer," May said, watching Uraraka's face light up a little. "In situations like the one you were in, there was nothing you could do except move the injured and yourself to safety. Like I said earlier, heroes need to neutralize the threat, right? Sometimes, waiting for emergency personnel is your best option. You all did a wonderful job with your limited knowledge and did what heroes were supposed to do."

"You really think so?"

May had turned away toward her plastic bin but, she stopped in her tracks. Uraraka's small question echoed around in her head.

_You really think so?_

Her gaze looked out toward the rest of the classroom. Not a single student looked tired or bored or annoyed. They were told how well they did… weren't they?

May felt a lump in her throat. Maybe flashiness wasn't the first thing on their mind.

She wasn't fair to them.

"Yeah. I really think so. You contained the threat, you got the injured to safety, and allowed for me to do my job. That's all anyone could ever ask of you." The words were softer than she ever intended.

Realizing this, she cleared her throat and her voice cracked with her next statement. "So… um… two thumbs up, students."

The class, despite her awkward thumbs up, had satisfied smiles on their faces.

After answering, May thought about what she was going to do next. She went to her plastic bin, digging around for a specific piece of old equipment. May looked out toward the class again. Oh, that's right. She needed a volunteer, a patient.

May didn't feel comfortable enough pulling from the pool of students. But, looking at the yellow mass balled up on the floor, it felt like her only option. She didn't dare wake the wrath of Aizawa.

"Now… for my next trick... I'm gonna need assistance from the audience." May tried to change the inflection of her tone to give a little goofiness. It didn't work. Just a mess. "Can I have a volunteer to play patient for me?"

One hand exploded into view. May recognized the glint of his glasses and neat hair. It was the Iida kid, the one that sprinted all the way to the school to find them.

"Iida, is it?" She beckoned him forward. "Come on, then."

He didn't have much regard for the other desks. He'd occasionally bump one with his stick straight arms, but it didn't mess with his immaculate posture. May felt her eyebrow quirk. It was like she was seeing another kid— a much more rigid one.

"As class rep, it's my responsibility to demonstrate my gratitude on behalf of the class!" Iida said while marching and bowed for May.

"It's not a big deal, I promise," May squeaked out, waving her hands back and forth. "You're just going to sit in this chair and… um… that's it."

She could hear him settle into the chair, students beginning to murmur between each other. May shook her head while digging around for an old piece of gauze. She overheard conversations while doing so.

"Medical stuff is kinda cool, don't you think, Todoroki?" Uraraka chirped.

"Sure," a deeper voice responded.

Across the room, May picked out more voices.

"You okay, Denki?" A girl's voice said, presumably the pink one sitting closest to him.

"Doesn't all of this talk make you a little queasy? All I can think about are bones! We're made of bones! That's too much for my brain to handle."

The girl audibly sighed. "We're more than _bones_. There's also water in there somewhere."

She struggled to separate the mass of equipment quickly and realized how quiet the room grew. After slapping the tangle against her thighs a couple of times, May finally fixed it all. She lifted her eyes and spoke again.

"Alright," May said and faced the class again, gauze in hand. "Who knows the difference between an arterial bleed and a venous bleed?"

There weren't any hands for a couple of seconds. Many students looked between each other, their eyes wide and almost speaking through their expressions. A girl with a black ponytail slowly raised her hand, and May nodded to her.

"Hello, Dr. Kataoka. I'm Yaoyorozu. Arterial bleeds are characterized by bright red, spurting blood. Venous is deeper in color and more of a steady flow."

"Fantastic!" May said, pointing toward her. Someone knew what she was talking about! A strange sense of excitement rushed through her veins. The thoughts she had earlier about hero motivations melted away. She dove headfirst into giving all she could.

May turned to Iida. "I'm going to take your arm now, okay?"

"Do whatever you need to, Dr. Kataoka! I'm your volunteer!" Iida said, holding his arms out in a stick-straight manner.

May chose his right arm and positioned herself so the class could see.

"If you don't have anything like a piece of gauze, you can always use clothing or even your hands," she said and unraveled the gauze so it could cover more distance. "You take your material or your hand and press directly down on the wound. Say Iida's arm has a lateral laceration—er—cut on his forearm…"

_Relax with the technical terms, Robot. _

May pointed toward the outside of his forearm, facing away from his abdomen. She pressed the gauze into his arm, keeping a light hold. "You should hold it firmly for sixty seconds, and if that doesn't stop it…"

The students were leaning forward over the desks, watching. May rummaged through her plastic bin, grabbing a bright orange tourniquet. "You might have to use a tourniquet. Heroes aren't required to carry one in the field, according to regulations, but if you do— it could save a life."

"I can totally make one of those," Yaoyorozu said to herself, looking to the green-haired girl for affirmation.

The green-haired girl had a finger on her chin, nodding. "You could, Momo. In fact, you could make a lot of this equipment. Your quirk is excellent for support, ribbit."

May slid the tourniquet over Iida's arm, careful to only twist once and secure it. She showed them how it worked, explaining each part in depth. She continued on with wound care, highlighting infection risks.

There were moments where she could feel herself slipping deep into technicalities, and their faces would glaze over.

May overheard one of the larger male students speak. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"I'm afraid I don't, but it must be important if she's telling us," a boy with a bird-head responded.

She decided to rein it in, trying to use more common terminology again or moving on to a new topic altogether. It was difficult to gauge precisely how to talk to those that didn't understand her word choice. Frustration bubbled up in her throat, and she'd let it simmer down, reminding herself of her audience.

"Next, it's important to understand that individuals with a spinal injury or head injury should be moved in a particular way," May said, jumping into her next topic of choice. "If you have the chance to help emergency crews, they may ask you to hold c-spine."

"She's not serious, is she?" The blonde-haired boy from earlier turned to the person next to him. "We have to hold someone's spine?"

The whole class hushed, stifling laughter as their eyes rested on him.

May shook her head, breaking into a smile. "No, not in this case, at least! If you were holding someone's spine, that would be an awful day, wouldn't it?"

_"Wait, is she actually serious? Did she have to hold a spine?"_

_"There's no way. That person has to be dead. Right? That's impossible."_

May felt her smile fall as the class stared at her now, their faces contorted in mixtures of fear and disgust as they spoke to one another. Except for one.

Kirishima held up his fists, speaking aloud to himself. "It'd be so _manly_ to hold somebody's spine."

"Not that you'd ever have to! Um, anyway," May said, ignoring any comments and moving behind Iida. "You just hold their head, so they don't move, while emergency services work on securing them. Like this—"

Her fingers were spread, and she placed them around Iida's ears. She kept a light hold, making sure his head was facing straight.

"That's it?" Uraraka asked from the back.

"Yes, it is! Not so bad, huh?" May said, releasing her hands from Iida's head.

_I hope my fingers weren't too cold. Gah, I should've said something! I put on hand sanitizer before this. It's probably assaulting his nose as we speak. I hope he doesn't have any cuts near his face. I didn't see any? Oh well—_

May continued through her presentation, excited to answer any questions thrown her way. Well—some were more interesting than others.

"What's a gluteus maximus?" A purple-haired kid asked, laughing to himself. He received some glares from a couple of the girls.

"It's the muscle that's attached to your coccyx and the surrounding bones," May replied without overthinking, and then gathered equipment for her next section.

The purple-haired kid's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked off to the side. "That wasn't what I expected."

She managed to power through everything with much more ease than she anticipated. At the very end of her time, she had gathered enough supplies to have students practice with each other.

Letting the students loose was important, May knew that. But it came with chaos. She scooted between the desks, overseeing everything.

"Dr. Kataoka!" Midoriya called out, sitting with Iida as they worked on her checklist together.

"Oh, hello," May said, standing in front of them. "Is everything going alright?"

"Yeah! I just have a question." Midoriya shrugged his shoulders and then averted his eyes. "Do you have um… book recommendations… for injuries?"

"I do," May said, skepticism filling her tone. "Are you interested in medicine, Midoriya?"

"Yeah!"

She could see a tattered notebook lying on the corner of his desk, a pencil sticking out of the top. Throughout her presentation, he had been viciously taking notes. May nodded her head, trying to stop the furrowing of her brow.

"I see," she said and then smiled. "Come by my office when you get the chance, and we can talk about it!"

"Alright! Thank you!" That same determined look spread across his features.

_Weird._

May moved on after talking to the two boys for a minute or two. She noticed two students fighting each other, one attempting to yank his arm away.

"Woah, Bakugou! You're killing my arm, dude!" Kirishima said, trying to pry Bakugou's arm off of his.

"I'm just trying to hold pressure like the doctor lady said! Why're you being such a baby? I'm not even pressing that hard! Do you _want _to die?" Bakugou yelled, his voice easily overpowering the other student.

May hurried through the desks and approached the two. "Woah, woah! Bakugou… and Kirishima, right?"

Bakugou released the boy's arm, his angry expression fading into stone-cold annoyance. The redhead beamed, pointing to himself. "You got it, Doctor!"

"Alright, I see you're working on wound management?" May asked and they nodded. "If you press too hard, on a wide area, you may risk damaging surrounding uninjured tissue. It should be hard enough to stop the bleeding, but soft enough to reduce possible damage. Try again."

Bakugou stared down at the piece of gauze and then looked at Kirishima's arm. He sighed, his lips tightening.

May had, on top of everything else, prepared scripts for the students. As in, ways to explain procedures to injured victims, which was customary in emergency medicine. May watched, noticing how other students were examining the sheets of paper she had handed out carefully.

"I'm going to stop the bleeding now, citizen," Bakugou read, his voice monotone and dead. "This might hurt, but I'm here to help."

Kirishima braced himself, his teeth clenched together in a grimace. Then, on cue, Bakugou pressed the gauze into his arm. Kirishima's shoulders fell, and he gave Bakugou a thumbs up.

"Hey, that's better!" He said, looking to May.

May clapped her hands together. "Good! See? It's not too difficult. Great job, Baku… Bakugou."

After leaving the two boys behind and moving toward other groups to assist, she figured her time was up. May was swept up in all of the questions, spouting off about extraneous medical information and technicalities that were way too deep for their scope. Her words bounded out with passion, pointing to anatomical structures and babbling about all sorts of medical procedures.

Seeing their faces light up after understanding what she had to say gave her a rush of adrenaline. Her eyes would widen, and her voice would rise, then she'd have to clear her throat and settle down. But they cared. They wanted to be providers.

_They wanted to be providers. _

Aizawa emerged from his sleeping bag and led May out of the room before she could spout off about medical anomalies. They gave her some waves as she left, thanking her out loud.

"I didn't take up too much of your class time, did I?" May asked, facing him. Students chattered away in his classroom.

"Yes, you did," Aizawa said, his expression hidden behind his usual mop of hair and the added bandages. "Shortening instruction time for future presentations would be more logical."

"Ah, sorry. I… I did get kinda carried away. Thanks," May said, her gaze falling toward the ground. "Well, I hope the rest of your day goes well. Come to my office if you have any pain, okay?"

"Whatever," he replied and didn't leave her a chance to say anything else.

The door slammed in her face, causing May to jump. Her stomach dropped to her knees, and she was back in the empty hallway. A red-hot feeling slithered into her chest, catching itself in her throat. Why did he have to slam it like that? _Unnecessary_. She shoved the swirling red anger down, letting it simmer with the rest of her unacknowledged thoughts.

It didn't matter. May exhaled. It didn't matter. She had another class to teach. And friends arriving later that week.

**—**

**Quick Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading and for any reviews (I feel like I haven't said anything yet!). I've been trying to work through editing the earlier chapters (mostly grammar, sentence structure, and word choice. Nothing story changing!). I hope you all are doing well and continue to enjoy the fic. Again, thank you!**


	17. Green

❛ _**We are**__ just children wanting children of our own. _❜

May cleared the automatic doors with one goal in mind: she had to hunt down gifts for Sara's kids. She was meeting them for dinner later at a patio restaurant, a new trend that was sweeping Japan, and if she had nothing to show for it, there'd be hell to pay.

She scooted past the other shop-goers, making a mad dash for the toy aisle. They were lined with rows upon rows of brightly colored action figures. The smoldering red flames of Endeavor lit up the advertisements, contrasted with the cool blue and sunshine yellow imprints of All Might scattered throughout the shelves.

Squatting down, May flipped through toy cars and shiny construction vehicles. Some of them had a thin layer of dust coating white racing stripes and exposed engines.

_Are kids even into this kind of stuff anymore? I don't know. Maybe something with heroes would be better? Have they hit their hero phase? _

_**[ OPEN ]**_

**SARA**

_**Me**_

Have the boys decided which hero they'll immortalize? |… |…

(1) Attachment. _**(Sent)**_

_**[ CLOSE ]**_

With her phone in her back pocket, she explored the aisle more. There were tons of heroes stuck in miniature plastic form, with poses and actions. May's eyes landed on a guide that had ranked heroes listed on the smooth placard. Some of them were people she knew. A small smile tugged at her lips as she read through their 'bios' and their 'special abilities.'

When she was younger, and she'd join her mother at the store, she never went into the action figure aisle. She had always gone straight for the puzzles. Maybe once or twice she'd enter the hero aisle and set off the noisy toys to quell her curiosity.

Come to think of it, her father did have a dusty male pro-hero figurine shoved in the broom closet by her bedroom. Some sort of lasso hero? Lariat?

May couldn't remember, but it was something along those lines. Her parents weren't super involved with hero culture. They appreciated it, but they went along with their lives and their relatively mundane quirks as most people did.

She continued to look through the large variety of figurines and noticed a dark swirling vortex toward the end of the aisle. May's brows furrowed.

They even had villains.

It made _sense._ Kids wanted to live through their favorite heroes, fight villains, and save the day. You couldn't have heroes without villains.

May's stomach dropped as she studied the comically dark backgrounds of the villain cases.

Luckily her phone buzzed before she could think more about it.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**(1) NEW MESSAGE**_

_**Sara**_

➞ Oh yeah. They love Endeavor. Explains a lot. But you don't have to buy anything! That's ridiculous.

✓ _**read**_

_**[CLOSE]**_

_Okay, sure. And let them eat me alive? I don't think so. _

May plucked two rather ambitious, and expensive, Endeavor action figures.

_Is this too much for four-year-olds? No! Even the box says—four and up. Wow! Perfect._

Even in his toy form, the man was just as scary with his harsh expression and flaming mustache, which lit up, frozen in transparent orange plastic.

Leaving the aisle, May made her way toward the front of the store. She was almost going to make it too until she heard the sound of high heels clicking on the white tile.

"Doctor! Is that you?" Midnight's voice screeched across the store.

_Just keep walking. Pretend like you didn't hear anything._

"Hey! Dr. Kataoka! I'm talking to you!" Midnight's voice shuffled closer, trailing close behind her.

May exhaled through her nose and turned around to face her coworker, acting as if she hadn't heard the first time. "Oh! Midnight, funny seeing you here!"

Midnight stood in casual clothes, low-rise jeans, and a rather revealing strappy top. Her bright lips glinted and matched her gold-accented sunglasses, which sat atop her head. A giant purse rested in the crook of Midnight's elbow as she closed the gap between the two.

"This is the general store, don't know what's so funny about it," Midnight said through a smile.

"I just, you know, don't expect to see my coworkers out and about shopping," May explained, using her hands to elaborate her point. Her voice was breathless, rambling as embarrassment colored her cheeks pink. "And, looking so… um… casual and not like heroes! Did you... um... know there was such an expansive hero aisle? You're a kid's toy somehow, I mean I don't know how that happened, and I didn't I—"

Midnight's eyes widened as she listened to May's hopeless speech. She nodded once while speaking and then pointed toward May's occupied hands. "Uh-huh. Anyways, what's that?"

"What's what?" May asked, catching her breath and then looked down at her hands. Two Endeavor action toys stared back at her. "Oh! This, um, hah! Funny story, I—"

"Don't tell me you have kids, really?" Midnight's shoulders fell, and then she perked up, holding out both hands. "No, worse— you're a secret fangirl."

May's face exploded into even more color than before.

"What! No, no, I'm not—I don't—" Her stammering wasn't convincing Midnight, who was biting back a laugh. May stopped talking and drew in another deep breath.

"My best friend has two sons and—and they've hit their hero phase," she said and then met Midnight's gaze. "I have proof, I promise! Their names are Daichi and Riku. They' re—They're something!"

"No, no, I believe you," Midnight said, a mischievous smile crawling across her face. "What's your friend's name?"

The oddly personal question caught May off guard. "Sara. Sara Kajiyama."

"Hm, that's not anyone I know," Midnight said to herself.

_I wouldn't think you'd know her?_

"Um, yeah, she lives north of here," May said. "Her husband works for an electrical engineering company. I couldn't tell you which one, though."

Midnight glanced at her nails, a long pause entering their sort-of conversation before she spoke. "Well, this is terribly boring. What're you doing tonight?"

_I have no idea what to even say to this woman, let alone what she wants from me. _

"Meeting with my friend and her kids," May said and held up the two toys in her hands. "Why?"

"No reason, I was just curious. I think we should do something about those nails though. Honestly, I can't even look at them," Midnight said. "Oh, also, why'd you turn down Nezu's offer?"

May blinked, garnering whiplash from the conversation. The other shoppers appeared to be walking in slow motion as May's heart hammered in her chest. The typical words she always said poured out of her mouth.

"I'm not here to be a hero."

"That's right! How could I forget." Midnight put her hands to her knees, letting out a breathy laugh.

Then, she straightened out, and her tone of voice dropped, leaving out any flirtatious girly-ness. Instead, a small smile and a relaxed expression crossed her features.

"Being a hero isn't for everyone, and I'd argue there's plenty of people I know that haven't fared well in this industry," she said, and they started to walk again, slowly. "If only some people understood that."

"Industry?" May asked out loud, mostly as a thought to herself.

"You're holding two toys made after a real person, Dr. Kataoka. I don't know what screams more industry than that," Midnight said.

Midnight wasn't the same woman on the purple poster hanging in May's old dorm room. It was as if May was speaking to another person, the same one that was outspoken about the press. The woman carried herself with the same poise, the same glamour, but her words were wrapped in seriousness.

May turned her head to watch Midnight's expression. "I remember reading about the whole costume fiasco. I admired you for that."

Midnight threw back her head and laughed, then tilted her chin, shining white teeth glinting through her smile.

"So, you _are_ a fangirl."

"No!" May's tomato face was back. "I—"

A heavy sigh from Midnight interrupted May's train of words.

"Well, Doc, I've got places to be and people to see! I'd love to hang around and chat but, that'll have to wait for another time," Midnight said, walking further ahead. "Bye-bye! Talk to you later."

She didn't wait for May to say anything in return, and she sauntered out of sight. May stood with her mouth hanging slightly open.

_Did she buy anything? Why was she there? That conversation… What did she want to gain from that? I mean, at least it's over now. _

May rushed through self-checkout, running through what just occurred over and over again in her brain. She was, in fact, so distracted, she scanned one Endeavor doll at least four times. Calling over the sales associate for assistance wasn't exactly confidence-boosting.

Leaving the store, May shoveled the two action figures into her purse and headed back to her apartment. She had a couple of hours to kill before their early dinner. Her little return to normalcy was just what she needed.

**—**

May had a spring in her step. The fresh air of late afternoon stirred her long ponytail and kissed at her bare arms. A calm feeling washed over her, one that she hadn't felt in several days. The crosswalk sign became green, and May hurried across the street, the swaying lanterns above her chosen destination beckoning her forward.

Since it was early, the crowds were low, and the sun gave ample light. As the restaurant drew nearer, May could see the scarlet red hair of her friend. She was hard to miss. Their blurry faces were becoming clearer, and the pink-head of Sara was accompanied by a hand, waving erratically in the air.

May lifted her own hand, breaking into a bright smile. Then, two small whirlwinds in the shape of little boys burst out from the patio.

"Mimi!" Daichi said, his hair spiked up with gel.

Riku was close behind, but his hair was down and flat. May hid her small grimace.

_This is Sara's genius plan to tell them apart?_

"Daichi, Riku!" May exclaimed, kneeling down to their level.

Large brown eyes returned her gaze. The two boys were absolutely identical. If it were up to May, she'd at least have them wear different outfits. The same outfit combination on the two boys didn't help either.

"Did you know I'm five now?" Daichi said. "I'm five, and that's it, and sometimes I forget to brush my teeth, and I remember that you used to tell me to brush my teeth or—or my tooth would be sad."

"I don't think that's true, um—"

Daichi continued babbling, taking deep breaths between his words and spreading his arms out wide. "Mimi, I really like turtles. Do you like turtles? I like the green ones."

"Yeah, I do, I think? So—"

"And… And… The train was _fast,_" Daichi concluded, then opened his mouth to say one more thing. "Why do so many people wear hats?"

May had no answers to that question.

"Do you have presents?" Riku asked, rubbing his face with his whole hand.

Ah, but she had an answer for that.

"Cutting right to the chase, huh?" May said, laughing as she dug around her purse. "I got these special just for you, and you won't believe—"

"Woah!" They said in unison, grappling at the action figures May had bought. They raced back toward the table with the toys in hand, leaving May behind.

"—who I work with," May finished by herself and sighed.

She hadn't been around kids that young in a long time. It was easy to forget that they weren't avid conversation carriers. May approached the table, moving into an empty chair.

"—Look, Koko!" Daichi said, shoving the still-boxed toy into Eiko's face.

"That's great, sweetie," Eiko said, holding up her hand and forcing the plastic toy further away from her face. She caught May's eye, widening them for a second, and then relaxing.

"May! I'm so happy to see you!" Sara's voice overpowered her son's, crayons littering the table as Riku balanced in her lap. He already lost interest in the caged toy, completely fixated on a coloring page of All Might.

"Me too. It's been chaotic, to say the least," May started, letting her purse down into the empty seat beside her. Daichi wasn't sitting anytime soon.

"Eiko talked a little bit to me about it," Sara said, a blue crayon now in her hands as she made small squiggles on the paper. "How did your presentation go?"

"You talked a big game. You have to tell me it was a complete disaster, or I'm going to be severely disappointed," Eiko said, taking a sip of her water.

"Unfortunately, it was actually good. Rocky, of course. But—those kids care. Which, I didn't expect," May said. "Is that bad?"

"No," Eiko said, squeezing her face together and spitting out the single word she said. "Usually, kids don't care. You're also teaching kids that have a weird sense of drive. They're not your average high schoolers."

"I should've accounted for that, but I didn't," May said, shaking her head.

"Speaking of your school, how's it been? Any crazy injuries?" Sara asked, tucking a short pink strand behind her ear. "I'd hope not since they're so young."

"Um." May wasn't sure how to word her next statement, and decided to switch the subject quickly. "It definitely hasn't been quiet. How's work been for both of you?"

Eiko let out a loud groan, slumping back in her chair. "My intern is a wreck. I can't get anything done without her asking a stupid question for a simple task. I ask her to check the shoe inventory, and five minutes later, she'll ask, _which inventory?_ I might lose my mind, but it's fine! _It's fine_. Haru is taking off a couple of weeks, and we're going on vacation."

"Vacation? You didn't tell me this, Eiko," Sara said, leaning to the side of her chair.

Daichi slid May a piece of paper and pointed toward the orange crayon. It was her turn to be artistic, she guessed. The child's eyes glittered, and he had a hopeful smile. May nodded once and lifted the crayon, indicating she would draw. Daichi, with a gleeful grin, went back to his messy scribbles.

"Yeah, we're going to some private island off the coast of Okinawa. You know what's the worst part?"

Sara pursed her lips. "I don't know how there's a _worse_ part of that, but alright."

"I'm stressed about leaving work! What if the whole place fuc—"

Daichi and Riku lifted their heads. Eiko paused mid-statement. May put a hand up to her mouth, hiding her laugh with an expertly timed cough. Which she usually missed by a longshot.

"—freaking implodes while I'm gone. None of them can do anything. _At all._ I'm even stressed about packing. I have so many swimsuits and not enough room in my luggage," Eiko finished, clasping her hands together.

"Your workplace isn't going to implode," May said. "You might lose some sales, but that's nothing in the grand scheme of things."

Both of them stared at her. And they weren't precisely saying thank you. Eiko's top lip lifted in a look of both confusion and simmering rage.

"What? It's true," May said, her cheeks burning.

_I should've just bit my tongue. I—_

"What May is trying to say is that you need a break. And the cost outweighs the benefit," Sara said, her tone lighter.

"Yeah, that," May said, holding up her orange crayon from her masterpiece. She shifted her eyes from the drawing to her friends, taking quick glances at both.

"I know." Eiko shook her head, declining an invitation from the kids to doodle with a small wave of her hand. "I never feel like I deserve a vacation. There can always be more done, new ideas, new ways to handle operations. It's like it never ends."

May stopped coloring in her smiling sun. Eiko's words hit closer to home than she realized. May pushed up her glasses and let the crayon rest on the table. Even though she wanted to tell her to relax, she knew it wouldn't be right coming from her. Her job never ended.

Late nights filling out reports, creating treatment plans, and even drawing blood. A tapestry of medicine, the red threads of hero work weaving themselves into her delicate work. But when she'd finish one section, the previous one would unravel.

"Leave it be for a little while." Sara extended her hand to Eiko, smiling. "You've worked so hard, let yourself enjoy your wealth at least a tiny bit. This is the first time I've seen you not answer an email in a long time."

"That's just the thing— I am. In my head. You see, I got this chip thing so I can fully live out my robot fantasy," Eiko said, her words laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop it," Sara said, rolling her eyes. The rest of her expression was hidden by Riku holding up his drawing so everyone could look at it. A violet tornado, mixed with aggressive splotches of green and yellow. The squiggles from Sara were designated to one corner of the paper.

"When are you planning on going back to work, Sara?" May asked, sliding the picture back to Daichi. She turned her attention toward him for a moment and whispered to him. "Won't you finish it for me?"

Daichi's eyes widened, and he broke into a giddy smile, his shoulders giving a little shimmy. His red crayon marks created a similar red cyclone over her happy orange scenery.

"I don't know," Sara said, adjusting the four-year-old on her lap. "With Rei being so little, and with the boys, I don't think I'll go back to work. Kaito secured a promotion with his job. That's not the wrong choice, is it?"

"Wrong? Why would it be wrong?" Eiko asked, giving into Daichi's continuous coloring demands and lazily running a purple crayon over a blank sheet of paper.

"I feel like I should be working. I got this big degree, and I have a great job waiting for me back at the old lab. But… I want to be there for the kids. My mom wasn't around all the time, and I wished she was. I just hope I'm not… giving up on such a wonderful opportunity," Sara said.

"There's no shame in that, Sara," May said, trying to recover from her last attempt to comfort Eiko. "Things change, and just because you don't want to be in a lab all day, doesn't mean you're giving up anything. You've found a new job. One that means more to you."

She watched her friend's expressions with intent, waiting for the inevitable bite. May didn't feel that way, she would never give up her job, but she knew it was what Sara wanted to hear. And it worked. Sara relaxed into a warm smile.

"Thanks, May. That's what Kaito said. Especially with his promotion, he said I didn't need to work, and he wants to look for a house! Isn't that great?" Sara adjusted Riku, peeking out behind his smooth brown hair.

"A house? You mean, _a house_. Like a real one," Eiko said, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Yeah!" Sara nodded, her voice lifting.

"That's great! Why didn't you start with that?" May asked, letting her palms face toward the sky.

"I don't know. I wanted to hear what you two said first," Sara said, her cheeks tinged pink with excitement. They almost matched her hair. "As for May, anything interesting with your coworkers?"

May shrugged, lifting a finger to her chin. "I don't think they're huge fans. I did run into one at the store this morning. She's very cryptic. I don't know what she thinks of me or what she wants."

"Not everyone wants something from you, May," Sara said. "And what makes you say that? I thought Ken was your friend. Didn't you tell me he said that?"

"He did. I guess you're right," May said, straightening out a little. "Remember that guy I accidentally texted that one night when we went to the club?"

"Go on," Eiko said, raising her eyebrows.

"He slammed the door in my face after I presented to his class," May said, gritting her teeth and rubbing her neck. "I didn't even really do anything except take up his class time."

"He _what?" _Eiko squinted her eyes.

"That's not very nice," Sara concurred. "Boys, would you ever slam a door in Mimi's face? Think carefully before you answer."

Both shook their heads, still coloring.

"See, even they know not to do that," Sara said. "Did you say something that might've set him off?"

"I don't think so. He's a complete enigma to me, Aizawa, I mean. The few times we've spoken have just been… awkward."

Eiko gave a sputtering laugh. "That's like every conversation with you, and I say that in the _nicest _way possible."

"Listen, I know, but it's even worse. One time we were walking to a staff meeting, and he told me to stop talking!" May said, her volume rising.

There was a pause, and Eiko pulled her lips tightly together before speaking.

"Were you doing the thing?"

"What thing?"

"Where you do the technical-ramble-thing, and no one knows what you're talking about?"

"Not this time," May said, pointing toward Eiko. "We were debating something. I guess he didn't like my opinion."

"That's just how some people are," Eiko said, and the lines on her face deepened. "Have you thought about bringing this up to him? His attitude, I mean."

"Why would I do that? I _don't _have a death wish," May said, sighing. "I did tell him to go easy on his quirk. Who knows?"

May felt her mind drift away from the conversation. She was tired of talking about him and his dumb attitude. As Sara and Eiko deliberated about what it could mean, May nodded absently. Aizawa was an extension of work. Just another obstacle in the way of her real career. A very dark, abyssal obstacle.

She'd figure it out.

"—you could try baking. That always works!" Sara exclaimed, shuffling through a small backpack for a new coloring page.

"I'm sure it was nothing. I'll take care of it if it's a problem." May used her most convincing tone.

Truthfully, she didn't care. May had a job, and she didn't need his approval or support to do it.

Hearing her friends discuss work gave May a new lightness to her soul. She didn't need to speak; all of her thoughts were being argued between a pink-haired angel and a fiery red devil. The weight of work now rested on her shoulder as a feather.

The rest of the time at dinner, the three had a multitude of conversations. Most of them surrounded the two boys. Daichi and Riku showed off their skills, especially their not-so-accurate counting, and Sara rushed to get her phone out to play videos.

They managed to get a hold of Niko, who was able to talk for a short time on speakerphone. She was traveling for work and couldn't make it, which gave May a small lump in her throat.

For the first time in days, May slowed down.

Her movements were less deliberate. She took deeper breaths and watched the sun glaze the sky with golden light. Sharing a meal with two four-year-olds wasn't a chore; it was an exercise in letting go. A taste of life that she didn't have.

Sara appeared stressed, but not in the way that May knew. Her crow's feet had deepened, and she even had laughter lines. When they went out several weeks ago, May didn't take it in. But her friend gained knowing eyes that shone with the warmth of a fireplace. It was inviting as if Sara knew all possible emotions, but only held on to the ones that evoked happiness. It chipped at the hole in May's heart.

When she'd drift over to Eiko, she'd seen the same. A similar happiness, like the one Sara held, painted itself all over her face too. Not even the stress from work could mar it, for when Eiko talked about Haru, all of that stress just melted away and left behind soft green eyes that sparkled with emotion. Instead of rolling emerald seas, there was a peaceful breeze stirring fields of tall grass.

What did May have?

Well, she had…

A dead plant and some degrees nailed to the wall.

Was that really it?

No, she had her friends. And her parents. But she didn't have what _they_ had. She had her job. Which she would never give up. Well, if she did, May wouldn't have her next dream job. Wait, was it just going to be that over and over again?

The thought caused her to stop eating, pushing some of the remaining food toward Sara's hungry boys.

Envy was so ugly. Yet, it kept crawling back. That stupid black hole in her chest grew larger and larger with each story May's friends told. It didn't matter if it was a good story or a bad one. Eiko detailed a fight, but explained how Haru gave her flowers the next day. Sara launched into a story about all of the kids having stomach flu but laughed through the whole thing.

They were all met with smiles and fondness.

May swallowed and tried to plug up the hole envy had dug.

"Okay, May! Get together and smile!" Sara held up her phone camera.

"You mean, the boys and I?" May asked, pointing to Eiko. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not camera ready," Eiko muttered.

The boys clambered into May's lap, smiling next to her ears. She looked down at the two and wrapped her arms around them. Envy vanished, and May giggled through a genuine smile.

"Okay! A silly one! Ready, go!"

Riku snatched May's glasses. The rational side of her almost screamed that he would break them, but everything else overpowered that. The picture was going to be her new lock screen.

May decided to walk with them to their station, holding hands with Daichi and carrying some of the bags Sara lugged to the restaurant. The lights of the city flipped on, night air filling her lungs.

"Promise you'll visit sometime again soon," May said after pulling her friends into tight hugs. The boys gave quick hugs but were too occupied with a snail that, unfortunately, happened to be on the sidewalk.

"You're lucky you don't have space for us to invade," Sara said, reaching May's gaze again. "You'd be begging us to leave."

"Oh, so not true," May said, fighting every emotional fiber of her being.

"I'm practically on my knees here," Eiko said with a wink.

As they scanned their cards and passed into the station, the boys waved to May. May clutched her purse and waved back, her smile wavering.

The hole cracked again.

May kept her attention on her phone as she walked home. She observed her reflection on the blank screen of her phone. Instead of the early marks of laughter lines and crow's feet, two lines were forming at her brows. She ran her fingers over them. Not exactly a sign of happiness.

She turned a corner, the street darkening. All that she had lighting her path was a flickering lamp at the end of the road. When she was about to put away her phone, it buzzed. The blue glow drowned out every drop of lamplight left.

_Wait, why would he—_

A hand gripped her ponytail, and May was engulfed into the mouth of an alley.


	18. Darkness Descends

_**' See**__ you on a dark night. **'**_

_Get out, leave—run, stomp—fight? Fight!_

Fragmented thoughts lit up her brain like forks of lightning. She had no formal training. Her mind was running wild with blankness and animalistic defense. With every move she would make, every step forward, every turn—her attacker was one step ahead.

May opened her mouth to scream, but the shock had momentarily stolen her voice. Before any sound could leave, a hand clamped itself over her mouth.

_Pain! Cause pain! If I could—just get—that pinky! I—could dislocate it!_

Her nails dug into the hand's flesh. May raked at one of the fingers, trying to bend it with all the force she could. Anything her bony fingers could clasp, she wrestled with. Her breathing was focused through her nose, heavy and forced.

It didn't matter what she did, the blanket of darkness wrapped itself around her and dragged her further into the black alley. May hoped to hear that sickening crack of her attacker's finger. Before long, a crinkle from his spasming hand rippled underneath her own fingers. It worked.

The assailant let go with a yelp and shoved her away from him. The force caused May to launch forward onto the ground below.

_An opportunity. Go!_

Her eyes widened, and she clawed at the alley floor, dirt caking itself underneath her fingernails. The scrapes on her legs sizzled in pain. She broke out into a wobbling sprint toward the only source of light. Her head twisted to peer over her shoulder.

May was wholly occupied with searching behind her. Frantic and unable to focus on the next step. What was next? Run and find help? No—

The same hand seized her bicep, and then another tightened around her wrist. She tumbled backward; a breath was sucked into her dry throat. Everything was blurry, and streaks of golden light from the street cast a scant sheen on to her nightmare.

She struggled against her attacker's hold, using her free hand to attempt an escape for the second time. May whipped her head upward to face them. Empty white eyes and a black mask stared back at her.

"Stop struggling," a frustrated voice pleaded. _"Or don't. Your choice!"_

May didn't stop. Her legs extended forward, stomping and kicking in a wild dance of distress. With a spark of anger and spirit rising in her throat, she opened her mouth to say something.

The air was snatched from her lungs. The attacker shifted and swung his body. They pivoted together, and May was thrown against the nearest wall. The back of her head lit up in agonizing pain, colorful stars exploding in her vision. Her legs crumpled to the floor on impact.

She blinked a couple of times; the world around her was swimming in slow motion. Her back screamed as she struggled to catch a breath.

_Get up! Get up—you have to move!_

She put a hand to the back of her head, throbbing, and jerked it away. No blood, but her stomach heaved from the force of her collision with the wall. Her body wouldn't do what she wanted it to. It wouldn't move fast enough. Her pale hands were now doubles of each other.

Her ears echoed with a high-pitched ringing. She swayed to her feet, only to feel pressure across her chest. An arm pinned her to the wall and kept her from fleeing. Her timeline was scrambled. Nothing was happening in the right order. May stared ahead at two white eyes that were starting to look more like four.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time. _All the time in the world, actually!"_ the male voice said. "I know who you are, Dr. Kataoka."

May strained to keep her focus. Her hands curled into fists at her side, scratching against her thighs. His mask swirled like a black and grey thunderhead. Her fuzzy brain tried to make any connections to his voice, but she had nothing.

Half of her mind had told her to raise her fists and attempt to wriggle out of his hold. Weakness snaked itself all over her body, constricting and hissing in her ear. May tried to steady her legs underneath her, but they continued to shake. Her eyes wandered away, searching for an opening, scanning for anything at all, maybe a civilian, someone—

Her cheeks were squished and forced forward to look at him.

"I—I said listen, damn it!" Frustration oozed from his tone, and he muttered something else unintelligible. "You're a doctor, and doctors help people. _Help is a strong word. _And you're going to help me."

"Help you?" May asked, her voice calm in comparison to his.

"Easy, right? Not a very intense request if you ask me! _I'm a lost cause." _His demeanor instantaneously changed. He was less animated and more despondent.

_They? What the hell is he on about? Why does he keep contradicting himself?_

May's voice snagged on panic. "I—I don't understand! Let go of me, I— I can't help you—I won't!"

"But—stop! Yes, you can! _No, you can't. _You're the only one that—that can!" The man released his arm from her chest and instead gripped both of her shoulders. May cowered under his hold.

"The quirk databases are limited and I… I've tried others, and they weren't a good _fit."_

Her quirk was public? What did that mean? He could just search for it? Had he talked to others with a healing quirk?

_Okay, he's searched for me. I don't think he'll try to harm me further. Is that it? If I didn't fight, it would've gone different—okay. No time for that. Whatever he needs… I don't think I can do it._

There were others, though. May's mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Did they refuse? And if they did, were they _still alive?_

_His voice, there's something hidden. Maybe if I appeal, maybe if I do something, he'll let me go._

"Whatever you need, I don't think I can—I can give it to you. Please, just let me go," May pleaded, attempting to spark some sympathy. Something, anything. He appeared to be human.

At least, she hoped.

"No! No! You don't understand—you…"

The man let out a frustrated yell, causing May to flinch. He lifted one of the hands from her shoulder.

He gripped his black mask, and his fingers shook as he went to tear it off.

Where did she know that face?

It was the man she bumped into on the street. His shaggy blonde hair was ruffled by the mask. A long line of silver stitches ran down his forehead. When May imagined the face of evil, she didn't expect to see such tired eyes. Shadows danced across his features, his cheeks sallow and skeletal.

"I can clone myself with my quirk. _It's more duplication. Don't you think?_ Urgh!" The man slammed his free hand onto his forehead, wincing at the changes. "I… I messed up, and now I—I'm splitting—_We're splitting_—apart. And you're going to fix it. _Don't fix it, I'm fine! _Stop!"

May's fingers dug into the wall, her nails beginning to split from the force. His eyes had a wild look of desperation, full and white against the alleyway void. Then, he held tighter on to her shoulders.

"You can fix it—I know your quirk it's listed under Blood Transfusion. If you can do that, you can fix it. _It's unfixable at this point. _No, you can bridge it, make me whole without this mask. _You're not whole without it, anyway. _Please, stop!"

He was hurting_. _His movements were erratic, and his voice would change, shifting into different tones and continuously contradicting himself. May could see it in the way he stood— hunched and small. With every word he said, his eyes would dart back and forth like he was searching the empty air for something.

May tilted her head, trying to hide the fear welling up inside her throat. If she refused, it would take one stab, and she would be left to die alone in the grungy alley. He wouldn't kill her—would he? She was convincing herself further into a perilous train of ideations. Clouds shrouded any stars, and moonlight was chained behind the black sky.

_I can't… I can't do it—I don't know. I—Do I even have a choice?_

"I can't help you." May fought through tears, her throat burning, and her voice barely a whisper. The statement slipped out between her fractured internal monologue.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me without a choice._ You always have a choice._ Fuck, shut up! Just—hold on."

The man used his one free hand and stretched it over his face again. May watched as his posture visibly relaxed. Then, he rummaged around in his pockets. She couldn't find words. Each sharp breath she drew in felt like a knife twisting into her back.

The man pulled his hand out, gripping several small square objects. "I need your help, and they need you to be cooperative, you see?"

The small square images floated in front of May's face. A printed image of—

Sara?

Her heart stopped. A heavy silence filled the air around her.

There she was, the picture of her smiling friend. Sara's pink hair clouded around her head, and she was wearing a white lab coat. May's blood ran cold. It was her company picture.

_How did he get that? How does he know her? _

Too many questions rang around in May's head for her to open her mouth and vomit words. Her eyes were so wide that they threatened to fall out of the sockets. Red hotness scorched her throat, boiling over into piping anger. The darkness settling in her stomach morphed into mind-numbing fear.

"Kajiyama, is it? She's got a really nice family. _Not really, it's kinda boring. _I have them all in my pockets here somewhere. Let's see—" The man pulled out several other pictures.

"We've got Kaito Kajiyama… he's really doing well apparently, isn't he? _Slacker._ And we can't forget about the two little ones. Then we have—Mrs. And Mr. Kataoka, of course, they're on the list too. Oh! Can't forget about that feisty business lady—Eiko Tokoro. She—"

May couldn't feel her shaking legs.

Was he there the whole time? Was he always watching? Was he waiting?

While Sara's two sons happily played with her glasses and May had smiled without a care, was he in the background?

She fought the urge to claw her throat, her breaths were more hitched, and her chest heavier. How could she not notice? How could she—

_Stop it, May. _Her rational side rose among the fray, standing on top of her chaotic reeling thoughts. _I have to do what he says, or he might fly off the handle— he knows all of the people closest to me. There's… There's nothing I can do except— do what he says. _

May's shoulders fell, but she pulled her lips photographs in the man's hands fluttered down to the concrete ground. Grey dust dirtied the faces of every person in her heart.

"Okay. How—How can I help you?" May's voice broke the silence. Her words exited her lips with a struggle. Regret laced itself into her question.

"Perfect! I knew that would work. _No, I didn't," _the man said and released his grip on her shoulder. May didn't move. "Fix it. That's all I want. I can't exactly walk into a clinic being a wanted criminal and all."

The man reached into his navy-blue coat, which May hadn't noticed until then, pulling out a pouch and a file. He tossed it to the floor and used his foot to slide it closer to her. "Everything you need is in there to figure something out."

"I—I don't understand. How am I supposed to just figure it out—"

"Your guess is as good as mine. _Probably better,"_ the man interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. "It's full of my medical records and a blood sample. I—I tried to cater it to you somehow. I don't know much."

A flash of softness in his voice slapped May across her face. The entire encounter felt more like a fever dream.

"I'll need to do a full examination at some point," May said her thoughts out loud. Anything she said was a feeble attempt to piece something coherent together. "I can't—I can't help you by reading a piece of paper."

"I'm running out of time, but there's a phone in there. _Maybe there isn't, I don't know! _And that's how we'll keep in contact. You'll find me under Twice." He put his hands in his pockets.

There was another silence. May's hands hovered over her stomach as she started to kneel over. The pictures were the only thing on her mind as their smiles beamed up at her from the ground. Her mouth gaped at the sight of her happy friends and parents.

"I've gotta go," Twice said, his voice as normal as it could've been. "Sorry about all the pain, Doctor. You're lucky I'm the first one that's come to you for help. _Luck isn't really synonymous with you, is it?"_

May's knees gave way underneath her.

"Thanks for your cooperation. Be careful out there— it's late."

His footsteps faded from her ringing ears. She was on all fours, staring at the ground in front of her. Underneath her left hand, paper crunched. May lifted her head, only to see a picture of Sara's sons from behind. They were walking away.

The picture scrunched underneath her hands. She exhaled through her teeth, a small cry joining the harsh breath.

She had to go.

She had to get out of there.

May scraped the pictures together off of the ground. Stifling panicked sobs that wormed themselves out of her throat shattered the quietness of the alley. Her hands struggled to hold them still, and with each movement, her arms burned and ached with pain.

She collected the file and drawstring pouch into her arms. Her phone was thrown against the wall at the end of the alleyway, as was her purse. May hurried and scooped everything up without thinking twice. Bundling everything together, she managed to fit it all in her bag.

The spidery crack in the corner of her phone didn't faze her.

May started walking away from the alley. Insects buzzed under the lamplight, neon signs guiding her down the street. The dark night gave her nothing to hold on to. Red light shone against the concrete sidewalk in a diagonal slice. She paused, taking a deep breath.

What was that? What did she hear?

A person? Coming close behind her?

Someone new?

May whirled around, seeing no one behind her. She faced forward again and started walking.

Walking faster. And faster. And faster and faster and faster.

Monsters in the form of trash bags threatened to steal her away into the night. Every corner she turned became a risk. Every silhouette was a threat. Horned devils with forked tongues danced in shadowy forms and outlined any inanimate object that laid ahead of her. Their long talons grappled at her heels, just out of reach.

She didn't dare look behind her. If she slowed down, someone would be quick to pounce. The devils would sink their fangs into her ankles. And if no one got her, she would be sucked into the pavement. Concrete would shove itself down her throat and suffocate her.

May was striding down the street, racing through the starless night. She chased the light. Neon signs, street lamps, storefronts, anything she could find. Her body would shift directions, so May wouldn't be without it. Every footstep touched the light source, bounding on like stepping stones along an asphalt river.

If she could outrun the panic rising inside her, maybe it wouldn't be real. Perhaps it was a dream. An awful dream. Her arms pumped, the heaviness of her bag and her head not deterring her. It wasn't real. None of it was real. She'd wake up at any point.

And it would be all over.

The buildings hulked like industrial beasts, growling as they swayed in the wind. The windows were a thousand eyes boring into May. If she stopped, they'd arch around the sky and trap her too. Nothing was safe, nothing would be safe.

May's apartment was close. A lighthouse among churning seas. She grappled for her keys in her bag, her fingers sliding over the sharp corners of the small photographs, and she gained paper cuts.

Her knees felt a little weak when her hands wrapped around the cold steel of the entrance handle. But she still had to get to her apartment. She took the stairs, looking up and down. Back and forth. It was a blur of beige, the exit signs burning holes in her memory.

Her whole body pushed against her door, and she stumbled inside.

She slammed the door shut, using every deadbolt, every lock she possibly could. Then, she rounded her apartment. Every light was on, even the backsplash lights to her kitchen. She drew her curtains.

The dead plant's leaves peeked out from behind the satin curtains. Other wilted leaves collected below the window on the floor, neglected and left to pile up.

May put her purse down on her kitchen counter. She kept a dead stare on her wooden kitchen table, which was littered with reference books and medical resources, and approached it.

She sent it all over the edge, sweeping her arm across the table with a yell.

Her head pounded, the pain from her injuries coming back with a vengeance. May rubbed a hand down her face, balling up her fists and screwing them into her eyes. Then she fell to her knees and let the cold tile ease her scraped knees.

Stars exploded like fireworks in her vision as she attempted to rub away any escaped tears. After several minutes, she got to her feet again and shuffled toward her bathroom. She ignored the buzzing of her phone.

May took off her shirt, inspecting any damage in her mirror. She noticed the darkening marks around her bicep and her wrist. _I think they'll be a semi-light purple. Maybe I can use makeup or something._

But when she turned around to see her back, it was a different story. There were patches of darkening colors along her back and toward her neck. She pressed a hand on her right shoulder blade, wincing immediately, and removing it.

Then, she stared at herself again. As she always did.

She watched her lip quiver in the mirror, swallowing down every pebble of fear and resentment toward herself. Maybe if she didn't accept the job, she wouldn't be stuck helping a wanted criminal. Maybe if she would've been more aware, maybe she wouldn't have been blindsided so easily.

Maybe if she were stronger, she could've done something.

The boulder of emotion in her stomach was building into a mountain. No, it was becoming a volcano. A fiery, explosive, magma filled and ready for a furious eruption. She felt her eyebrows furrow, her chest heaving against her fight. Slowly, May blanked out her face. Paper white with no ink scrawls of torrential emotions tarnishing her facial features.

_Just leave it. You have things to do. _

So, she did. After a lengthy shower, she didn't look at her reflection for long. But she did tie her hair in a bun instead of a ponytail. Throwing in a couple of painkillers helped ease her physical pain. It did nothing for her racing thoughts. She wasn't supposed to take anything, but she had to. Her back was crying out, prickles of needle-like reminders of what had occurred.

May finally reached into her purse after several hours of ignoring it. She avoided the pictures and instead wrapped her fingers around her phone. A crack created a million reflections in the left corner of her phone.

It still worked though, the blue light shining on to her face.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**(8) NEW MESSAGES**_

**\- Sara & Eiko (3)**

**\- Unknown (Maybe: Midnight) (2) **

**\- Toshinori (2)**

**\- Aizawa (1)**

_**[ CLOSE ]**_

May rubbed circles into the side of her cheeks.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

**SARA & EIKO**

_**Sara **_

➞ Thanks for meeting with us, May. We all love you so much. We'll call you when we get the chance!

➞ Attachments (2)

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

She couldn't bring herself to look at the images. Instead, she continued down her list.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Midnight**_

➞ Hey! I got your number from Yamada. Sorry to leave you so high and dry in the store. How 'bout we get drinks sometime? On me? Get back to me soon, I don't like waiting!

➞ You're so bad at responding! Remind me to never page you. Yikes! The offer still stands, though.

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

The aggression translated well over messages. May didn't have the energy to reply to that one either.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Toshinori**_

➞ Hey Doctor! Sorry I haven't had the chance to report my findings. It's been a little crazy, I'm sure you understand. I'll be in your office soon. I'm afraid it's not a lot to report. Hope you're doing alright after the USJ.

All Might

xX Plus Ultra! Xx

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

May started typing, but couldn't find it in herself to give a thorough response. He had texted her before and he just wouldn't respond. Then, her finger hovered over the last name. It was the one that distracted her before she was dragged into oblivion.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Aizawa**_

➞ How long am I supposed to wear these bandages again? It's not listed on your guide.

✓ _read_

_**Me**_

_We'll check tomorrow and I can give you a more definitive answer. I wasn't sure how the healing process would go. That's why_. _**(Sent.)**_

_**[ CLOSE ]**_

May decided to start typing a response to Toshinori, anyways. It distracted her in some strange way, taking her thoughts away from what had occurred.

Then, her phone buzzed again.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Aizawa**_

➞ Ok.

➞ Did you end up shortening your presentation?

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

May narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to think of the right thing to say. She did adjust her presentation, but only because she found it worked better. His advice had fallen on deaf ears. Especially after the door shutting incident.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Me**_

_I did, but only by a small margin. It allowed for more hands-on activity. **(Sent.)**_

_**[ CLOSE ]**_

It wasn't long before the next buzz.

_**[ OPEN ]**_

_**Aizawa**_

➞. Ok. See you at work tomorrow. I hope to have a more certain answer.

✓ _read_

**_[ CLOSE ]_**

May didn't respond after that and found herself less motivated to respond to any more messages. She decided to tackle the remaining objects in her purse. To give her something to do.

She slowly pulled out each picture. And threw them in the trash.

Next, the file and the pouch. May tugged on the strings of the drawstring pouch, expecting a bomb. It would be the least of her concerns at that moment. Instead, a small vial of blood rolled out.

_Holy shit! That should be refrigerated!_

May grappled for it and then slammed it into one of her fridge drawers. The cap was secure. Hopefully, it wouldn't explode like a shaken-up soda. Shaken-up bloody soda.

The velvety pouch caressed itself between her fingers as she lifted it, to dump out whatever else was inside. A silvery burner phone was the only thing left.

_They still make these things?_

She had sworn her grandparents had something similar. Her shaking fingers flipped open the top. Indeed, there was one contact. Twice. With no new messages. May gripped the phone tight, the trash can lid open.

Two of her fingers loosened around the phone. But she couldn't get herself to fully let it fall. May couldn't just forget about what transpired. People's lives rested in her hands in a way she didn't expect. By doing nothing. And going along with a criminal.

Pocketing the phone was her only option.

Her eyes drifted over to the file, creased and bent by her frantic attempts to shove it into her purse. She flipped it open, expecting neatly typed forms that listed Twice's medical history. Handwritten notes greeted her, the ink bleeding together in some unintelligible paragraphs. May covered her whole face with her hands and bit back a scream.

How was she supposed to do anything with that?

Giving up wasn't an option, however. May retrieved her laptop and began transcribing. Minutes became hours, as another document was created that contained her notes and possible treatment plans and diagnoses. Books were picked up from the floor and opened again.

Her mind pushed the interaction to the back of her brain, locking the pain and fear into a tiny box. She threw the key into the deep ocean of her consciousness. May determined the best way to handle her new situation was to treat it like it was her actual patient. And they had an extremely rare condition.

Burning the midnight oil let her mind wander into psychological textbooks that she'd never gone before. But the more she transcribed and understood his case, the more she felt like it was out of her hands.

_My quirk isn't a long-term fix unless used right at the moment of an injury. It can't replace what's gone. _May remembered one of her experiments with malignant cancer cells. Her quirk was quickly overpowered by the quick reproduction of the broken cell cycle. The body's messages were continuous, and nothing that a quick fix like hers could do.

_Can my quirk even assist with a problem of this kind? I've never tried to solve mental health issues. _May ran her hand along her chin. It wasn't something she ever thought she'd have to face. Her intended goal in medicine was to perform surgeries and investigate anomalies.

Technically, it did count as an anomaly.

When she transcribed everything she could, she leaned back in her chair and stared at the thirty tabs open on her computer. She lifted her hand and shut it all down. The file was closed, the phone was put away, and May meandered into her bedroom at the ripe time of three in the morning.

May found no relief as she laid in bed. Somehow the locked-up box opened again, flooding into her mind like a repulsive oil spill. In the ceiling of her bedroom, pale eyes gazed back at her. Her body spiraled into grotesque imaginations of her young friends. Of her frail parents. Living peacefully and without this knowledge.

They couldn't catch this criminal anyway.

What was she going to do?

Nothing.

She was going to do nothing and could do nothing.

What an empty action.

Nothing.

Her thoughts, stained in blood, never left her alone. When she closed her eyes, she saw orphans and widows. And funerals to attend. Ones that had dark skies and rainy weather, the kind that she'd need an umbrella for.

May watched the shadows stretch across her room as the early morning sun penetrated her window with orange light. And she had completely forgotten about the upcoming Sports Festival.


	19. Listening to Walls

❛ — ❜

Life was heavy for May Kataoka. When she lifted her body from her bed, she stared out at the orange sun. It blinded her and cast dark blue shadows across the room. Her feet hit the floor with a thud. A cold jolt rushed up her legs, working its way through her body until her brain froze.

_Did that really happen? _

May looked to her nightstand, staring at the scarlet blinking number. She felt as though if she reached out to her alarm clock, it would disappear between her fingers like smoke. Dust particles danced in the beam of light through her window. Suspended in the air, the dust looked so carefree. Not worried about anything. Not worried about heroes. Not worried about villains.

Her fingers outstretched themselves in front of her.

_I could've died, and that would've been it._

She let her fingers contract and flex.

_And no one would've known. I don't have a legacy. I don't have a rank. I don't have— anything._

Her body turned and faced the bed again. May lowered her hands and let them twist into the sheets. When her head hung to meet the floor, a dull ache in her neck grew into a sharp thorn.

_There's nothing I could've done. And nothing I can do. _

She stood up tall again.

_Nothing. So much nothing. Nothing to say, nothing to tell, nothing anybody can do for me._

A deep breath escaped her chest, which was both hollow and hammering. Her heart dared to escape her chest. How was she going to face everyone? They had so much power. Seeing those kids bounce right back from sparring matches seemed like a cruel joke.

_It's fine._

May doubled over.

_It's just another patient._

She heaved once.

_It's fine. He didn't hurt me. He didn't kill me. He won't kill me._

She stopped heaving.

_Just another patient._

And May straightened her back.

_It's fine. I'll solve the case and move on with my life._

The floor felt cold underfoot. Smooth, her toes understanding every groove as May passed over it.

_It's going to be like any other day._

Entering her bathroom was like crossing into another dimension. Peering into the mirror, sickly purple eyebags and marks across her fingers greeted her. Pressing on her cheeks and waking herself up, she swallowed any constricting feelings in her throat. She wasn't going to give herself the pleasure of fear or sadness.

_Nothing happened. _

She readied herself like a typical weekday. Extra care was taken on her makeup, letting everything sink in and build her into someone she would pass on the streets. The smell of powder swirled around her nostrils, and the berry taste of her lip-gloss tapped her tongue. She stood in the mirror and practiced her smile until it was convincing, engaging every smile line and wrinkle.

Soon, it was as if another person was staring back at her entirely.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. It was just a bump— a bump in my road. _

Stirring her coffee was a chore, and she propped up her elbow. It dug into the table, creating a staticky feeling at the base of her arm. The burner phone laid in the middle of the table.

_Should I leave it here? Keep it in my purse? What if I don't respond right away? He knows—what does he know about me?_

Nausea warned hunger, and May didn't touch food of any sort.

_No. It's a work phone now. He knows what he needs to know as my patient._

She started scanning the room, only to notice a singular item decorating her apartment wall. The air conditioning blew against her face and lifted some loose hairs from her forehead.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. _

A cat calendar that she picked up when she began her new job hung from the wall. Her eyes squinted, the smooth feeling of her coffee cup rubbing against her thumb. A bright red circle was encasing a date, and arrows pointed toward it.

She kept her cup in hand, her low heels clicking in the silent house as she tilted her head. The wall was shiny and without features underneath her fingertips as she gripped the calendar.

_What day is it?_

May didn't mark the days. In the thick scarlet penmanship, the phrase: _Sports Festival Today! _screamed at her. Still glaring at the calendar, she dug out her phone and glanced between the two.

The dates matched.

With her mouth gaping, it took May a second to process what was happening. Then, she kicked into action. She scrambled for her purse and shoved both of her phones inside of it. Her nails caught the cheap leather of her bag, gathering small bits of fabric underneath. May slammed her coffee cup into the sink a little too hard.

_Damn—_

It shattered all over the sink, pieces of caramel porcelain scattered in the basin.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. _

She didn't look twice. May swung open the door and went straight for the stairs. Beads of sweat built on her forehead as she jogged down the city streets. May ignored every dark corner and alleyway, unintentionally moving faster. Commuters were miffed by her urgency and muttered when she brushed by them.

_What if he's there? At every corner? What if he's following me? What if there's more of them that know about me? What're they going to do? What if my coworkers find out? Am I going to be fired? Blacklisted? Excommunicated?_

Control was lost as she jogged. Making it up the laborious hills felt like a sport on its own, let alone the what-if's poisoning her mind. The humid air clawed at her exposed skin and made it hard to breathe.

Once she was near the school, May hid behind a wall and put her hands on her knees. She gripped the side of her head, letting strands of hair crimp under her hold. Resisting the urge to sink to the concrete ground— she listened.

Birds.

They flew up ahead, diving and twirling in the brilliant blue sky. May slowly lifted her head, focusing on their trills. She imagined herself there instead.

Cars.

Honking, tire-screeching, the smell of gas. People on bikes zooming by and the faint smell of sweat. People shaking their fists and screaming at the top of their lungs. That was her voice now.

Lights.

Green, red, and yellow glowed across the street— artificially gorgeous.

And finally: silence.

May let her hands fall and rest at her side. One of her hands found itself on the wall, the rough brick contouring itself to her specific fingerprint. She let her hair hover over her face, swaying to the beat of her stabilized breathing.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine._

No more thoughts broke through this fortified wall she crafted. May's stomach didn't ache, and she divorced herself from her heart pounding. She focused on the people nearby chattered about the Sports Festival. With the intrusions fading away like ghosts, May blinked and tucked in her shirt again.

She peaked out from behind the wall, watching as two men in suits turned in toward the entrance. They were, most likely, business owners or employees there to scout the Festival. Their voices were varied, one with a sing-song melody and the other with gruff, bear-like laughs. With her chest puffed out, she went in the same thing.

"Miss?"

A gruff voice sent skitters down May's spine. She lifted her shoulders to her ears and slowly turned around. A buff security guard gave her a smile, which May did her best to reciprocate. The security guard had deep-set lines around his forehead and oily skin from hours of being outside. He leaned on his left side only; his right knee was straight.

"That's not the visitor's entrance," he said, holding out his hands in a non-threatening way. "Would you like me to show you? I'd be happy to."

May snuck a quick glance at his baton, then waved her hands back and forth. "No! No, I'm not a visitor. I'm… I'm U.A. staff."

"Can I see your I.D. then?" The man gave an apologetic look.

May's cheeks burned, and she blew a puff of air from her cheeks, before forcing a cheery smile. "Of course!"

They stood in awkward silence while May grappled with her bag. Her split fingernails occasionally snagged on the internal fabric. Footsteps occupied her hearing until her fingers wrapped around the plastic, and May finally extended her identification card to him. As soon as his eyes laid on it, his whole demeanor relaxed.

"Oh! Dr. Kataoka!" The security officer said and gave a jolly laugh. "The Principal asked me to keep an eye out for you."

May felt her face fall a little.

"Well, thank you! I appreciate it. I'll be on my way now," May said, and gently plucked her card from out of his hand. She stalled for a moment, trying to remember the staff entrance.

It had to be left, right?

The security officer watched as May took a confident stab at which direction to go. She didn't look at him, trying to kill the blush scrawled across her face. Shouldering her bag again, May ran a finger along the strap and reminded herself of the texture. But, before she could get very far, she heard his voice again.

"The staff entrance is this way, Doctor."

May brought her hands up to her face and covered both of her eyes with her palms. She scrunched her face with internal frustration. Even though her hand left a red mark behind, the pain didn't register. It felt like a car honk. Whirling around, she walked by him again and nodded.

"Right, I knew that. Thanks anyway!" She called and scratched at her right eyebrow when she got out of view.

Entering the arena's backdoor wasn't the most exciting thing May had ever done. The steel was cold, just as everything else, and she avoided her appearance in the glass door. A reminder of the stranger in the mirror didn't need to taint her silence.

She remembered in medical school flitting through channels and occasionally coming across this so-called Sport's Festival. It felt so— May couldn't place the feeling. But feelings were irrelevant. Her blank mind allowed the building's silence to rest upon her chest, like dunking into an icy river.

No one was situated by the door when she opened it and wrangled her I.D. around her neck. She figured it would be the best way to avoid a mix-up like earlier. The rumble of the stadium buzzed overhead. May tilted her head upward, wondering how many people sat above her. And what it would take to crush her into the earth.

"And that's when I said—that's not a dog! That's my _daughter_."

May squeezed her eyes tight as Present Mic's laugh bellowed down the hallway. Up ahead, she saw the faint outline of Present Mic and four other heroes. She waited for her brain to come up with anything, but no one responded with anything self-deprecating. May stood, frozen in place, listening to the buzzing of a struggling lightbulb overhead.

"Yo! Doc! Thought you'd never make it!" Present Mic hollered.

The four other figures became clearer.

"Aha, yeah! This place is a labyrinth," May said, her eyes skating over to the other heroes.

She recognized Mt. Lady immediately. Her costume was just as tight as it looked in every picture. Kamui Woods wasn't far behind, his wooden expression unchanging. The other two, May had to think as to who they were. Oh! Yes, Rock Lock. One was a relatively younger hero—what was her name.

"Everyone, this is the new medical staffer at U.A. Dr. Kataoka, this is your cue to say something! She's not really a loudmouth like I am," Present Mic said with a wide grin, holding his arm like he was presenting a project.

The other heroes smiled at her. May imitated.

"Uh, hello. I'll add you all to the professional heroes I've met. The list is getting long," May said, nodding once.

Mt. Lady leaned over to Kamui Woods and whispered out loud. "A list? That's a little weird, don't you think?"

Before May could open her mouth again, Rock Lock stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. How're you adjusting to the hero world?" he asked.

"To be honest," May started and then realized the number of eyes on her. "—Great!"

"It's a damn shame you're stuck in a school all day with this riot!" The unnamed hero interrupted, wrapping her arm around Present Mic. Her bunny ears poked out from her long white hair. "You excited for the Festival? Those kids are gonna kick ass! I wish I was out there."

Ah, the name popped up in her head.

_Miruko._

May grimaced and gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know if that's such a great thing for me."

"I've got no doubt that you'll be busy today! Too bad, you won't be able to hear my amazing announcing," Present Mic said, grunting under the weight of Miruko's leaning.

"I have a television in my room where I'll be monitoring everything," May said, securing her bag over her shoulder again. She wiggled her toes in her shoes. "I'll still be able to hear your—er— commentary."

"It's not the same, Doc," Present Mic said, sounding dejected. Then he perked up again. "You should head to your office! I think Eraser mentioned something about checking his bandages?"

"Right!" May slammed a hand into her forehead, then started off in the direction from which they came. "It was nice to meet you all."

They waved and started talking again. Miruko landed a punch on Rock Lock's arm, to which a yelp sounded down the hallway. Then, a cackle echoed in response. Even though Miruko's name popped up in her head, silence reigned over her again. May picked up her pace, passing by other heroes. Some stopped to watch her pass by, others continued about their business.

May could've sworn she saw a glimpse of flames.

Outside of her office, two individuals stood talking to each other. No one's face would register until their voices wrapped around May's body.

"Hey, Dr. Late! What took you so long?" Midnight asked, putting a hand on her hip. "I decided I'd accompany Eraser because you didn't respond to my text last night. Thought we'd chat."

The sharp tone in Midnight's voice would've filled May with dread on any other day. May approached her office door, while Midnight babbled about things May couldn't care about. Her arena office was a little more rudimentary than her usual office. The floor was dustier and more uneven. Her equilibrium rocked when she stepped on a sloping tile.

The television on-screen was flipped onto a game show channel, with an announcer brightly dictating the terms of the game. The two MEBOs cleaned up the floor, rounding the office like May had scheduled for that day. There wasn't much preparation that needed to be had, as she had stocked up the office several days prior.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Midnight's voice shattered the thin veil of dissociation circling itself around May. She looked up at the pro-hero now seated on a hospital bed. Midnight's red-rimmed glasses glittered under the fluorescent lights, and she was smacking on a piece of gum. May blinked, trying to create a coherent image within her blurred vision.

Aizawa had moved over toward a separate bed, not contributing to Midnight's snappy conversation.

"I am," May said, swallowing down a yawn.

"You look so awful. Did you even sleep?" Midnight sat up, and her lip upturned in slight disgust. "It's not healthy, and you of all people should know this."

"I was just up late studying," May said. She turned her head away from Midnight and started toward the supply closet to assess Aizawa's injuries. "That's all."

"So, you just ignored me? Is that what you're saying?" Midnight didn't sound amused. Anger sat at the edge of her tone and blazed her words. She crossed her arms. "Also, what the hell are you wearing? It's like fifty-billion degrees outside, and you look like it's snowing outside. Is that a line in your tights?"

The supply closet had glossy olive doors that were opened by silver handles. May swung them open with ease. Her fingers danced over each object, the smell of sterilization and latex flooding her senses. She stretched the gloves over her hands and let them slap her wrists.

"There's a draft in this room," May said while clearing her throat. "It kicks on every ten minutes. It's to counteract the extreme heat outside, and if students come in with overexertion, it'll help them."

Now, Midnight had moved to sit in May's office chair. She slid around on the rolling chair, right next to the bed that Aizawa was contemplating life on. May paused for a moment, finally looking at Midnight, who was aggressively staring.

"I'm sorry, Midnight. It was a long night of studying. I saw your messages and just forgot to respond," May said, trying her best to sound candid.

Midnight processed, then threw up her arms. "Shit, that's all you had to say. I do the same thing!"

She giggled as May put some bandages and other instruments on a silver tray. The heel of her foot already started to bother her, and her calves felt tight as she walked toward the hospital beds. May pulled up a mask across her lips and started taking Aizawa's vital measurements. His blood pressure was normal and his—

"Will I get to see anything _nasty _today, Doc?" Midnight asked.

"I don't think so," May said absently. "At most, there'll be a small amount of fluid left behind from the healing wounds."

"That sounds terribly boring when you say it like that," Midnight said and started spinning the office chair in circles.

Heavy stillness radiated across the room. The only interaction they had was when May asked Aizawa to take a deep breath or to relax his arm as she checked his elbow. The creaking of the office chair and Midnight's loud chewing were the only two things that could be heard.

"Can you lift your—"

"For heaven's sake, this is the most painful thing I've ever witnessed." Midnight stopped spinning, slapping her hands on her knees. "Is this how all of your appointments have been, Aizawa? You don't even speak!"

"I have no reason to unless Dr. Kataoka needs to know pertinent information," Aizawa said, flinching when he blinked his eyes.

"You're a robot," Midnight said, pointing to Aizawa. Then, her talon-like nails curved in May's direction. "Damn, you're a robot too. You make these guys feel right at home."

A MEBO chirped when Midnight motioned toward the two robots. When silence settled again with Midnight's heeled boots now clicking on the tile, May decided that the silence wasn't normal enough. The latex edge of her glove rolled against her wrist. While unwrapping Aizawa's face, May blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What's this thing called again?" May asked through her mask, her gloved fingers delicately removing the bandages.

"This should be fun." Midnight's heels stopped tapping, and she spun the chair to face May. She muttered something and gave a devious laugh to herself.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed for a split second, then relaxed. "What thing? That's not very specific."

"The big event today. The Sports Festival? The Sporting Fest? Is it short for something? Sport's Festival sounds so plain," May rambled, looking all around the room. One light was out in the corner of the room, and a small black bug flitted around it.

Her face was level with his, but her eyes weren't focused on his.

"Is this a serious question?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes." May collected the majority of the bandages in her hands. "I'm not sure."

Midnight snorted, and the sound of a camera click echoed throughout the room.

"The Sports Festival," Aizawa finally said. Annoyance trailed through his tone, haunting his sentence.

"Today is already _so delicious. _Keep talking, May. You're doing great." Midnight's tone dripped with sarcasm. She blew a bubble with her gum, and popped it.

May chose to ignore. Once she placed the bandages on the tray next to her, she turned back to face Aizawa. He was clearing the strands of hair from his face using a rubber band from his pocket. The cuts underneath his eyes glistened from the healing flesh. But they weren't deep red anymore. And that's what mattered.

The chair started squeaking again, which meant Midnight was occupied. May took a quick glance at her and then inhaled. The squeaking was quickly drowned out by the draft kicking on, and cold air blasted in the room from a rattling vent.

May tilted her head and held her gloved hands forward. "What would you rate your pain today? Idle pain, I mean."

Aizawa kept his gaze ahead at the door. "A four."

"And when you move or touch the injury sites?"

"A five."

May's eyes brightened. "That's better than what you told me before. Just going to check it out for myself, is that alright?"

The spinning of the chair was much louder now.

Aizawa nodded once, and May placed her left hand underneath his chin, lifting it toward the overhead light. Small veins ran like streams through the cuts. The new skin, transparent, was building off to the side. Slowly but surely reaching across.

"Oh_, spicy!"_ Midnight purred.

Aizawa shot daggers at Midnight, who just chuckled to herself. May didn't acknowledge the comment, too busy assessing Aizawa's face. The silence in her head was outranked by anatomical knowledge.

_The flesh hasn't entirely built itself up yet. I can see the beginnings of the stratum corneum. The basal layer is pretty solid; I don't think there's much else I can do below the epidermis._

"I think this needs more time," May said, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "I can give you another round of injections if you like."

"It's fine," he replied quickly.

She retracted her hands from his face. "Are you positive? Wait—" May held up a hand. "Before you answer that, I think the injury is close enough to the surface to allow for an ointment-like penetration. How about that?"

"Penetration?" Midnight spun in a circle again. "Now you're speaking my language."

Aizawa drew in a deep breath. With his free hand, he went in to pinch the bridge of his nose but stopped. Instead, his hand fell back to his lap as he exhaled.

"I don't care, but we don't have much time," he said with a wave.

May was already out of her chair, working to collect everything for his new dressing. "That's fine. It'll only take a couple of seconds."

Placing blood-soaked gauze underneath his eyes was less tedious than May thought. She secured them with butterfly bandages and proceeded to wrap his injuries again. The man was obviously not pleased with this assessment, as if he was pleased by anything. No one would be happy about wearing more bandages.

"I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear," May said once she finished all of the wrappings. "But I don't want to see further scarring. Your tissue layers are developing nicely, but the scarring will be noticeable. Once everything is healed, we can try to mitigate those with further therapies. I—"

May stopped talking for a minute, noticing that everything had gone completely silent. Then, with both of them staring at her, she continued. A prick of feeling touched at the back of her head, creating a fuzzy aura around her perfectly built wall.

"—I could've eased the scarring a lot sooner. And I do apologize," May finished.

The fuzziness faded.

By the sound of things, Midnight was furiously typing on her phone, but May's eyes were focused only on Aizawa. Instead, she searched his expression for something. For anything. Why was she searching so hard for emotion from him?

She stopped, zeroing out her balance, and leaning back into her chair. Her lower back burned from poor posture. The sensation simmered, creating a new thing to listen to.

Aizawa turned his head away and stood up from the hospital bed. Midnight rested her phone on her chest.

"It's…" There was a brief pause between Aizawa's words. If May blinked too fast, she would've missed it. "It's fine."

"Well! Now that that's over, May—"

Midnight started rambling again about fashion or nails. But May squeezed her fists together. It was one little look in his eyes, but she couldn't place it. May tried to decipher him further. Nothing computed. Instead, his casual stance with his hands in his pocket gave her indifference. Standing underneath those fluorescent lights, there was _something different_ about him.

Something different? What did that mean? May tried to pick it out. Maybe it was the fact she could feel his teeth clench underneath her touch. Or perhaps it was the way his eyes slightly narrowed when she turned her head to the side. What was it—

May blanked again.

"Dr. Kataoka! You're totally useless today on the whole listening aspect." Midnight snapped her fingers in May's face.

"Hm?" May asked, walking toward the trashcan to dispose of anything she used. The trash bag shimmied when she dropped objects into it. As did the biohazard bag.

Midnight huffed. "Still on for drinks?"

"Yeah. Just let me know a date and a time," May said while shuffling back toward her desk. She fought against her shifty stare, listening for Midnight's boots to scoot on out of her office. Aizawa had started moving toward the doorway. His silence wasn't abnormal.

"Alright! Today will be fun! You'll see," Midnight exclaimed, pushing May's chair back toward her desk. Leaning in closer to May, Midnight was quieter. "Sleep is important, Doctor. Don't sacrifice it."

Midnight's heeled boots clicked against the white tile, and the tingle of the door signaled her exit, then said something snarky to Aizawa. May flopped down into her office chair.

She let the papers slip through her fingers on to the desk. The sharp corners of each piece of paper poked at her hands.

Midnight's shift in tone caused shivers to skitter down her spine. May propped her face up with her elbows and cradled her forehead with the tips of her fingers. The fuzziness returned, and she focused on the whirring of the computer. Or the corner of the desk that was just a little too round.

Her desperate attempts to make herself appeared energized didn't work. Purple bled out from underneath her concealer, dragging her eyes down. Her fingers stretched into her hairline, loosening the black strands out of her tight bun.

But that wasn't her. That was the stranger in the mirror.

Footsteps.

They were stout against the floor, bouncing off the walls and into her office.

Voices.

Several people's voices bounded excitedly down the cavernous halls.

Festival-goers.

They—

Her phone buzzed. When she lifted her eyes from the desk, Sara's name lit up the screen. May reached over and clicked the off button. Dryness and red hotness scorched down her throat, making it difficult to swallow.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. _

She leaned back in her chair and took the glasses off of her face, letting them hover over her face.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. _

"Dr. Kataoka?"

May turned to look back at the door. Aizawa was standing there, his hand raised to knock again. She shot up to her feet, hurrying over to him while adjusting her glasses. Papers fluttered to the ground without her noticing.

"Is everything okay? Did I wrap something wrong? Is it uncomfortable?" She asked, holding her hands in a cradle shape.

"No, uh, it's fine," Aizawa said, leaning backward and away from her hands. "Your earlier apology. It's not needed."

Silence shattered.

May yanked back her hands, holding them tight to her sides. "What?"

"Your apology regarding my scars. It's unnecessary. You saved my life, didn't you?" he said, his voice not changing in its flat, straight tone. "It's illogical to apologize for something positive."

"Scars aren't positive," May countered, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows. Her wall wasn't as strong as she thought. Emotions leaked into the words that poured out of her mouth.

"They are if you lived."

May's eyebrows knit together at the strange conversation. She tapped her foot and then crossed her arms, then uncrossed them. The inability to stop fidgeting held her tight. The door wasn't as tall as she thought. Her gaze traveled from his head toward the wall above the door. A crack was sloppily painted over.

"Is that all?" May asked. She inadvertently sounded annoyed. It came out like a retort, and May opened her mouth. "Wait, I didn't—"

"Yeah," Aizawa said, shoving his hands back into his pocket. "That's all. Until next time, Dr. Kataoka."

Words were caught on her tongue, unable to free themselves. One of the bricks on her wall crumbled, allowing a string of thoughts. _Why do I have to sound so mean, dammit! I don't know how to speak to people, or how to text them apparently either. I—_

"By the way, I think some papers fell off your desk." Aizawa's voice interrupted her thoughts.

May whirled around, letting out a groan of frustration. But when she turned around to thank him, he was gone.

Picking up the papers was not the most ideal thing ever. May's back was not happy with her. If she turned her neck too quickly, it would send lightning strikes of pain in protest. She clicked through Aizawa's chart and recorded everything shortly after struggling for ten minutes to claw pieces of paper off of the ground.

She noticed trends in his blood pressure. It appeared to be rising at every meeting they held, not by much, but by single-digit increments. _His systolic has only increased a couple of numbers, but his diastolic is a little higher. Is there some sort of stressor in his life that's causing this? I should've asked about sleeping habits._

As she so sorely knew, sleeping habits were poor after… events. She was qualified to give psychiatric evaluations. But it probably was overstepping. She _was_ his healthcare provider in this context.

_Quit it, May. Like he'd respond well to being asked if he's utilizing self-care. I bet that's not even in his vocabulary._

After closing his tab, she watched her desktop screen-saver bounce between corners. Trying to replace the wall wasn't easy. She allowed too much to slip through, and it was hard to recover the sweetness of nothing. Silence returned and settled itself into her head. She spent the time listening.

_Nothing happened, and I'm fine. _

Thirty minutes became an hour, and the roar of the stands only increased. When someone passed by her door, May would crane her neck to see if it was the hulking figure of All Might. He hadn't checked in with her for a week now. Either everything was working, or nothing was. May's pessimistic side went with the latter.

May checked her phone, noticing an alert from Midnight. It was a picture she sent over a different social media site. The image was a selfie of Midnight with the caption: _'Love listening to two people who can't communicate like normal humans. Too cute! ; )'_

The urge to throw her phone was squelched as May gently placed it next to her computer mouse. Though she tried to narrow in on the sounds of a banging pipe, she didn't have much time to listen anymore.

Present Mic's voice boomed over the stadium, causing reverb that softly vibrated anything connected to the floor. May reached for the remote on the television, punching in the bolded laminated numbers hanging on the wall.

There they were. All of the first years in the stadium, ready for whatever the instructors were going to throw at them.

_I bet it's nothing too bad. The last Sport's Festival I caught a glimpse of was just a game of tag using quirks. I'm sure it'll only become more intense the older the students are._

As May watched the first years enter the first phase of the Festival, she felt her stomach drop. She was in for it, that's for sure. With every student that began to fall behind, that red-hot-piping-stomach-flipping anger squeezed itself into her fists. Some of the students were so outranked it was ridiculous. Unfair. Asinine. And unannounced, unbridled anger started to work its way on to her face.

Everything was elevated to degrees that May hadn't touched in a long time. Her stress, her concerns, everything compiled itself into a burning hot ball in the middle of her forehead. The fuzziness around her wall was becoming to glow brighter and brighter. The burner phone in her bag even dinged as she bounced her leg during the fast-paced obstacle course.

Soon, she couldn't stand it, so she paced back and forth. Her lips pulled tightly together as she thought about all of the ways those teens could've maimed themselves. They had safety, of course— nothing to worry about, nothing to think about like dancing dust.

But watching some of the students struggle on a course built for heroes struck a chord on an instrument she rarely relied on. The wall she built started to crack and crumble the longer the event went on.

One thing was sure— growing rage wasn't a good look on Dr. May Kataoka.


End file.
